Best Book Ever!
by MalLuvsDC150
Summary: This is the love story of Sam, a popular it girl at school, and David, the adorable and sweet rocker.
1. Chapter 1

"Sam,"

I ignored that.

"Sam!"

I decided to respond before the urgency of Nicole's voice got annoying.

"What?!"

She smiled, "Hey!"

Hey? That was so urgent.

"Hey. What's up?" I asked even though I kind of didn't care.

"Not much. So I was thinking, are you going to the winter prom with Jeremy?"

Winter prom? That was far off. And honestly, I didn't want to think about it. I hated prom. The whole thing was overrated for me. The dates, the dresses, the dancing.

I shuddered, "Nicole, I haven't even thought about that yet. Plus, I don't know if I want to go with Jeremy."

She gasped, "OMG! Are you thinking about dumping him?"

Yes. I had been for a while. I was sick of not really being cared about. It wasn't just him. It was everyone I called a friend for years. Nobody gave a crap about how anyone else felt. I was really used to it. But still, I hated it.

"I don't know. But you know how I hate prom."

She persisted, "But you know you'll win prom queen."

"I don't care."

She sighed in disapproval, "So I guess I shouldn't bring up cheerleading. Because we cheer for the football team, which Jeremy is on and well you could spend more time with him and fix things between you two."

"Fix things?" I rolled my eyes.

"Oh come on! He's the hottest guy in school. You're the hottest girl in school. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

It didn't. I really did believe in bigger things in a relationship than that. But in this school, I doubted I could find anyone who would feel the same.

"Nicole, have you ever thought about something else in a relationship other than both being hot or being with who everyone thinks you should be with?"

She looked at me blankly, "No."

"I didn't think so."

I shut my locker door and proceeded to lunch. As we walked into the cafeteria, Nicole continued to pester me with all sorts of stuff. I wasn't listening. I rarely did. After putting up with all the crap I did for years, you get good at selective hearing.

Just as we sat down, Jeremy came up from behind me and put his arm around my waist. I was just a prop to him. I just made him look good. And he knew it. If I ever dumped him, his reputation wouldn't be so great anymore. But no doubt it wouldn't be hard to find a new girlfriend. He and Nicole would actually be perfect. They were both superficial and insensitive. I was not.

That's the thing. I never quite fit in with the popular group. But somehow, I did. I had feelings and cared about people. I hated gossip. Especially because I ended up being the topic of it so often.

It was annoying. I never did anything out of the ordinary for high school students. Parties, drinking, boyfriends, really typical. But somehow when I did that, it ended up, it was all around the school within a day. It didn't help that Nicole and Jeremy openly shared everything. Nothing was private.

The hard thing was, once you were in, you couldn't get out. And I wanted to. Really badly. I wasn't happy. My life sucked. It's not like I could go home and get away from it. It was terrible there too.

I sat down at our table. The table was small and one of the nicest ones in the cafeteria. Placed right near the windows. It only sat four people. That was all we needed. Jeremy, Nicole, Brian, and me.

I looked at all the people at the table. First at Jeremy. He was tall and strong. His wavy blonde hair and light blue eyes made all the girls love him. They obviously hadn't seen how he acts. He was bitter and easily threatened. Almost every time I looked at another guy, his eyes filled with rage like he wanted to hurt someone really badly. And the scary thing was, he could.

I glanced at Nicole. I had known her for years. Since about 5th grade. That was back when she was a good friend. She really was pretty. All the unnecessary make up and hair care ruined it though. She was your typical all American girl. Similar to Jeremy, she had long blonde hair and blue eyes. She was small and rail thin. Right after me, all the guys wanted her.

Next to Nicole was Brian. Brian has always been a sweet guy. He's been a great and loyal friend to Jeremy, who never returned the favor back. He was supportive when no one else was. The problem with Brian was he's quiet. He gets pushed around a lot. He never says what he wants to say. You can tell he's trying hard to get it out. He and Nicole had been going out for a while now. It's still crazy to me how he can put up with her.

Then there was me. I never saw anything all that special in myself. No one else did either. Not even my parents. I was a disappointment to them. I had done nothing wrong. I just wasn't ever good enough. The only thing people seemed to notice were my looks.

I was on the petite side, maybe a little taller than most. I was around five four and really skinny. That was the way most of the popular girls were. My skin was on the lighter side if you compared it to all the fake orange tans around me. I guess it kind of looked okay with my curly dark brown hair. I, unlike most people, didn't fuss with my hair all that much. It could be straight or curly. Most of the time it was in between and wavy when I didn't do much to it.

My eye color was brown. I considered that kind of boring. It made me look kind of ordinary. I wished I had brighter shining eyes like other people I knew. Over all, I kind of looked like my mom. I wasn't sure that was something I could be proud of.

But most of all, no one had ever called me anything other than hot or sexy. Sometimes I just wanted beautiful or pretty. I found those to be much more respectful. I just never got it. I was typically what every guy wanted. I couldn't figure out why.

The first few minutes of Lunch were strange. There was something wrong with me. I could feel a weird pressure building in my ears. Like when you went up into high altitudes. And my head was blocking a lot out. I couldn't hear most of the table's conversation.

Nicole began, "So…guess what I heard?"

I didn't care. I didn't want to hear her trashing other people who for all we know could be way better than us.

I missed most of it. I think it was something about some girl wearing a knock off jacket or something.

"And then I heard…"

Her voice trailed off again.

There was definitely something wrong with me. I could now feel anger building inside in addition to the pressure in my head. I felt like I was going to explode. I came back just as Nicole finished. It was something about someone not having sex till marriage. And that was a bad thing? That would definitely be something I would take back. It wasn't something I thoroughly enjoyed. But somehow I always got pulled into doing it anyways.

Just as I returned to my normal state, I drifted back into the half way there state. Something told me, _You're better than them. Stop wasting time._ That must be the little voice in your head. And right now, that little voice was right. I was better than them and I definitely was wasting time.

I noticed Jeremy starting to get touchy and feeling up the back of my shirt. Did he have no idea that there were people all over the place? Obviously not. For some reason, I was done. Just done with all of this. I was not a prop. I had feelings and I was unhappy with the way things had played out over the years. I stood up at the table.

"I've had enough! I'm tired of this! All of it. I'm done."

I pushed the chair back and stormed out of the cafeteria. There was a part of me that knew I had just embarrassed myself in front of everyone. But another more dominant part felt relieved. And one more part was furious that I had put up with that for so long. As for now, the anger was taking over.

Just as I left the cafeteria and headed into the hallway, I realized I was not alone.

"Hey. Hold on a second."

It was a guy. I guessed. I couldn't say I knew the voice. I didn't want to turn around. I was just so mad that I didn't want to talk to anyone. Some strange impulse told me I should though. I turned around. I was right in guessing it was a guy. I had no idea who he was though.

His voice was deep but somehow enthusiastic and very calm. He sounded like one of those happy go lucky people who were always positive. I was definitely not one of those people.

"Umm…You seem upset. Do you want to talk?"

He really wanted to talk to me about what was wrong? He didn't seem like someone who was just doing this to get on my good side and win a date with me. He seemed sincere and legit. I kind of liked that.

I scanned him up and down. He was tall. Maybe around five eleven. He had dark brown hair, gently and perfectly gelled and spiked with the front bangs delicately swept across his forehead. He had light eyes. They looked green at first but then when I looked again, they looked hazel or gray. Almost like they changed. His skin was light. It wasn't a weird kind of albino pale. More like porcelain. It was clear and untouched leaving a subtle glow.

His face was simple yet detailed. He had just the right balance of everything. No disproportional facial features. His nose was gentle and perfectly complimented the rest of his face. He had nice full lips, which was uncommon for most people.

He flashed a simple smile. He had perfectly white and straight teeth. It was an extremely charming smile too. There was something about it that made him seem welcoming. Like it was okay to talk to him and give him a chance.

Overall, he was beautiful. All the little features of his face were elegant and gorgeous. That was just his face though. He was skinny. But he came across very muscular and strong. The faint outline of a six pack slightly showed through his thin shirt. His arms and chest looked built too. He looked sort of god like. But I didn't know what it was that had me so intrigued.

I shook deeply analyzing his appearance to respond. I quickly remembered how angry I was before.

"And you would care about how I feel? Plus I don't even know you."

Oh that was mean. I felt really bad. He didn't look phased by it though. Most guys would have turned away by now.

He laughed quietly, "Okay, will this help?"

He put out his hand and continued with a smile, "I'm David. Nice to meet you."

I took the handshake. His hands were strong and a lot bigger than mine.

He continued, "So what's wrong?"

I normally wouldn't vent to just anyone about my problems, but he seemed good enough.

"Umm…My friends are bitches; my boyfriend is a perv…just to name a few."

He smiled again, "I think I could tell."

I nodded, "I've had enough."

He continued with the same legit sincerity, "So is there anything I can do for you? Do you need any help or something?"

I quickly remembered that I had no ride home now. Jeremy would drive me home every day but I guess not today. I didn't want to make David do that for me.

"Uh…I kind of messed one thing up. Jeremy was my ride home."

His face got excited like he was going to quickly jump my favor.

I continued, "But I can't ask you to do that for me."

He laughed, "Why not?"

Was he serious? "Oh no. It's fine. I can walk home. You don't have to."

I didn't live too far from the school. It really was fine.

"Oh. Don't be ridiculous. It's really no problem."

I sighed knowing he wasn't going to let this go, "Thank you. That's really sweet of you."

He smiled. He seemed so innocent. Like he's never done anything bad. It was unusual but comforting to me.

"You're welcome. But would your friends get suspicious if you left school with another guy?

Crap. He was right. They would. Especially Jeremy. I really didn't want to see David get hurt, considering how awesome he seemed.

"Oh. You're right. What do we do about that?"

He thought for a second and said, "How about you meet me at my locker five minutes before the bell? I'm number 1627."

"Okay. Good idea. And its not you at all. It's my friends. They're…difficult."

I decided to clear that up in case he felt bad about it.

"Oh. I get it. That's not what I thought you were getting at."

I smiled, "Okay. Good."

He smiled back, "Cool. So I'll see you later."

"Yeah. See you then."

He turned around and headed back to his table. I decided I wasn't going back into the lunchroom. It would be just weird. I walked down the hall and stayed near my locker. The period was almost over.

The whole time I thought about David. I really liked him even though I just met him. I was actually excited to see him again. Just as I started to think no one cared, in he came. It was coincidental.

The bell rang and people started pouring out of the cafeteria. I quickly got my books to avoid seeing anyone. The rest of the day was quick. I didn't have class with any of my so called friends. So I didn't have to deal with the questions. That was relieving.

The last class of the day seemed to drag on as I waited for 1:55. It couldn't come soon enough. I was just done today. I watched the minutes drag on like hours.

Finally the time came. My teacher was completely oblivious to everything and everyone in the room. It was basically a free period for us. I stood up and slowly went to the pencil sharpener and carefully slid out the room. I rushed to my locker to get my stuff.

David's locker was easy to find. He was leaning up against it with one leg propped up and backpack slung over one shoulder, checking his phone.

"Hey!"

He looked up and smiled, "Oh hey! You came."

"Well yeah. I don't have a ride remember?"

He gave a cute half smile, "That's right. Let's get out of here."

He looked around the corner and headed out the back door. We must have been avoiding the security cameras or teachers. He led me out back to the parking lot. There was a red jeep parked in the front spot. He clicked the key remote and the lights blinked.

"Well here it is. I'm really sorry it's not what you might be used to but, it runs."

I smiled, "Its fine."

He looked shocked, "Really? Most girls have issues with my car."

I shook my head, "I'm alright with it."

He smiled and opened the passenger side of the car. I was actually really surprised by this somehow. No one had really ever showed any kind of simple courtesy like that. I got into the car as he crossed and sat in the driver's seat.

He put the key in the ignition.

"Where do you live again?"

I never said where I lived to begin with. "I live on Hill Cross. I'll show you which one it is."

He nodded, "Oh okay. I know where that is. I don't live too far from there."

As David pulled out of the parking lot, I started sifting through my bag to find my phone. I pulled out my iPod on accident. David looked over at me.

"Hey, can I see that really fast?"

"My iPod? Sure. I guess."

He smiled as I handed it to him. "I'm not going to make fun of your music."

I smiled back, "I believe you."

He flipped through my songs quickly looking slightly impressed.

"Wow. How do you survive over there? I swear with this stuff? Our Lady Peace, Daughtry, Bon Jovi, Guns N Roses? I am really impressed. This looks like my iPod. Yours is a little better taken care of though. Mines kind of beat up from getting dropped all the time."

I guess my music taste was slightly different than most of the people I hung out with. They were all into pop which I could only take so much of. Rap was big for them too. I didn't quite get that either. I kind of found my own music. It became an escape when I needed it. It was nice to not have to worry about things.

I smiled, "I don't know. We don't talk about music. Everyone is too preoccupied with how they look as opposed to how people feel or what kind of music they listen to."

He nodded, "Oh. That's kind of sad."

I smiled again, "Very. So you're into all of those people?"

He nodded again, "Yeah. Our Lady Peace is hands down my favorite band."

"Me too. I love them."

He smiled, "Okay, I have to ask. What's your favorite song by them?"

I had to think about that. "Umm…I don't have one favorite. I can't actually pick a favorite song. Overall would be even harder."

He nodded, "Weird."

"What?"

"I just never thought we would have that of all things in common. It's weird."

I smiled, "Yeah. Just a little."

He pulled up to my street. I pointed to the big one on the corner. He pulled into the driveway and opened my door. Just as I was getting out, I remembered I didn't want to go and sit at my old table.

"David?"

"Yeah."

"I really don't want to go back to my old table. Do you think I could maybe, sit at yours tomorrow?"

He looked kind of shocked, "Umm…well yeah. Sure. That's totally fine."

I smiled, "Thanks again."

He nodded, "Anytime."

I walked inside and got to work on some homework. I was really in somewhat of a daze. He was just so awesome I didn't know what to think about it. I went to bed kind of early that night. I knew the faster I did, the faster it would be tomorrow. That was exciting for me.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I woke up earlier than normal. I never really slept late. This was kind of typical. Even on weekends I would be up way early. No one was ever around to wake me up so I had to rely on myself to do that. I got pretty good with that. It was easy to take care of myself. I didn't require much considering I wasn't given much.

I got ready, ate breakfast and got on the bus. I hated the bus. All those people mashed together in the seats and up against windows scared me. I thought I had claustrophobia sometimes. Plus, when I was little I used to get sat on my big kids who were actually younger than me. It was messed up. It really can scar a kid for life.

School had to be one of my least favorite places. Almost everywhere was. Home was pretty bad too. Maybe if I had some real friends it would be better. I kind of had David, I guess. But it was a little too soon to tell if he was really as good as he seemed. Lunch would be interesting. I kind of wondered what his friends were like. If they were anything like he came across, they would be easily likeable.

Classes were really easy to get through. I didn't have classes with any of _them_. That was a huge relief. The morning was boring. Math, Science, English. All the academic and dull ones were set in a row. I had health fourth period. That was not my favorite class at all. I really didn't enjoy learning about that stuff.

I was just relieved that I didn't have gym this quarter. I wasn't particularly good at sports but you really didn't have to do much in gym. As long as you got dressed and were trying you got an A. I would settle for that. I played basketball up through 8th grade but kind of quit once you had to start trying out. I would just embarrass myself by doing that. I really never got cheerleading. Could you even call screaming and moving your arms a sport?

Once fifth period was over and it was time to go to lunch. I kind of felt scared. I didn't want it to be awkward or something like that. I didn't think it would be. I just didn't want my other friends seeing me and bombarding me with questions. Because they would. It really had nothing to do with David or him not being popular. I didn't mind that. It was just what Jeremy and Nicole would have to say about it.

I headed inside and started to look around. I had no idea where his table was. I kept my eyes open for him. He was sitting on the other side of the cafeteria. No where close to where we sat. That helped. They wouldn't see me sitting with someone else.

David turned around and noticed me. He signaled me over with a smiled. My nervousness faded away quickly. I walked over to the table. There were two other guys sitting at the table. They both kind of looked shocked that I was coming over to the table. One had longer blonde hair and nice blue eyes. The other had short brown hair and brown eyes.

David pulled out the chair next to him and I sat down. The other two guys still looked shocked. David quickly noticed them.

"Okay. So Sam, this is Bobby," He pointed to the blonde, "And this is Jeff." He then pointed to the other guy.

They kind of nodded, still in shock. David seemed more calm and collected than they did. I smiled politely.

David continued, "I'm sorry Sam. Please excuse their not manners."

I laughed quietly, "Its okay. Nice to meet you both."

David looked over at them realizing they were still staring, "Okay…So, Sam is into the same kind of music we are. I thought that was pretty cool right?"

David gave them a dirty look telling them to start being more polite.

Jeff looked up, "Oh. Really?"

I nodded, "Yeah. Seems like it."

Bobby looked up to seeming impressed, "Wow. I wouldn't expect that."

David smiled, "Yeah. Neither did I."

Jeff smirked, "So have you heard of a band called Axium?"

I hadn't. I knew a lot of music but not them.

"Umm…No. I'm sorry."

David shook his head, "Don't be."

"I'm sure they are really great." I tried to make up for looking like a loser.

Bobby smiled, "Oh yeah. You bet they are."

David looked down and shook his head, "Oh God. Please Bobby."

"Who are they? Are they from around here?"

David looked up, "Uhh…that's us."

I suddenly felt really stupid and embarrassed.

"Oh. I'm really sorry in that case."

Jeff laughed, "Nah. It's okay. Not many people know who we are."

David continued, "Those two are so shameless it's not even funny. Everywhere we go they advertise."

"Yeah, I could kind of tell."

He laughed under his breath, "Sorry about that."

"It's okay. I guess I'll have to come see you guys play sometime."

Bobby looked up, "You would be interested?"

I smiled, "Yeah. Of course. As long as you're not like the Jonas Brothers or something."

David smiled, "No. Their pants are a lot tighter."

I smiled back, "Oh, I see. In that case, totally. It sounds really cool."

Jeff smiled, "Great. First we need to get some jobs."

David shook his head, "He has a point."

I laughed quietly, "Okay. When you get some let me know."

I realized they were all pretty cool guys. I kind of figured it would be that way. They were all kind of good looking too. David still won in the looks department. He really was attractive. A lot more fortunate than most of the guys in the school. They were all kind of awkward at this age still. Most of them were still childish and immature. It wasn't hard to notice that.

David definitely looked like he could be much older. He looked like he could be around twenty or twenty one. He was a lot more masculine than most seventeen year old guys. He had clearly matured much faster than almost everyone else. You could easily tell by the fact that he had really clear skin, very defined shoulders, and the fact that it looked like he hadn't shaved this morning. Compared to most guys in our grade, that was impressive that there was even something there.

He seemed to have successfully made it out of the awkward stages. His voice was a lot deeper than most guys. He was definitely what I would call manly.

But still at the same time, he still looked like a kid. It was a weird mix but it worked to make him adorable and easily likeable. At first glance, he came across as super nice. Which he was. I definitely felt comfortable around him. It was like he was interested in something other than looks. Something I said I could never find the other day.

Lunch ended a little while later. The table got up and left for class. I David came to my locker. He casually leaned against the one next to mine.

"So, I was wondering…"

I kind of was afraid he would ask me out. I mean, I would say yes in a second. But I was afraid of what Jeremy would do to him. He could easily break David in half. That would end up being a problem.

He continued, "Would you want to come back to my house and hang out for a while?"

Okay, that wasn't a date. I was alright with that.

"Yeah. That sounds cool."

He smiled, "Cool. So I guess, meet me same place as yesterday?"

I nodded, "Sure."

He smiled again and headed off to his locker.

The afternoon was easy. I was really excited actually. It was kind of the first time I was hanging out with someone I wanted to. Same as yesterday, I easily snuck out of the class and got my stuff. Also same as yesterday, I met David at his locker. I was a little more enthused this time.

"Hey! Let's go!"

He smirked, "Okay, okay. Someone's a little hyper."

I smiled, "No. I just want to get out of here."

He smiled back, "Alright then."

He took me out the back car and out to the beat up red Jeep. Once again, opening my door and letting me in before he got in his side. I was kind of starting to believe that chivalry wasn't totally dead.

Once we started driving, he looked like he had something to get out.

"So, if you're so miserable with Jeremy, why do you go out with him?"

I honestly didn't know. I tried to think of something quick. I thought I knew why he was asking.

"There is a reason you're asking me that."

He looked over at me, "And what would that be?"

I smiled, "You're clearly interested in me."

He laughed quietly, "No. I'm not."

"Come on. You can tell me."

"No. I really don't know if I am. I don't think I'm ready for another relationship yet."

He suddenly became stiff and his voice dropped. It was like he was a totally different person. It was weird.

"Why?"

He shook his head, "Its just…bad things happened with the last one."

I looked over at him. He almost looked like he was in pain or something.

"Like what?"

He looked down, "Just bad things. I'm leaving it at that."

I was going to have to take that. I didn't want him feeling uncomfortable. Whatever happened with his last relationship obviously was still hurting him. That made me feel kind of bad. I really hadn't known heartbreak before. I never had someone to want that badly.

He pulled up to a cute suburban house just a few streets down from mine. It was a light yellow with blue shutters and a red door. It was smaller than mine, but I would much rather live somewhere like this as opposed to a mansion where it was just you.

David got out of the car and opened my door.

He smiled, "Well, here it is."

I smiled back, "It's cute."

"Thanks. It's kind of small and gets cramped with all of us sometimes, but its home."

He led me up to the door and turned the key. The inside was just as cute as the outside if not cuter. It was decorated nicely with family pictures and neat furniture. I liked the look of it. The walls were simple pastels and blended well. It seemed like a very cozy place to live.

David brought me into his kitchen where his mom and little brother were. His mom came around the counter and hugged him.

"Hi baby! How was school?"

He smiled, "Fine."

She returned back around the counter. I was kind of jealous that his mom seemed to care about him. She seemed really sweet too. She had a cheerful smile and her eyes were just like David's. She had blonde hair as opposed to David's brown hair. I didn't see much else of a resemblance other than that. Maybe he looked more like his dad.

The boy sitting at the barstool turned around.

David smiled, "Oh. Right. Sam, this is my mom,"

I smiled, "Nice to meet you."

She smiled back, "It's nice to meet you too."

He then playfully tapped the boy on the stool, "And this is Andrew."

Andrew smiled. He looked kind of like his brother. But a much younger looking version. He must have been 13 or 14. One main difference was the fact that he had glasses. David didn't. Or at least I thought.

I smiled again, "Nice to meet you."

He smiled back, "You too."

David continued, "So we're just going to hang out I guess."

His mom nodded, "David, no girls alone in your room."

He shook his head, "Mom. I'm not going to do anything bad."

She smiled, "Fine. Don't lock your door."

He sighed, "Thank you."

David turned around and brought me down the hallway near the kitchen. He came up on the last door and turned the knob. He went inside as I followed.

"Well this is it."

I looked around. It was cute. The walls were white for the most part and the ceiling was low and kind of tilted. It must have been where the roof got lower. The walls were covered with all kinds of band posters. There was one small single bed, two dressers and one closet. Overall, it was pretty clean.

I smiled, "It's nice."

He took a seat on the bed, "It's small."

I came over and sat next to him, "It's not that bad."

He smiled, "Thanks."

He leaned back on the bed for a second quickly exposing part of what looked like a happy trail. He quickly sat up and pulled his shirt back down. He rubbed the sides of his head.

"What's wrong?"

"Headache. I have Ms. Carter ninth period."

I automatically understood what he meant. No one liked her. She had one of the most annoying voices I have ever heard. I got lucky enough to not have her.

He continued, "She hates me. I swear. If there was one kid that she could banish from her classroom forever, it would be me."

I laughed, "Why?"

He shook his head, "I have no idea! In the middle of class she just goes, 'Cook! Back of the room now! There is no talking in my class!' Surprisingly I wasn't talking. Normally I am but not whenever she freaks out on me. I think she's hearing things. She's only like what a hundred or so."

I laughed a little harder, "I got lucky. I never had her."

He shook his head, "Yeah. You are."

I looked around and noticed two guitars sitting in the one corner. They were nice. One acoustic and one electric. One was a Les Paul. By far one of the nicest guitars out there.

"Those are nice. The white one's a Les Paul right?"

He looked over, "Yup. I'm impressed. You play?"

I started to learn but never kept with it, "A little. My dad taught me when I was younger before he died."

He nodded, "I'm sorry."

I shook my head, "No its fine. It was a long time ago."

"Oh. Okay."

I decided to move on. My family situation was not something I openly talked about.

"So, do you write music? Or just cover other peoples."

"No. I write my own."

I smiled kind of flirtatiously, "Can I see one?"

He smiled, "Really?"

I nodded. He continued, "Right above the amp, the little paper. Can you grab that?"

"Sure." I reached over and grabbed the sheet. I started to read it.

They had to have been the lyrics. They were nothing like I had ever seen before. They were incredible. Simple yet beautiful and very deep. For something from a seventeen year old, it was extremely impressive. Or more for anyone at any age.

I finished, "Wow. Those are great."

He smiled, "Thanks."

I now more than ever wanted to hear it sung or played on guitar.

"Do you think I could hear how it sounds with the music?"

"You really want to hear it?"

I nodded. He smiled and grabbed the acoustic off the stand. He started to gently strum the strings. The melody was sweet and simple. I really liked it. Then when the verses came in and he started to sing, I liked it even more. I guess liked was an understatement. I loved it. He had an incredible voice. It was soft but still bold and steady at the same time. He had a great rock sound that I could easily hear on the radio today. He could even hit the big notes. I was ridiculously impressed. He ended the song.

I kind of didn't know what to say, "That was…amazing. Wow."

He blushed, "Thanks."

"You're like crazy talented. Why are you not famous yet?"

He laughed subtly, "I don't know. That's a little out of my control don't you think?"

I smiled, "Maybe a little. But seriously, you should get out there and make a name for you're self. You could win American Idol or something."

He laughed, "No. I don't think so. I'm certainly not right for American Idol. But thank you for the compliments."

"You're welcome. Something is going to happen for you. I know it will."

He smiled, "I hope."

The rest of the afternoon we spent talking and just hanging out. I actually found out that we have a lot more than I thought in common. For the first time, I ended up laughing quite a bit and actually smiling more. It was weird but I liked it. It was some kind of new feeling that I wasn't used to and I couldn't explain. It felt good and I didn't want it to go away.

I realized a few things as well. David was one of the most amazing people I have ever met, I couldn't find flaws with him, and that I was happier when I was with him. Yes, I knew him two days but it didn't seem to make a difference. I couldn't help but kind of start to develop a crush on him. I really liked him.

Later on, David drove me home. I had a really good time. I didn't quite want to wait for tomorrow to see him. I didn't have much else of a choice though. I went inside and let the rest of the night slowly drag on. I wanted tomorrow to come more than anything.


	3. Chapter 3

I got to school sort of early the next morning. I slept pretty well considering how jumpy and excited I was. I headed straight to my locker to get my stuff. I got there to find David waiting for me.

"What are you following me or something?"

He smiled, "Following, Stalking, pursuing…whatever you want to call it. No I just have a little extra time and I figured I would come see you."

I smiled back, "Oh. Okay. I don't have a problem with that."

I suddenly remembered all of my old _friends_ and how they would feel if I ditched them again. It would start all kinds of rumors.

"David, do you think I could sit with my old table today? I probably have a lot of things I need to clear the air about over there."

He nodded, "Sure. Just don't totally ditch me."

I couldn't. I would never do that. Especially not now.

"I won't I promise."

He smiled, "Oh. I gotta go. I'm going to be late if I don't go now. I'm one away from a detention. And trust me detention sucks."

I smiled, "Aw. What did they get you for?"

He thought for a second, "Talking. Of course. Those teachers just don't know how to have fun anymore."

I laughed, "Oh okay. Well you'd better get out of here before they give you another one."

He nodded, "Yeah. I'll see you later."

He headed off to his locker.

Once lunch came around, I felt kind of dull again. I had to go sit with people who I really wasn't happy with. I kind of didn't want to do this, but I had to. It would be the last time I did. I took a seat at the table. Nicole was the first to notice.

"OMG! Sam! Where were you?"

I had to quickly think of a lie, "Umm…I had a lot of work to do so I did some of that."

They seemed to believe it. They were all to preoccupied with how they looked and everyone else's lives to spot a simple lie. I knew David would be able to tell if I was faking something.

Jeremy put his arm around my chair, "Good. I thought you might have been sitting with someone else."

I was. "No. I wasn't."

"Well that's good. Because any guy that comes in between us…well…he's dead."

I got chills up my spine. I really was scared now. I knew for a fact that Jeremy could break all of the guys in the school in half. Making that happen would be a piece of cake. I was especially scared because if he found out about David, he would hurt him badly. And David didn't seem like the kind that would fight back.

I shook that feeling quickly.

Nicole butted in, "Aw. Isn't that sweet?"

I nodded regretfully, "Yeah. It's great."

All this was a lie I wasn't even convinced myself. I decided I had to get up and out of there for a minute. I headed over to the snack line and started looking around for something to keep me away from them. I felt someone come up from behind and grab my waist. I jumped a little. I had to admit it kind of scared me at first. It was David.

"Hey!"

I smiled, "Hey. Don't do that again! You scared me."

He looked down and laughed, "Sorry. Anyways, how's lunch?"

I groaned, "Fabulous."

"Well that's good."

"It's called sarcasm David."

He smirked, "I know. That's why I said that's good. Because it's clearly not."

I nodded, "Yeah. It sucks over there. It's like hell for me."

"Okay. Then don't sit there. And if they hate you forever, well, I can't help you with that."

I playfully tapped his arm, "Thanks a lot."

He nodded, "No problem. I'll see you later."

He turned and headed back to his table. I went back to mine as well. Not much else happened in the lunch period. Just the typical crap I hated. It seemed to go by fast. Thank god.

I headed back out to my locker as the bell rang. David came and leaned on the locker next to mine as he usually did.

"Look, if you're not busy tonight…would you maybe want to come to the movies with me or something?"

I smiled, "Sure."

"Really? You don't have plans or nothing? I mean it's a Friday night, I would understand."

Even if I did have plans I would probably end up canceling for him anyways.

"No. No plans."

He smiled, "Cool. Just as friends though. It's not like a date or anything."

Damn. I kind of wanted it to be.

"Yeah. Just friends."

"Okay, so I'll pick you up at around 6?"

I nodded, "That sounds good."

He smiled, "Sweet. I'll see you then."

I decided on walking home today for some reason. It could give me a little time to think. I needed a way out of this confusing almost love triangle. The easiest way out was to end it with Jeremy. I would feel kind of bad for dumping him, but it had to be done. I really wasn't happy with him. I had been planning this for a while now.

At the end of the day, I got my stuff and headed outside. I looked around for Jeremy. He was standing near the bike racks with a bunch of the other football players. I went right up to them without even really thinking.

I tapped Jeremy on the shoulder, "Hey. I think we need to talk."

He turned, "Sure babe. What about?"

"I just don't feel the same way about this relationship anymore. I think we need a break."

His face looked shocked and mad, "You're dumping me? Is it for some other guy?"

No. It really wasn't. It had been something I needed to do for a while but I just had a little more motivation now. Especially after what he said at lunch. I didn't want anyone to get hurt. Especially not David. He didn't deserve that.

"No. I just don't feel like this is working out."

He looked pissed, "Okay. Well don't come crawling back to me when you get your heart broken."

"Oh I won't."

I walked past him and headed home.

By the time I got home, it was around four. I had two hours to spend freely. Well, really only one. I should start getting ready at around five or so. I figured that since this wasn't really a date, I didn't have to dress too fancy. I still wanted to look nice though. I didn't want to ruin any possible chances I had with David.

By the time 6 rolled around I had gotten excited and nervous all at the same time. This was the first time I was hanging out with someone I wanted to. Or at least had something in common with. The doorbell rang promptly on time. I took a deep breath and opened it.

David was waiting patiently with his hands in his pockets. He looked really cute. Well, he always did. It was like his thing. He was adorable in a dorky kind of way. I liked it. He didn't seem too into himself either. That got really annoying sometimes when people thought they were so awesome when they clearly weren't.

He smiled, "Hey! You look great."

I smiled back, "Thanks. So do you."

He shrugged, "I guess. You ready?"

I nodded. He led me out to his car and opened my door. I got in and got settled. David crossed in front of the car and got in on the other side. He put the key in the ignition and started to drive.

"So, how was the rest of your day?"

I thought for a second, "I guess it was okay."

"How just okay?"

"Umm…I broke up with Jeremy this afternoon."

His voice sounded sympathetic, "Aw. I'm sorry. It wasn't because of me was it?"

Maybe a little, "No. It wasn't. You don't have to worry about it. I had been meaning to do it for a while."

"Okay. Good, I wouldn't want to come in between you two. I would feel awful."

I smiled, "Yeah. It's okay."

He nodded, "Good. So how is the single life so far?"

I smiled, "Its fine. You would know right?"

He laughed, "Yeah. I would."

We pulled up to the theater. We got out and got on line. David pulled out his wallet.

"Wait, you don't have to pay. I've got it."

He shook his head, "Yeah I do. Isn't that what guys do?"

I kind of gave a blank stare, "I don't know."

"You act like this is new to you."

I nodded, "Well, it kind of is."

He looked shocked, "So you mean you have always been the one paying on dates?"

I nodded again, "Yeah."

"Wow. That's not right."

"Yeah. And those were what I called boyfriends."

He smiled, "That's kind of sad. Would I happen to be one of those?"

I didn't want things going too fast, "No," I quickly felt bad, "But any girl would be lucky to have you for one."

"Oh really? And why is that?"

I smiled, "Because you actually care."

He blushed, "Oh. I guess I do."

The line moved and it was our turn. David ordered the tickets and we got on the snack line.

"David, let me get the snacks. You got the tickets."

He shook his head and laughed, "No. Don't worry about it."

I gave up, "Fine."

He smiled, "Thank you."

I quickly wondered how much he knew about me. I didn't want him to be clueless if he was. I mean, I had a reputation.

"So, how much do you really know about me?"

He thought for a second, "Well…There are a lot of people who know a lot about you. In this school, nothing is exactly private. But I guess I know quite a bit."

"Is that good? Or bad?"

"I don't really care."

He didn't? "You don't?"

He shook his head, "No. Not really. It's not as bad as some of the other stuff I hear in the locker room."

"Is it as bad as the girl's locker room?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. I've never been in the girl's locker room. But I hear all kinds of stuff. Who's sleeping with who and who's hooked up with who. It's really disgusting. And not to mention awkward."

I laughed, "Why is it awkward?"

He shrugged, "I don't know it just is. I don't need to hear that kind of stuff. It's just…gross. Some people should keep those things to themselves."

I nodded, "I agree. It's the same for me. Thanks to Nicole."

He laughed, "Yeah, she seems like fun."

"Oh yeah. She's fun when she stops getting in everyone's business."

He smiled, "I'm sure."

The line moved and we got our snacks. We headed inside and got a seat. The movie started a few minutes later. It was supposed to be a comedy. But it wasn't all that funny. I kind of kept quiet I didn't want David to think I was weird or anything.

The movie finished a little while later. It wasn't all that long. Maybe an hour and a half. It was around 8 when we got out. It felt kind of early. I think it was more because I wanted to be with David a little more. I couldn't help but feel warm and fuzzy inside. As lame as that sounded.

We went to the front of the theaters.

"So what did you think of the movie?"

David lifted his shoulders, "It was okay."

"I agree."

He hesitated, "I don't want to head back home just yet."

Neither did I.

He continued, "Do you just kind of want to take a walk and talk or something?"

"Sure. That sounds good."

He smiled, "Cool."

We headed up the street to the center of town.

David continued, "I don't hear you talk about your family that much. What are they like?"

The idea of talking about that didn't settle well with me. But if I ever wanted a good relationship with David, romantic or not I would have to tell him about it eventually.

"Umm…It's complicated."

"I don't mind."

I smiled, "Okay. Where to start? My parents never wanted kids. I don't have a good relationship with my mom. I had one with my dad but, he died a few years ago. And then my mom, sort of…left. She's just never around. I haven't talked to her in a long time. I kind of live alone. Except sometime the housekeeper is there. No one else in my family has ever really cared either. So…yeah."

He looked kind of sad and upset, "I'm sorry. I had no idea. That's awful. I could never do that. That's got to be hard."

I nodded, "Yeah. It is. But I'm okay. I guess."

"I mean, without my mom, or dad. Or Andrew or Adam. I don't think I could take that. If you ever need anything, I'm always here."

I felt weak in the knees. No one had ever said something that sweet to me before.

"Thanks. Its nice to know someone is there."

He smiled, "Yeah. I mean it."

I took a seat on a bench behind us. David sat next to me. I changed the subject.

"So, tell me about your band."

He sighed, "Okay. It's just Bobby, Jeff and me. Bobby on drums. Jeff on Bass. And me on Guitar and vocals. I love doing it but nothing big has happened. I don't want to feel like I'm wasting my time."

I thought back to the other day. I remembered how good he was. If the other guys were as talented as he was, they had to have something happen for them.

"Something's gonna happen. I know it will."

He smiled, "I hope."

"Just don't give up on your dream."

He nodded, "I won't."

I smiled back, "Good."

David moved over a little closer to me, "I know this sounds random but, have you ever thought about something else in a relationship other than looks or what everyone wants?"

I had just thought not that long ago that no one else in the school would feel that way. I guess I was wrong.

"Yes."

David sighed, "I thought I was the only one."

I smiled, "No."

He leaned in closer. I could feel my heart racing inside my chest. There was some kind of uncontrollable urge going on inside of me. I leaned in closer. He looked like he was hesitating a little. I had to say I was hesitant too. I really liked him and I didn't want to mess anything up. David moved closer and gently placed his lips on mine.

This had to have been the first time I actually didn't know what to do during a kiss. I didn't want to freak out or show how I really felt. He brought one hand to the side of my face. I kissed him back carefully trying not to mess it up.

He was really a great kisser. I didn't want to be superficial or anything but he was. Very in control and calm. Most guys were kind of messy and tense. It was pretty nasty. Those were the ones I think I must have scared.

David was surprisingly brave. Not many guys would have to courage to ask someone like me out that simply. Most guys would have just plain given up and started running. Unless they were just into me for my looks.

It kind of ended up going longer than most first date kisses normally would. I figured it was because neither one of us wanted to stop anytime soon.

David pulled back and bit down on his lower lip. I smiled. He kind of blushed. I really wanted to go back and continue but it might seem like too much for what wasn't supposed to be a date to begin with.

"I think we should start heading back."

I nodded and stood up off the bench, "Yeah. It's getting kind of late."

We headed back to the car and David drove me back to my place. The car ride was silent for the most part. I mean there wasn't much to say after that. We pulled up in my driveway.

"I had a great time tonight."

David smiled, "So did I. Do you want to do this again?"

I nodded, "Definitely."

"Great, how does tomorrow night sound?"

"That sounds great. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Yeah. We can work things out from there I guess."

I smiled, "Yeah. Good night."

I got out of the car and headed inside. I didn't want to fall asleep or even try. I was pretty sure I was in love. I couldn't tell. It was honestly a first for me. I figured you were in love when reality finally becomes better than dreams. All I could think was that nothing could top this. Something good had come along and I wasn't planning on letting it slip away anytime soon.

I couldn't sleep that night. There were too many things rushing through my head. Sleepless nights were not going to do me any good but I didn't care. I didn't want to forget any of it.


	4. Chapter 4

I finally did fall asleep that night. I don't know how, but I did. I seriously could not stop thinking about that kiss. I think I dreamed about it. I really couldn't begin to think about how crazy I was about David. There was something about him that made me want more and more.

The morning was boring. Much like most of my life until now. I had nothing better to do than try and clean up a little bit. Living alone with no one to do it for you can get out of hand. As I started to clear off the bookshelf I found last year's yearbook.

I will admit I hadn't touched it for the longest time. There was a little bit of dust build up on it. I flipped it open. I noticed all the signatures in the front. It would seem like I was well liked and popular based off that. Isn't that what most girls want?

Not me. I mean as cool as it was to have everyone know your name and have them look at you with superiority, it really didn't matter to me. I knew that always ditching my friends for David was not going to help my reputation at all. But I didn't care. I was so much happier now than I ever was before.

I flipped open to my picture. I basically looked the same except for a few minor things like hair length and how I wore my makeup. Then I flipped to the C's to look for David. I found him located on the center of the page. I honestly thought yearbook pictures were cheesy and always looked strange. His didn't. It looked kind of normal.

There were a bunch of other kids around him who had forgotten to smile or did at the wrong time and ended up with weird faces. Those were really entertaining to look at. I felt mean though. So I stopped.

I flipped to the back of the book where the clubs and teams were. I figured he had to be an athlete. He was very built and obviously did something. I quickly flipped past the football team knowing he was not on that. He was way too small compared to everyone else. They could all easily break David in half.

I got to the baseball team. And sure enough there he was. They had a group picture and the names of all the players listed off to the side. We still needed to plan out what we were going to do tonight. Maybe surprising him at practice would be easy to do it. I wouldn't mind either. Getting to see him again would be exciting for me.

I got ready for the day and headed over to the school's fields. I decided to walk. Well considering I had no car that was my only option. I got there and took a seat on the bleachers. The team was practicing. I guess they were batting. I was not one who knew sports at all.

I spotted David on the pitchers mound. Bobby was on third base. I had really never seen the team play since I was always stuck going to football games. Those were boring and violent. I never got the point of that sport. I sat and watched the practice for a few minutes.

Bobby looked up and smiled when he noticed me. He carefully slid over to David and whispered in his ear. David looked over my way and smiled. He turned back to the players and called a water break. He walked over to me.

He looked adorable in his uniform. It perfectly complimented his really perfect figure. I had never seen him without a shirt or anything. I was just using what I had at the moment. He had his hat turned backwards. It was kind of ridiculously adorable.

"Hey! You found me."

I smiled, "Yeah. It wasn't hard. The yearbook has all the teams and stuff in the back."

He nodded, "Oh. So that means you must have seen my picture."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"It kind of is. Not attractive."

I laughed, "Its fine."

He shrugged, "I guess its okay. So how did you know where practice was?"

"Football practice. They are on the other field at the same time."

He nodded, "Oh yeah. I try to keep away from them. They are kind of scary."

I laughed, "Just a little. So…pitcher?"

He nodded, "Yeah. Team captain too."

I smiled, "Sweet. Lefty?"

"Oh yeah. I am."

"Very impressive. So…I came here to see if you wanted to come over to my place tonight. Just to hang out."

He smiled, "Sure! That sounds cool. What time?"

"How does 7 sound?"

He pushed up his sleeve and checked his watch, "So it's four now. We're almost done. So I'll head home, shower and meet you at seven."

I smiled back, "Great. I'll see you then."

He smiled and nodded. He leaned in carefully and kissed me on the cheek. I felt slightly melted inside. He had to stop doing stuff like that. Then when I thought about it, he shouldn't stop. I liked it.

One of the players yelled across the field, "Hey Dave! This is a water break not a time to flirt!"

David blushed, "I gotta go."

David turned and headed back to the field. One of the guys whistled at him. He shook his head.

A different player said, "Damn. Its no wonder why he's playing better."

Another one chimed in, "Yeah…It's because he's getting laid. Well."

David shook his head, "Oh my god. Shut up!"

I laughed quietly. That definitely did not apply to him. We had never had sex. I knew him for just a few days. I doubted he ever had. He just seemed too innocent to fall for something like that. Plus the way he mentioned how locker room talk was awkward hinted that he was not familiar with it or never done it.

He was somewhat smart for waiting. Waiting for something made it all the more exciting in the end. I wasn't that smart. I never really thought of all the bad things that could come of it. Honestly, I didn't enjoy sleeping around and hooking up with people. I had never actually cared about someone before, so I was just doing it because everyone else was. That was wrong.

The past few years were kind of a mess. Everything bad that teenagers do, I've probably tried. From drinking to smoking to even drugs. I had done it all. I was one of the only ones to get back on track and stop. Most people were still doing it and weren't stopping.

I didn't want to mess things up too badly.

I turned around and headed home. I didn't know what David and I were going to do exactly but I figured that just seeing him again would be nice. I thought for a while. Maybe movies could work. I headed out to the video store and picked out a few. I found a good scary one. Maybe if I pretended to be scared enough he would put his arm around me or something. And then a romantic one. Maybe it will provoke some really sweet romantic ideas for him. I was clearly wishful thinking.

I got back home and changed into something cute. I put on a yellow tank top with a light pink shirt on top. And a simple worn pair of jeans. I fixed my make up and waited. It was almost seven. I could feel myself getting jumpy again. The door bell rang and I took in a deep breath as I stood up and headed to the door.

I opened the door. I took one look at him and gasped. He looked hot. Like really hot. He had on a dark, tight pair of jeans, a black button down, and a pair of black converse. Accessorized with a few necklaces and bracelets. I struggled to find something coherent to say.

"Umm…hey."

He smiled. That was not helping. "Hey. You look great."

I smiled back, "Thanks. You too."

My breathing regulated and I invited him in. He looked around.

"Wow. This whole place to yourself?"

I nodded, "Yeah. It gets kind of creepy sometimes."

"Yeah. I can see that. I would get in so much trouble here."

I smiled again, "Yeah. Trust me I have."

He looked over at me, "Its okay. We all make mistakes."

I nodded, "Thanks." I wanted to change the subject, "So I figured we could watch a movie or something. If you want to do something else, that's fine."

He shook his head, "That's okay. We can do that."

"Okay…I have scary or romantic. Which one?"

He thought for a second, "How about scary for now?"

I nodded, "Okay. That's cool."

I popped in the movie and took a seat next to David on the couch. The movie was alright. Most horror movies now aren't that great and the acting is often more funny than scary. I tried not to laugh though. I decided not to put on the scared act. It might seem desperate. Which I was not. Maybe a little.

The movie finished a little while later. It was only around nine. But I didn't want to watch the other one. Movies only entertained you for so long. I looked over at David.

"So, what did you think?"

He smiled, "It was okay. How about you?"

I nodded in agreement, "Yeah. It was just alright."

"We don't do all that well with movies do we?"

I laughed, "No. That's okay though. I just like spending time with you."

He smiled, "Me too."

David leaned in and carefully met at my lips. He quickly pulled away.

"What's wrong?"

He shrugged, "I just am kind of new at this. It's not something I do all that often. I mean, it's not something I've done in a while."

I smiled. It was cute that he was self conscious about his kissing skills.

"It's okay. I don't mind. Here try it again."

He nodded. Then he leaned near me again and kissed me again with a little more confidence. I liked this. I brought my hand up to the side of his face. He stopped.

"That better?"

I smiled again, "Yeah. David, I have to admit. I think I kind of, sort of might be falling for you."

He smiled, "Really?"

I nodded, "Yes. Really."

"Well how would this make you feel?"

He leaned in closer again. And then out of nowhere, that same strange urge came over me again. I leaned in more near him as he did the same. I just couldn't stop myself. It was something bigger than me controlling me. He leaned in more and reached my lips. That same electrifying spark was instantly there.

I moved even closer to him and put my arms around his shoulders. David started to lean backwards onto the couch. I followed and continued to kiss him. He said he was sort of new at the whole kissing thing. I didn't believe him. He was really good.

As I lay on top of him, I started to unbutton his shirt. Something was coming over me. I normally would never do this with someone I had known for less than a week. It seemed kind of slutty to do something like this so fast. I finished unbuttoning his shirt and brought it back to his shoulders and down his arms. He didn't seem to mind.

If he was uncomfortable, he would stop me and tell me it was too much. But he didn't. He seemed okay with it. I was super sure he had never gone that far before considering kissing was new for him.

As he grabbed his shirt from my hands and tossed it on the ground, I realized that he actually had a really hot body. His arms were really strong and big and he totally worked out. His chest and abs were firm and chiseled. Just everything about him was so amazing. What was he trying to do to me? This was not what I needed to control myself.

He pulled off the shirt I was wearing and tossed it on the ground. Why did I wear layers? I was in my tank top now. He held his hands at my waist and pulled me closer. I realized how wrong this was. It really was. This was the third time we had hung out and we were already making out on my couch. But David didn't stop me.

If this was the way it was going, this wasn't quite the right place to do this. I decided to bring up that point.

I pulled back from his lips, "Don't you think we should move this somewhere _else_?"

Oh My God. I noticed my emphasis on the word, else. That made me feel even more wrong. By else, I meant the bedroom. What was wrong with me? Why was I doing this?

He gasped for air, "If you wish."

I stood up carefully, still kissing him. He followed. My room wasn't that far away. That made it easier. Making out and standing up are not easy to do at the same time. Not when you were trying to change location.

Once we hit the room I realized the door was shut. David kind of pushed me against the door. I was kind of pinned. That was just motivation for him to go harder. I wasn't complaining though. I pushed my hand back onto the handle and opened the door.

We kind of stumbled into the room. I moved to the edge of the bed and he gently pushed me back on to the bed. He climbed on top of me and continued where he left off. I reached down and pulled off the tank top I was wearing. David ran his hands through my hair. It felt really good. I decided to be bold and take his jeans off. I started to unbutton and unzip them carefully. He smiled and assisted in sliding down his hips and legs.

I was right in guessing what kind of underwear he wore. Boxer briefs. I could just tell. You can't wear regular boxers with tight pants like he wore. This wasn't helping. He undid my pants and slid them right off with ease. He quickly rolled over and let me get on top of him.

I was trying to stop myself from going any further.

I pulled myself back, "This feels so wrong."

He sounded out of breath still, "Then why are you doing it?"

I thought of what would come next, "Because it feels so right."

He smiled, "Then do what ever you want."

Was he giving me permission? No Sam No! Stop thinking like that. I couldn't help myself though.

"Do you think this is too much to soon?"

"No. Not at all."

That made me feel a little better. I didn't want him to feel violated at all. That would be awful. He picked up right where he stopped last but went lower and started to kiss my neck. That was it. I surrendered. I wasn't going to fight myself any longer. I just couldn't take it any more. I had no more self control.

Just then, my phone rang.

He looked surprised, "Who is it?"

I checked the phone, "Its Nicole. I have to get this or else she's going to get suspicious."

He sighed, "Make it quick."

I climbed off on top of him and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

Oh wow. My voice sounded like I had obviously been busy.

"Oh My God! Sam what happened?"

Her voice was piercing and irritating.

"With what?"

"You and Jeremy!"

I saw David rise from the bed and come over behind me. I could feel him right behind me. His voice was deep, growly and really sexy.

"Tell her you have to go."

I suddenly was under a trance as if he were controlling me.

"Nicole. I gotta go."

She gasped, "Please tell me you're not with that new guy! Oh my god! Do you realize what your doing?"

David started to kiss my neck again.

"Yeah I know. I know."

He continued. I was so distracted now. I could hear Nicole continuing on the phone. I pressed the end call button.

"Thank you."

He put his hands on my waist and pulled me back to the bed. I climbed back on top of him.

The next few minutes were way out there. I just couldn't have seen David doing this so soon but he was. He seemed so innocent. The whole fact that he was new at the whole making out and kissing thing definitely led me to believe that he had never slept with anyone before. Based off of what was going on now, I doubted that. He was good. Really good. And if he never had before, he had now.

He held me down hard so all I could do was squirm with pleasure. I didn't mind. He could continue. This was so much better than it was with Jeremy. And for the first time, I was actually enjoying this. If this was what I was getting, I could get used to this easily.

I knew the risks of doing this. I honestly didn't care though. I knew that if something bad did happen David would be there for me. At least I hoped. There was something about him that made me trust him. So I hoped it meant he would be there if I needed him.

After a little while, he stopped and pulled out. I was tired and out of breath. He had worked me hard. I noticed he was out of breath too. I wrapped my arms around him. He pulled me close into him. I rested my head on his chest. I listened to him breathing. It was heavy and deep. His heart was racing fast too.

I really didn't know what to say as of right now. I was at a loss for words, exhausted and on cloud nine all at the same time. I couldn't decide which one to go with.

David wrapped his arms around me tightly and held me close into him. He started to gently rub my back. The exhaustion caught up with me and I fell asleep in his arms.

The next morning, I woke up later than I normally would. I was still so beat from last night. I looked over at David, who was completely out. He looked really calm and peaceful. His hair was a mess. He still looked adorable though. I really wanted him to wake up but I didn't want to wake him up. I didn't know whether or not he was a morning person or not.

I got up and put on a shirt and some shorts. I didn't know exactly what to do till he got up. It was kind of boring. I checked email and did some stuff on the computer. I heard David groan in the other room. Yeah, I didn't think he was a morning person. I went into the kitchen and sat at one of the barstools. He would find me in there if he was able to get up. A few minutes later, he came out of the bedroom and took a seat next to me.

"Morning. How did you sleep?"

He groaned, "Fine. I guess."

I smiled, "Good. You look…interesting."

He looked like it had been a long night for him. His hair was pretty messy and his eyes were barely open. He still managed to look adorable though.

"Interesting?"

"Well, yeah."

"Oh. Sorry."

He started to fix his hair.

"No. It's fine. It looks cute. I kind of like it."

He smiled, "Thanks. I guess. I _feel_ interesting."

I knew what he meant, "Yeah, Me too."

"And I'm not a morning person to begin with. You're lucky I'm even talking. But seriously, after last night, wow."

I giggled, "I definitely know what you mean."

He looked at me, "Is it always like this? You know, like the morning after?"

I was kind of unsure how to answer that, "Umm…No. I don't think so. Why? Do you not like it or something?"

He shook his head, "No. It's just weird for me. I don't know why."

It was weird for me too, "Oh. Same."

He took a deep breath, "You know that was my first time right?"

I was honestly kind of shocked. He seemed innocent, but after _that_ I doubted that was the case.

"Really?"

He nodded, "Should I be embarrassed?"

"No! There is nothing wrong with that."

"Good. It just never felt right before. Well until last night that is."

I smiled, "You're pretty strong. I wish I had done that."

I really did. I regretted not waiting for someone I really loved, like David.

"That's okay. And thanks."

I was slightly shocked by the fact that he didn't care about things I had done in the past. If he knew some of them, he might not like me anymore.

"You mean it doesn't matter to you that I have done bad things in the past?"

"No. I don't consider that a bad thing. Just something you should be careful with. You really never know."

I wasn't talking about just that. I meant everything he sort of deserved to know.

"But David, I've done way worse. I've thrown parties when I wasn't supposed to and got totally wasted. I've tried drugs before. I had a lot of problems over the years. Does that matter to you?"

He looked down, "Not really. That was the past. You're not that person anymore. I know you're not. I never ever saw bad in you. Even before I met you and got to know the incredible person you are."

"Really?"

He nodded, "I always saw something more to you. Even when everyone just saw you from the outside. I just knew there was something more to you than that. And that is what I'm crazy about."

I wanted to cry. He must have been the only person out there who saw good in me. No one else ever did. I was the typical popular girl that all the other girls must have hated, but still, he didn't care. Honestly, there were times where I felt like I wasn't worth anything. But things like that made me feel like something. They made me not feel empty. I actually felt loved for the first time in a long time.

I sighed, "Thank you. David, where have you been all my life?"

He smiled. I was serious though. After the terrible life I had, just knowing him made everything okay.

I continued, "Nothing has been easy for me. I wish I had someone like you around this whole time. Maybe, I wouldn't have felt like there was no point in me existing."

He looked shocked. He sounded extremely mad and disapproving, "Please don't ever say that again. Just don't even go there. Please. I wouldn't want to live without you."

I was really caught off guard by his reaction. It was like it really meant something to him. I guess I scared him though. But there were times where I felt suicidal. I could never bring myself to do it, but I felt like I wanted to.

"David what do you see in me? I'm just not right for you. I mean you deserve someone perfect. Like you."

He looked down again, "I am not in anyway, perfect. I've done bad things too. And there is a lot I see in you. I won't go on and list them; I would be going on all day."

I smiled. He leaned in and kissed me softly on the cheek. I got chills. Not a bad kind, more like a really good kind. He suddenly looked stressed.

"What's wrong?"

He sighed, "I just kind of thought of all the things that could happen as a result of well…you know."

"Aw. David, don't worry. It's fine. Nothing bad will happen."

He looked slightly relieved, "Thanks. But you know all they tell you in school? They make it seem so terrible. It's just confusing."

"No it's not so terrible. You don't have to worry."

"I would just feel awful if something happened to you. If I gave you some kind of disease or something. Or you got pregnant on accident. I'm in no way, ready for kids. At all. I would be a terrible dad."

"Neither am I, but that's not going to happen. Trust me. And if it did on accident, I would be okay on my own. And no, you would not be a terrible dad."

The fact that he was so concerned was really sweet.

"On your own? I would never leave you if that happened. I'm not planning on leaving you now none the less if you were having my baby."

"Thanks. But I don't think we need to worry about that now."

He smiled, "Good. I just want to be happy with you for now."

I smiled, "Me too."

I knew that whole thing with loyalty would come into play. I secretly hoped something would happen just so I could see how far he would go for me. I know that sounded so bad, but I really wanted that. Just to give me an excuse to love him more. Nothing too drastic though. But definitely not a baby. I was not ready for that.

"David, you do realize that you are the one and only good thing in my life? The only thing that is always there when I need it?"

His eyes started to look teary, "Yeah. And trust me, I'm never leaving."

He put his arms around me and held me close to him. He rubbed my back gently.

"You know I'm **always** here for you."

I noticed his emphasis on 'always'. That made me feel really good.

"Thank you. I need that."

He picked my head up out of his shoulder, "I love you."

I quickly realized that was the first time he had said that to me. I could feel the tears starting again.

"I love you too."

I dropped my head back down. I knew he meant it. It felt so good after being nothing for so long. No one had told me that and meant it in a long time if ever. Of course I got it from Jeremy, but he never meant it. I was sure of that. Then of course were the people that said they loved you but weren't 'in love' with you. Just the way friends would say it.

David lifted my head again and looked at me with those amazing green eyes, "You're everything to me. You need to know that."

I nodded. He smiled. I melted again. All of the little things he did made my heart race or something of that nature. He was just unreal to me.


	5. Chapter 5

After the weekend I had, I was still on cloud nine and nothing was going to throw me off. Or so I thought. I headed to my locker and started to get my books. Nicole rushed up to my locker. I had no urge to see her.

"What is it Nicole?"

She sounded like she needed something to feed off of, gossip wise. "What the hell happened Saturday night?"

"You don't need to know."

She frowned, "You don't think I know? I'm not that stupid Sam."

Actually, yes she was. She was the kind of person that would ask what 'idk' meant and when someone answered with, "I don't know." She would respond with, "Oh my god! No one does!" She really didn't stand all that great a chance in the real world. All she knew was gossip and being popular. And being a bitch. She was awfully good at that too.

"I never said you were. But it really is none of your business."

She crossed her arms, "Fine. If that's the way you want to be. I'll warn you now. Avoid Jeremy."

"Why?!"

"He knows you're with someone else now."

I didn't see the big deal with that. I dumped him. He would have a reason to be mad if I was still with him and I was cheating on him. But I wasn't.

"That shouldn't matter. I broke up with him on Friday. I can see whoever I want. Plus how does he know?"

She shook her head, "I don't know."

Nicole couldn't even look me in the eyes, "Nicole! Why did you tell him?"

She uncrossed her arms, "I had to!"

I was extremely mad, "No you didn't. Some things are meant to be private. That being one of them!"

"You know what? I really care about you and this is not right. That guy is not doing you any good. He's not who you should be with!"

"You have to be freaking kidding me. Since when are you looking out for me? Since when do you suddenly care? You never stepped in ever when I was about to do something stupid before! And the one time I do something smart for myself and am with someone who I am actually happy with, you try to stop me?! I don't want to hear it."

She folded her arms again, "Fine. I was just thinking, you remember what Jeremy said the other day at lunch? About anyone who comes in between him and you? They were dead? I think he might have a motive and a target now."

I felt chills roll up my spine. She was right. The only legit thing she had to say scared the crap out of me.

"Nicole, don't even say that. He wasn't being serious."

She nodded, "Yes he was. He told me this morning that he was."

I got the same chills back. "Are you sure?"

She twirled her hair with her fingers, "Oh I'm very sure."

Nicole was clearly trying to scare me and make me mad. She couldn't take the fact that I was right.

She continued, "Well, tell your new boyfriend to be careful if he doesn't want to get hurt."

She turned and walked the other way. I really had no idea what to do. I didn't want to believe that Jeremy would do something bad to David. But I knew he could if he tried. I didn't want to think about it but I knew I had to do something.

David came up to my locker just as Nicole left.

"Hey!"

I turned and shut the locker, "David, we need to talk. It's important."

His face looked kind of scared, "Okay. What about?"

I couldn't seem to tell him right now in the middle of the hallway. "Just trust me. Can you meet me in the back stairwell in ten minutes?"

He nodded, still with the same scared expression as before, "Sure."

I headed off to class. I couldn't help but feel nervous. Especially the fact that there was nothing I could do. About ten minutes later I left to go to the bathroom. I headed to the back of the school and into the stairwell. David wasn't there yet.

A few seconds later, he came around the corner. He still looked kind of nervous. He took a deep breath.

"Okay…what's going on?"

I didn't know how to word it, "Jeremy knows."

"He knows what?"

"He knows we're together."

He looked confused, "But I thought you broke up with him. You did right?"

I nodded, "Yes! But he's still mad and the other day he said anyone who came between us was dead. That person is you."

He looked down, "Sam, there is nothing for you to worry about."

"David, I've seen what he can do. I don't want to see anything bad happen to you."

I could feel tears building. The thought of having something happen to him scared me badly.

I let one tear slide down my cheek. David put his hands on my waist and leaned against the wall.

"Sam. He won't do anything to me. Please do not worry."

He brought one hand up and dried my eyes. I felt a little better but was still afraid. If he was alone, there was more of a chance Jeremy could find him and hurt him.

"Please just be careful."  
He nodded, "I will."

David put his arms around me. I rested my head on his shoulder. He tilted my head up.

"Sam, don't worry. Nothing is going to happen to me."

I couldn't help but feel that he was lying to me. Or just trying to make me believe that. He let me go. I stepped back. He smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

"I guess I have to head back to class."

He nodded, "Yeah. Me too."

I faked a smile and headed back around to corner.

I was totally freaked out all day up until lunch. Once I got there I sat extra close to David. I knew Bobby and Jeff were wondering the motivation for my sudden extreme protectiveness. It was a little strange I was sure, but I was too scared of loosing him. He could clearly tell I was nervous.

I really didn't know what to believe at this point. I just wanted today to be over. Maybe Jeremy would drop it if he missed out on his chance. I really was hoping that ended up being the case. The rest of lunch was calm. I knew that Jeremy wouldn't do anything if I was right there. Because then I would ruin his reputation and tell all his secrets that I promised I wouldn't. Either way, if he did something to David I was going mess things up for him. The reason for this was jealousy. He didn't want to admit that I found someone else. And that I was happy. Because honestly, without me, all of them were nothing. And as egotistical as that sounded, it was true.

Bobby spoke up, "So. Did you guys hang out this weekend?"

David looked up, "Yeah. Friday and Saturday."

Jeff nodded, "Cool. What did you do?"

I was quickly afraid that David would spill and go on and on about all the things we did. It was a typical guy thing. I would hate when the lunch discussion was all about things that I wanted private.

David shrugged, "We just hung out. You know."

They looked unimpressed. Bobby nodded, "Cool."

The lunch bell rang. David followed me to my locker afterwards. I turned to him.

"They don't know?"

"They don't know what?"

I got quieter, "You never told Bobby and Jeff that we kind of slept together?"

He shook his head, "No. Why would I do that?"

"I don't know. I'm used to having everyone knowing what I do and publicizing it around the school."

He rested his hand on the side of my face, "Sam, that was between us. No one else has to know. Obviously they will know eventually, but I am not going out of my way to tell people. My parents still have no idea. They think I was at Bobby's house all night."

He really did care about me and my feelings. I was surprised.

"Wow. Thanks."

He nodded, "Sure."

I had to get one last thing out, "And David, I don't want to pretend like it never happened. Because it did. And I don't regret it. Neither should you."

He smiled, "I don't."

He then turned down the hallway and headed to his locker.

The afternoon was long. I was still scared but slightly more at ease. I didn't think Jeremy would try to start a fight in classes. That would be extremely desperate. Not to mention he would get kicked off the football team. He wouldn't risk getting caught.

But the problem was David wouldn't tell anyone if Jeremy did something to him. He wouldn't fight back either. He was not one who would do that. He would do the minimal to protect himself. But being brave for someone only gets you so far.

By the end of the day, I remembered I had to go see a teacher about something I had a question about. I headed to my locker. David came up to mine, ready to leave.

"Hey!"

I smiled, "Hey. Look I have to go see Ms. Smith for a minute or two. Do you think you could wait for me?"

He shook his head, "No. I'm leaving."

He seemed dead serious. "You're going to leave me here?"

David laughed, "I was just kidding. Of course I'll wait. I'll be by the bike racks."

I smiled again, "Okay. See you in a few."

I shut the door and headed down the hallway. Ms. Smith was one of my least favorite teachers. She was actually kind of scary. I had heard all kinds of stories about her. Luckily I avoided trouble in her class. Most kids didn't.

I headed into the room. I had a question about an assignment that we were working on. She was able to answer it, but not without droning on and on. She tended to do that. She was one of those teachers who needed to retire fast.

I checked the time on my phone. I had been here for like five minutes already. It should have only taken one or two. Poor David. I felt bad making him wait. She finally finished and let me leave. I headed back out to parking lot where David said he would be waiting. He smiled as I walked out.

"There you are! I thought she ate you or something."

I looked down and shook my head, "No. She didn't eat me."

He smiled again, "Oh good. I've heard she's done that before. But only to freshmen."

"I swear, you're messed up."

He nodded, "Just a little." He reached down and got his backpack off the ground, "Let's get out of here."

David put his arm around me and started to lead me to the car. I had to admit, being in his arms was the nicest place for me to be. With him was the one place where I felt like everything would be okay. Just as we took a few steps someone yelled from behind us.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going? So you think its okay to steal my girlfriend?"

I turned around. So did David. It was Jeremy. I gripped onto David shirt tightly as Jeremy came closer. I knew something bad was going to happen. This was what I had tried to prevent. David loosened my grip on his shirt and distanced himself from me.

David turned to me. He looked slightly scared but still brave and strong like I was used to seeing. "Sam…get in the car."

Did he really expect me to leave him? I wasn't going to.

"No. I'm not leaving you."

He removed his hand from my side, "Get in the car."

"David, I'm not leaving you." I persisted.

He looked into my eyes, just the way that made me melt, "Please. You've got to trust me."

I did trust him. I really did. Because I knew that he would never do anything to put me in danger. The only thing he was concerned about right now was me getting hurt. I could tell.

Jeremy got closer and was now within a foot from us.

He sounded angry, "I think we need to settle this!"

Since I clearly wasn't going anywhere, David pushed me behind him to use himself as a shield, making him the only thing between me and Jeremy. That was how he wanted it.

Jeremy threw a punch at David. He missed. If he was this inaccurate, he wasn't as tough as I thought. I grabbed onto the back of David's jacket again.

David turned around again to me. He looked more panicked this time. Almost like he knew something was going to happen to him and he didn't want me to see.

"Sam! Get in the car now!"

Regardless of what he said, I was not getting in the car. I had to do something. I came around from behind David and stepped in between them. David tried to grab me before I got too close.

"Jeremy. You don't have to do this."

Jeremy pushed me aside harshly, "This doesn't involve you Sam."

Of course it involved me. He was about to hurt someone I loved. I couldn't let that happen. I could tell that made David mad. He grabbed the sides of my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"Don't touch her!"

There was a deep feeling of possessiveness in his voice as if I were his. I didn't care. If that were Jeremy saying that it would annoy me really badly. But since it was David and he would do better things with me than Jeremy ever would, I didn't mind.

Jeremy's eyes filled with rage, "You should be the one not touching her. She's my girlfriend."

I stepped in near David. Jeremy was clearly getting more and more mad.

"Jeremy, I am not your girlfriend."

He pulled me out of David's grip, "Stay out of this. This does not involve you."

I decided to jump in…again, "It does involve me! You're just jealous that I'm much happier with someone else!"

I meant for David to hear that. Even though he probably already knew. Also because by saying that, it would make Jeremy angrier at me and distract him from hurting David. It was a weak plan, but I was hoping it would work.

Jeremy pushed me away much harder. I really didn't see it coming. I fell to the ground hard. I wasn't hurt badly. Maybe just some small scrapes. I looked over at David. He looked mad. Almost furious. It was the first time I had really seen that side of him. I was kind of scared.

He bent down on his knees and gently brushed the side of my face.

"I told you not to touch her!" He quickly turned to me, "Are you okay? I'm so sorry."

I looked up at him. His eyes looked pained and sympathetic in comparison to the deep anger I saw just seconds before.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

Jeremy came closer again, "It's time to finish this. This is what you get."

David helped me up off the ground. I stood behind him once again. Before he even had a chance to turn around, Jeremy threw another punch at him. This one hit him. I turned his head towards me. I noticed he was bleeding. It wasn't a lot, which was a good thing.

"David, you're bleeding."

He brought his sleeve up to his nose and tried to get rid of some of it.

"Don't worry. It's fine."

I pushed Jeremy back just to keep him away.

"Jeremy! Stop this right now!"

David rested his hands on my waist, "Sam. Please stay out of this. I don't want to see you get hurt."

I appreciated the protectiveness but I wasn't the one who would be in trouble. I could tell Jeremy was super mad now. He roughly removed my hand from his chest and jerked me out from in between them.

Jeremy looked at David with piercing eyes, "Aw. Isn't that sweet?"

He then grabbed the edges of David's jacket tightly and pushed David to the ground. David fell back and hit the ground really hard. It looked like he had hit his head the hardest. He didn't move. I started to panic.

There were tears filling up in my eyes and my heart was racing.

I rushed over to his side. I didn't know what to do. I ran my hands down the sides of his face. He didn't even move or anything. The fact that he wasn't responding to anything scared me really badly.

"David, are you okay? Please. No."

No response still.

Jeremy picked up his backpack and looked down at me holding David in my arms "Looks like someone learned a lesson."

How could he even say that? How could he not feel guilty? I let Jeremy go. I wasn't going to confront him and leave David. I looked back down at him. There was nothing. He seemed unconscious. He felt weak. It was never something I had gotten used to. I was used to him being the strong one and who was more in control. As of now, there was no power in his body whatsoever.

"David, please. No."

Begging for him to come back wasn't going to help. I was trying though. It seemed like the minutes were passing so slow. I was unsure on whether or not to call an ambulance. I knew that would be the smart thing to do. I just didn't want to come to the reality that he was hurt that bad.

He was still breathing. Slowly but still breathing. I just wanted him to wake up. I just wanted to know he was okay. The silence was scary. I was used to him telling me everything was going to be okay. I didn't expect me to have to be the one trying to comfort him.

I pulled him closer to me and rested my head on his carefully. I wasn't going to leave him. I just had to wait for something to happen. I decided that I had to call 911. I pulled out my phone and held it in my shaky hand.

Just as I was about to start dialing, I felt David move. I looked down. He slowly opened his eyes and groaned.

"Oh My God. David, are you okay?"

He sat up a little bit, "Yeah, I'm okay. Ow."

I put my arms around him and hugged him, "I thought I lost you."

"You didn't."

"I feel terrible. This is my entire fault."

He smiled, "No its not. I was going to get it either way."

"It could have been prevented. Are you sure you're okay? I want to make sure you don't have brain damage or internal injuries or something."

He laughed, "Brain damage?"

"Yeah. You hit your head really hard. Please, let me take you to the nurse."

He sat the rest of the way up, "Sam. I'm fine. I'll just be kind of sore for a little while."

"Please. It would make me feel so much better."

He nodded, "Fine."

"Here let me help you up."

I put my arm around his back and helped him stand up. Once he was up, I walked him into the nurse's office.

The nurse was just getting ready to leave. She looked up at us.

"What's wrong?"

She sounded kind mean. This was why I never went down here.

David smiled, "I just need an ice pack. That's it."

I was convinced that he knew how to charm every single person out there with just a simple smile or looking in their eyes. It was working for him.

She nodded, "Sure."

She went over to the fridge area and took one out. She handed it to him.

"I have a meeting now. So it's just the two of you. No misbehaving."

She grabbed her clipboard off the desk and walked out the room. I really hated doctors and hospitals and all things along those lines. It was just weird.

David took a seat on the examining table. I came over and sat in one of the swivel chairs.

"So you're going to make it?"

He smiled, "Yeah. It was a close one."

He had a really good sense of humor. Something I had noticed all along. I liked that. The little sarcastic remarks were really cute and pretty funny too.

"Good. Glad you're okay."

He looked down, "Was that from just now?"

I didn't know what he was talking about, "What?"

He pointed to a cut on my knee. It looked kind of new. "Oh. I guess it is."

When I fell I must have gotten it. It was only bleeding a little but it looked kind of deep. David got up off the table and went over to the band aids.

"I think we should get that cleaned."

I should be used to his protectiveness by now, "David, its fine."

He shook his head, "I don't want it to get infected. I've seen that. It's not pleasant."

He wasn't going to give up. So I went along with it. He grabbed the bottle of antiseptic off the small table with all the little medicines and poured some on a cotton ball. He gently put it on my cut and cleaned it. It kind of stung but if I said something, it would make David get really apologetic really fast. He took the band aid from the box and opened it.

He continued, "So tell me, why would you leave someone like Jeremy for someone like me?"

"He never really cared about me."

David kind of nodded, "But he's really attractive."

He didn't get it sometimes. Jeremy was good looking but he was such a jerk.

"You are too."

He shook his head, "No I'm not."

He had to be joking. He was incredibly gorgeous. He could be a model or something. I couldn't find any flaws with him whatsoever.

"David, that is so not true. You really are. I happen to think you are much more attractive than Jeremy. No one has told you that before?"

He shook his head again, "I don't think so. Never to my face."

"Well I am now."

He smiled, "Thanks. I guess I'm just okay."

He really didn't think he was attractive. It was weird for me. I was used to Jeremy telling me how hot he was all the time.

"You're more than okay. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Plus, if anyone talked to you for five minutes they would just love you."

He blushed, "Thanks. I don't get any of that a lot."

"Why not? That's crazy that no one has told you, you are just incredible."

David walked over to me on the table and put his arms around my waist. He looked me in the eyes again.

He blushed again, "It's just very uncommon. Like someone calling you something short of beautiful."

This time I blushed, "Thanks."

He nodded, "That's the truth."

He leaned in and tenderly kissed me.

David walked over from the garbage can where he tossed away the band aid wrapper. He took a seat backwards on the swivel chair and rolled over to me.

"I just realized we've never had an official date."

"What about the movies?"

He thought, "We agreed on just friends."

"But we kissed."

He nodded, "True. Still just friends though."

"Friends with benefits?"

He nodded again, "You could say that."

"What about Saturday?"

"I think that was still just friends."

"Wait. What? How is that just friends?! I don't know of any friends who sleep together!"

He laughed, "Very true. But still. Nothing official."

"Geez. You have a lot of rules when it comes to this."

"I know. I'm just careful. Anyways, how does dinner on Friday night sound?"

"That sounds great."

He smiled, "Cool. I'm excited."

"Yeah. Me too."

David brought me home later. I was still totally amazed that he still cared about me after what I put him through today. No one would have ever gotten badly hurt for me and still not give up on me. I felt bad. I really did. I would have never asked someone to defend me like that.

I fell asleep easily that night. I had never found someone I had wanted so badly in my life. I always did. I never got tired of seeing him or being with him. He was the one thing keeping me going. I had never really been in love before. But I was now. And I loved it.


	6. Chapter 6

Friday seemed to come really fast. That was a good thing. I was actually really excited. After all the trashy boyfriends, David was the biggest relief. Friday afternoon seemed to drag on though. It took forever. Sitting around was completely boring. David said that he was going to pick me up at 6. At around five, I started getting ready.

I didn't know exactly how to dress. I wanted to look nice for him. I sifted through my closet. I pulled out a pair of dark jeans and a nice blue top. I decided that the shirt was too bright. I should go with something more subtle. I looked around again. I found a shirt like it, but this one was light brown.

I headed into the bathroom. Doing my hair was my least favorite thing about getting ready. It just was boring. I decided to keep it straight for tonight. I didn't want to over do it. I kept the make up simple too. I looked ay myself in the mirror. I looked cute. And if I thought I looked good, so would David.

At six on the dot, the door bell rang. I all of a sudden got nervous. I really didn't want to mess things up with him. He probably was nervous too. This was his first date in a long time. He seemed to be getting his confidence back and I didn't want to crush him with a bad date. I didn't think that was going to happen though. We definitely liked each other enough for this to go well.

I headed to the door and opened it. I gasped. I had no idea what to say. He looked absolutely amazing. He had on a pair of black jeans and a white button down shirt topped off with a black vest and skinny tie. His hair was perfectly spiked, a little higher than normal. Just wow. He smiled. I felt my heart skip a few beats.

"Hey! You ready to go?"

I was kind of spacing out, "Huh?"

He gave me kind of a funny look, "Are you ready?"

I quickly came back, "Oh! Yeah. I'm ready."

He took my hand and led me to his car. David, of course, opened my door and helped me in. He got into the drivers seat. I quickly noticed his car was really clean. Much cleaner than it was that day on the way home.

"You cleaned your car out."

He nodded but looked kind of bummed, "Yeah. My mom made me."

I laughed, "I'm sorry. That sucks."

"Yeah. It definitely does. But it needed it. I just don't know where some things are. I put them somewhere and I can't remember where it was."

I laughed again, "Really?"

He nodded again, "They'll turn up eventually. Like when the car becomes a mess again. That will be soon. I'm not concerned."

He started the car and pulled away. The whole time we drove he kept asking me questions. How my day went, what I had done all after noon. All sorts of stuff. I didn't mind being bombarded by his questions. I just liked talking to him and hearing his voice. We pulled up to a cute little Italian restaurant in town. I couldn't say I was one who ate out a lot so it was a little different for me. He led me inside to the hostess table. I was quick to realize that the waitress was incredibly hot and was filled out very nicely. She was exactly the kind of girl all guys want. It made me a little scared. I was afraid that she would start flirting with David and steal him on our date.

She was giving him flirty looks and totally checking him out. It was kind of annoying me. He wasn't noticing, if he was, he was ignoring them. She walked us to our table and handed me a menu. She then bent over far and handed David his. She was totally flaunting herself at him. He wasn't even legal yet! Was she serious? He gave her a suspicious look and thanked her. She turned and went back to her podium. He looked kind of creeped out. It was cute.

"She's interesting."

I smiled, "Yeah. She is."

"Do you think she gets that I'm not even legal yet?"

I kind of could see where she was coming from though. He was very mature looking. That was reinforced after seeing him without a shirt. He was just ridiculously attractive inside and out.

He read my mind, "That's what I was thinking. She must like younger men. You don't look 17 though."

He really looked way older than that. Possibly in his early twenties. Maybe 21 or 22.

"I don't?"

"No. You look much older. You act way more mature than 17 too."

He smiled, "Why thank you."

"You're welcome."

David opened the menu and started looking at the options. I did the same. He looked up after a minute or two.

"So, what do you normally do on dates?"

I tried to think of my last one. It had to have been with Jeremy.

"Well, I normally would listen to Jeremy go on and on about how grueling football was and he would make it all about him."

He looked disapproving, "Wow. Why did you put up with that for so long?"

I really couldn't answer that. I had no idea why I had.

"I don't know. I really don't."

He smiled, "I don't want you having to deal with that anymore."

I smiled back, "Thanks."

He quickly changed the subject, "So, I always feel bad about asking you so many questions. I figured I would let you ask yours."

"Like what?"

"Any question you want."

I quickly blurted out the first thing I really wanted to know, "What happened with your last girlfriend?"

He looked like he choked on his water, "Except that one."

"Why not?"

"There are people here. I can't talk about that in public!"

"Fine."

I had to think of something else. He said anything. So I decided to be random.

"What's your middle name?"

He shook his head, "Of all the questions, you pick the ones I don't ever like answering."

I laughed, "Sorry. You said any question."

He nodded, "Yeah. I did didn't I?"

"What is it?"

He looked down and blushed, "Its Roland."

I smiled, "Really? David Roland? Can I call you that?"

I was just kidding.

"No. You can't."

I laughed quietly and thought of my next question, "Do you play any other sports besides baseball?"

"Not at the moment. I did play basketball back a few years ago. But I ended up being slow and couldn't jump that high. I tried football too. But I was way too small and ended up on the ground more than I did standing up. So I stuck with baseball."

Somehow the idea of him playing basketball was really hot. I bet he looked good doing it too.

I tried to think of another one quickly, "Are you a healthy eater or a junk food kind of guy?"

He sighed, "Even though I should eat healthy, I don't. Pretty much anything that is terrible for you, I like a lot."

I actually found that hard to believe. He had such a good body that I wouldn't even think that.

"Really? It doesn't look like it at all."

"Thanks. I really don't do anything."

"You don't go to the gym or anything?"

He shook his head, "Rarely."

"Wow. You're lucky. Most people have to work out and eat right in order for them to look as good as you."

He looked kind of uncomfortable, "Thanks. I don't worry about it though. I'm like really self conscious when it comes to that stuff. I mean, I don't find myself all that attractive. I know you object to that. I just have never considered myself good looking. You are like one of the only people who have seen me without a shirt. Not even my best friends."

How could anybody be self conscious when you looked like him?

"Why?!"

He shook his head, "I don't know. I am not a showy person. I'm really conservative. It's kind of weird."

I thought it was really cute that he felt that way. He always did come off like that. Like the time I told him he was really cute and he didn't believe me. Even if he wasn't attractive, anyone who just talked to him for five minutes would fall in love with him. It certainly didn't take me long at all.

"It's not weird. I think it's kind of cute."

He smiled, "Do you find everything I do cute? It seems like you say that a lot."

I did say that a lot. It was true though. He really was adorable.

I blushed, "I guess."

He smiled again, sort of laughing, "I'm alright with that."

The waitress came back a few seconds later to take our orders. She was still totally flirting with David. It actually became entertaining after a while. When she went to take his order, she bent over again. He didn't make eye contact with her or turn his head. I was trying not to laugh. She took our menus and went into the back. He took a sigh of relief and shook his head.

A few minutes later, dinner came out. We continued our conversation, talking about all different things. The one really awesome thing was, David listened intently the whole time. He never looked bored or irritated by anything I said. I was out of questions, so I figured I would stop there until I came up with more.

The check came later. Before I could even offer to pay, he grabbed it.

"You're not going to let me pay are you?"

He smirked, "Not a chance."

He opened up the case and looked down. He smiled and shook his head.

"What's so funny?"

He showed me the inside of the bill. There was a small post it on the inside with a number and the words "Call Me" written on it. I was trying not to laugh really hard. I was just about to though. He pulled off the post it and stuck it in his pocket.

"Are you going to?"

He shook his head, "No. But I don't want to be rude and leave her post it in there."

I laughed, "Good point."

He pulled out his wallet and paid for dinner. We got up and walked outside. I actually felt all warm and fuzzy inside. It all just felt so right. Everything about it seemed like nothing could ruin it. David turned to me.

"I don't think I'm ready to go just yet."

I agreed, "Neither do I."

I didn't want to have to say goodbye to him just yet.

I continued, "So does this make us official now?"

He smiled, "I think so."

I leaned in and kissed him gently. He was taller than I am so I sometimes have to stretch a little. I don't mind though. It was worth the extra effort.

He took my hand and gently held it, "I love you."

I blushed, "I love you too."

I loved hearing him say that. It just melted me. Same with when he looked me directly in the eyes. I had never felt this way about someone before. It was all new to me. I never had a boyfriend quite like David before. I doubted anyone had. He was one of a kind. I was extremely lucky to get to be with him.

I also liked the fact that he was more about really loving me as opposed to other guys who would just want to make out and sleep with me. He really had his priorities straight. He never made me feel uncomfortable or like I was being forced to do something. It was all just so easy and real.

I continued, "So does this mean I should refer to you as my boyfriend?"

He smiled, "Only if you want to."

I did. I felt proud to call him that. But I felt like he was more than that to me. He was just everything.

"Okay. I will. Are you going to call me your girlfriend now?"

He smiled again, "Sure. It kind of feels like more than that to me though."

Did he really just say what I was thinking? Wow.

"Then what does it feel like?"

He looked like he couldn't figure out what to say, "I don't know. It just feels incredible."

I smiled again, "Same with me."

He looked surprised, "Really?"

I nodded, "Yeah. I can't exactly put it into words though."

He looked down, "Me neither."

We headed back to his car and went back to his house. We got out and started to head inside. Just then, there was a really loud crack of thunder. The dark ominous clouds tumbled over us. The darkness in them was really cool as opposed to telling us to get inside. A few drops started to fall and hit the ground. Then they fell harder to the point of pouring on us like buckets. I didn't want to go inside.

David smiled. He put his hands around my waist and pulled me in really close. He leaned down and rested his lips on mine. I reached up and put my arms around his neck. His face was wet and his hair was soaked along with his clothes. David's white shirt was see- through and clinging to him showing off his amazing body. The rain dripped down the sides of his face and down his neck. My clothes were soaked for the most part too. He ran his hands down my sides and back.

It was like in the movies when ever a rain storm came and the two characters made out in the rain. That was David and I. I felt like this whole thing was a movie and there was someone writing our script for us. It just seemed too good to be true. And as many times as I had thought and said it before, it just felt so good to know someone actually cared. Everything he did was exciting and new to me. It was something I hadn't been through before.

He held me tighter and kissed me again, this time a little more intense. David was gentle but he had times where he was forceful. He would never hurt me though. He never said that, but I could tell by the way he acted so protective that he wouldn't ever do that. He picked his head up.

"You know I love you right?"

I smiled and nodded, "Yeah. I love you too. Like it's not even normal."

I really did sometimes wonder if people were supposed to feel this strong about someone else. I wasn't quite sure if that was the case. I had never felt like this or anything close to it. And I didn't want to feel it with anyone else but David.

He smiled back, "Good. Just checking."

He brought his face back down to mine and did it again. This time he stopped short.

"I think we better go inside now."

I nodded realizing my clothes were soaked. He walked me inside and into his room. I realized I didn't have any other clothes with me. That was a problem. I felt bad being dripping wet in his house, but it didn't seem to bother him.

He scratched his head, "Oh. You don't have other clothes do you?"

I shook my head, "No. Sorry."

He laughed quietly, "Its fine. I can put them in the dryer real fast. In the meantime, do you want to borrow some of mine? They might not fit but it might be okay for now."

I nodded, "That's fine. I'll survive."

He smiled and opened up one drawer and pulled out a t-shirt and a pair of sweats and handed them to me. I took them and headed into the bathroom across the hall. I slid on the t-shirt and sweats. Both surprisingly well fitting. He was a small guy though. He was a bit taller than me but he was very slim. I still didn't believe he didn't work out.

I came out just as he was getting a new shirt on. Just in time to get a quick glance at his abs. He noticed me walk in and smiled.

"They fit okay?"

I nodded, "Yeah. They're fine. Where should I put these?"

I signaled to my wet clothes. He took them and grabbed his from off the ground.

"Oh. I got it. Don't worry."

He left the room quickly and then came back.

He continued, "They'll be out soon. Let's get out of my room, its too small."

I agreed. It wasn't that small. I guess he just thought it was. Most people do think that about their rooms. I didn't. Mine was just right for me.

He brought me out to the living room and had me take a seat on his couch.

"Do you want anything?"

"No. I'm okay."

He smiled, "Just let me know."

He took a seat on the couch next to me. I noticed his parents weren't around.

"Where's your family?"

"Oh. They're just out for now. They'll be home later."

"So you had some privacy."

"Yeah. I did."

He moved in a little closer, "I had a really great time tonight."

I blushed, "So did I. Thanks."

He smiled again, "No problem."

I looked in his eyes. There was something there that I had never seen in anyone else. I couldn't pinpoint it, but I liked it. A lot.

He continued, "I love you more than anything else in the world."

I blushed yet again, "Same here."

David rested his hand on my cheek, "Please don't ever leave me."

I nodded, "I won't. You better not leave me either."

"I won't. Never."

"Good. I just don't want to live without you. Ever."

"You won't. Because I can't live without you either."

I could feel tears in my eyes. I held them back, "Where have you been all my life?"

After everything I have been through, just having someone like David around would have given me a reason to be happy.

He smiled, "I was wondering the same thing. I'm here now though. And I really don't plan on leaving. Even if I start to drive you crazy and you don't want anything to do with me anymore."

I could live with that, "I don't think you have anything to worry about there."

He smiled, "You know I would never do anything to hurt you right?"

I nodded. He was telling the truth. He was always gentle and careful with me. It was like he thought he would break me or something.

"I know."

He leaned in and kissed me carefully. He really was trying to kill me. He was going to be the death of me. I sometimes wondered if he could tell the little reactions that happened every time he did something. Like the chills every time we kissed or the weakening of the knees when he told me he loved me. I'm sure he had by now.

He pulled back. I was starting to get really tired. David leaned back on the couch. I followed and rested next to him. He gave a sweet half smile and put his arms around me. I wrapped my arms around his midsection and rested on his chest. He grabbed one of the blankets from the top of the couch and put it over us.

He looked down, "Good night."

"Night. I love you."

He smiled, "I love you too."

I shut my eyes and carefully listened to him breathe. For some reason, it was comforting. He gently rubbed my back as I was falling asleep. A few minutes later I did.


	7. Chapter 7

As the holidays neared, and all the normal pressure of shopping and decorating lingered over almost everyone, so did the thought of me spending them alone. I had really stopped expecting presents and seriously wondered if anyone in my family knew I was still around. But in that case, it was less for me to worry about buying gifts for. That was a good thing. I sucked at buying gifts.

And in David's case, asking didn't help. I got the same answer every time, "Dont worry about getting me anything. There's nothing I _need_! Please." Well, much to David's chagrin, I wasn't going to take that. I wasn't expecting anything from him either. He had been mentioning how broke he was for weeks now. According to him, allowance and cheap pay from small shows with the band run out eventually. It was probably because he was such a gentleman and always refuses to let me pay on dates. He had gotten money for his birthday, which fell around Christmas. But he said that he wasn't going to spend it just yet. So I took it that meant no gift for me. And I was okay with that. Gifts didn't make up Christmas entirely.

The really good thing was we had off from school. A break from reality would be nice. We got out the day before Christmas Eve. This was a good enough break for me. It was by far the coldest day of the year so far. It had been snowing on and off for a few days now, leaving a delicate white blanket on the grass. Normally, David would drive me home from school. But of course, his car had not been working right so his step-dad brought it into the shop to get it repaired. So we had to walk. He wouldn't stop apologizing for that. And me being me had forgotten my jacket. I tried to keep that on the down low as we were walking. Because that would give David another chance to show off how perfect he was. And it was not fair considering I was an awful girlfriend for him. We were talking about one of his teachers who hates him, which I still can't get how anyone could hate him. He looks over at me and notices that I am freezing and could possibly be an ice sculpture any second.

He smiled, "Forgot your jacket?"

I laughed and responded, "Yeah. I was in a rush to get out of the house this morning and-"

Before I could finish my sentence, I noticed he was sliding off his jacket. Exactly as I expected.

I picked up again, "David, you don't have to. Please. It's freezing."

He smiled and slid my arms through the sleeves, "And that's why I'm giving it to you. Don't worry about me, I'm actually warm. I'll survive."

He finished sliding the jacket over onto my shoulders and started walking again. His jacket was surprisingly warm considering how thin it looked.

We came to my street. He opened his mouth hesitantly as if he were unsure of something.

"So what are you're plans for Christmas?"

I looked down remembering I didn't have any, "Umm…I actually don't have any. My mom and step dad aren't coming home."

His face looked pale and sympathetic, "So you'll be all alone?"

I nodded, "Yeah, pretty much."

He thought for a minute, "Look, how about tomorrow night, you come over to my house. My family comes over and I think it would be cool for you to meet them. Plus I can't take the fact that you would be alone."

I smiled, "Are you sure? I mean I'm not a part of your family, would they mind if you brought your girlfriend?"

He turned to me and brought his hand to the side of my face, "You are a huge part of my life now. I want to be with you more than anyone else."

I blushed. When he said things like that to me, I go weak in the knees and my brain gets all flustered. It's not what you would normally expect from me considering my reputation. I tried to find something to say that wouldn't make me sound like a total idiot,

"What if they don't like me?"

He smiled again and said, "Well then I'll make them like you."

I blushed again.

We made our way up to my house as I started to slide off the jacket.

I handed it to him as he took it he said, "Thanks. Next time remember your jacket! You're going to get sick!"

I laughed.

He continued, "I'll come get you around four tomorrow. I'll bring my moms car."

He knew that would be my next question, how he would get there.

I smiled again, "Thanks."

He leaned in and kissed me softly on the cheek. His lips were warm and felt really good compared to the bitter cold. I got weak in the knees again. He pulled back, smiled, turned and headed down the street to his house. It felt good to know I had someone to be with. I was tired of being alone.

The rest of the night was uneventful. Like most nights. There were some movies on HBO that I sat around and watched. I turned in early knowing that the sooner I did, tomorrow would come. The next morning I woke up to the ground covered in another fresh layer of snow. The day dragged on slowly until about three, when I started getting ready. I decided on wearing a nice pair of black pants and a warm red sweater. I curled my hair into soft spirals, but didn't make them look too forced and unnatural. I also had to finish wrapping David's gift. I had finally got him something. He was looking for a really rare CD that he had searched every record store within a ten mile radius for. He clearly didn't look online. That was where I found it. I actually got an autographed copy, which was way cooler than just a plain CD. I am no expert at gift wrapping but I must admit, it looked pretty decent. And I was going to settle there.

I finished putting on my makeup and getting everything together at home before four came around. The doorbell rang right on time. I grabbed my jacket and purse with the gift inside and headed for the door. David was standing there waiting patiently in his jacket and scarf. He looked really adorable. Before I had time to deeply analyze what he was wearing he said,

"You look amazing. Wow. What are you trying to do to me?"

I blushed again, "Thanks."

He put his arm around my waist and led me to him mom's car. He opened the passenger door to the little silver car then got in his side.

"You'll be the first one there, I think."

I smiled, "That's fine."

He pulled up to his house a few minutes later. The car ride was quiet for the most part. I was okay with that though. Just being in his presence was enough for me. As corny as that sounds, it was true. He got out and opened my door. His house was decorated really cute. It was a cute house to begin with but it looked like a little gingerbread house now.

He opened the front door and led me inside. He stomped off his shoes on the welcome mat and took my jacket and his off and hung them on the coat rack. He looked up at the top of the doorway and then looked back down at me. He smirked and said, "Look what I found."

I looked up and noticed a small piece of mistletoe hanging from the top of the door frame. It's really kind of cheesy but cute in a way.

I laughed, "Oh my-"

Before I finished, he pulled me in, meeting at the lips. Normally I wouldn't like being pulled into a kiss, but this was different. He brought his hands to my waist and held me close to him. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed back. I had to admit, it was a little awkward starting a make-out session with his mom in the other room. But it didn't seem to bother him so I let it go. He moved his hands from my waist up to my face and neck.

But just as he did, his mom called, "David, you do know I'm in the house right?"

He stopped and pulled back. He smiled and looked down as if he were embarrassed.

He looked back up and sighed, "Sorry Mom."

He put his arm back around my waist and went into the main room and kitchen.

It had been kind of dark near the front door, but now in the light I could see what he was wearing. He had on a dark green sweater, gray tinted jeans, and a pair of converse. The dark colors really made his porcelain skin glow. His mom came around the counter and hugged him then me. Andrew was seated at the counter on a stool helping his mom set out snacks on the table. David tapped him on the arm and asked, "So mom recruited you to help out this year?"

Andrew groaned and spun the chair around, "Yeah. I pulled the short straw again."

David laughed and apologized jokingly.

I looked up at him and asked, "Did you help out at all?"

His mom laughed, "David is not allowed to touch anything in the kitchen. He burns everything, even water. He can also set fire to things. That takes skill."

He looked down and shook his head. Embarrassed again.

His mom stopped laughing at him and said, "David, do something. Bring the coats to the guest room. Make yourself a little useful."

He smiled and agreed as he grabbed the jackets off the coat rack.

After he left the room, she looked up and said, "He's really happy you are here."

I smiled, "Yeah. I think I could tell."

David re-entered the room. He returned to where he was before, really close to my side. For any other guy, I would consider this clingy. But in this case, it was protective. Even from the beginning, I could tell that was the kind of boyfriend David would be. Like the other day when he could have been seriously hurt, he put that aside to make sure I was okay. That really said a lot to me. There was a knock at the door. I suddenly got nervous. What if his family didn't like me? Would I never get to see him again? It was all really scary to think about loosing him. So I blocked that out of my mind and tried to remember what he said, "Ill make them like you." If his charm worked on his family as much as it did on me, it would be easy to make that possible. Andrew got up and answered the door.

Two people entered and came into the main room. A man and a woman. The man looked very young and attractive. He slightly resembled David and Andrew but I couldn't piece how. I didn't exactly see the resemblance between David and Andrew that much either. A lot of other people did though. The woman was young and attractive too. I figured they were David's aunt and uncle based off of what he had told me about them. The man came over behind the counter where David and I were standing. He went to drop off the trays and gifts he had in his hands on the other side of the counter.

He tapped David on the shoulder as he passed us, "Jeez David. You get taller every time I see you!"

David laughed and responded, "I stopped growing two years ago Uncle Rob."

My guess was right. His uncle came back around and looked at him in suspicion,

"Oh. Something's different. Skinnier, more muscular. Something new. Good to see you again."

David leaned in and gave his uncle a hug. His uncle looked to the side of David at me and said,

"You must be Sam. We've heard so much about you."

Uh Oh. I grabbed onto the back of David's sweater. He could tell I was nervous. He moved his hand up near the center of my back and gently rubbed it, as a way to tell me not to be so freaked out. I laughed. It was a terrible fake and nervous laugh.

I stuttered, "I hope all good things."

David smiled and continued from there, "Oh yes, all good things. Sam, this is my Uncle Rob and that's my Aunt Karen."

He pointed to the lady who entered with his uncle. David's uncle put out his hand and said,

"It's really nice to meet you Sam. You can call me Rob."

Okay, Rob and Karen. Easy names to remember. I took the handshake, still nervous.

I was trying to be as polite and perfect as I could.

Rob smirked and said, "So, I see you're wearing cologne, huh Dave?"

David blushed and said, "Yeah, why not? Family's over."

Rob smiled, "That's new for you. Yeah family is over but are you sure that it's not someone else you're doing this for?!"

Rob glanced at me and then back at David, who looked really embarrassed. I suddenly did notice the cologne. I never really went into the details of what he smelled like. I really never smelled people. It was just kind of strange to me. But it was still really cute that he was clearly going out of his way for me.

He continued, "So you're 18 now?"

David nodded, "Yeah. Am I making you feel old?"

Rob laughed, "Yes. You have to stop. So you're officially an adult. How is that treating you?"

David shrugged, "Fine. I guess. So far so good."

Rob smiled, "Just wait. You seriously don't look 18 though."

"So I've been told."

"You don't act it either."

David laughed, "Is that a compliment? Or are you going to tell you that I act like a five year old?"

Rob shook his head, "No. That's Andrew."

David looked down, "No. He's a good kid. What else do you expect from a fourteen year old?"

Rob nodded, "Oh yes. You were interesting when you were that age."

David shook his head, "Careful."

Rob laughed, "No you were a good kid. You never gave your mom trouble."

Rob turned and went to go talk to David's mom. Just as he left David's aunt came over. She gave him a big hug. David introduced me to her. She said the same thing that Rob had said,

"We've heard so much about you!"

How much could he have possibly told them?! She was really sweet and bubbly. She pulled me aside, away from David.

She said, "Now, tell me. Is David a good boyfriend?! Because if he's not…"

I laughed and she continued, "Oh, David get out of here. You don't want to hear us girls talking about you. Go talk to your uncle. He's missed you."

David's face was confused, but still really cute. He slowly backed away. I laughed as his aunt asked again.

I hesitated, "He's actually a really good boyfriend. A lot of the time, too good for me."

She smiled, "Aw. Well based off what I've heard, he feels the same exact way about you."

I blushed again. I, in no way, was as good to him as he was to me.

She continued, "I'm happy for you guys. You're cute together. Plus, I haven't seen him this happy in a long time. So in that case, thank you."

"You're welcome."

She shook her head, "Honestly, anyone is better than the last one."

I assumed she was talking about his last girlfriend, whom I already hated and didn't even know. Since David didn't tell me much else other than what forced him into depression, I figured this was a chance to find out more.

"Oh. What exactly happened with her?"

She looked kind of mad, "That girl was bad news from day one. She was rude, difficult, annoying and she just pushed David around all the time. Constantly telling him what to do or how to act. And you know David; he'll do anything to please you. So he was dragged into a lot of things he didn't want to do."

I kind of expected some of that.

"None of us liked her. I don't think she liked us either. I honestly cannot figure out why it lasted as long as it did. But David liked her. He said she treated him better than what we saw. That's what he wanted us to believe. I highly doubted it."

I felt bad hearing all this knowing how bad the aftermath was.

"But what really makes me upset is how she broke up with him. And the things she said when she did."

"How did she do it?"

Karen shook her head, "He took her out on a really romantic date one night. Near the end she just abruptly dumped him. Rob and I were over here that night and from the minute he walked in, we knew something was wrong. He was crushed. It really was terrible. Rob talked with him for like an hour. It just gave me more of a reason to hate her."

If I had known David while all this was going on, I don't think I would have been happy seeing him all messed up and depressed. He didn't deserve any of that.

"But just as we thought things were okay…well…"

I didn't exactly know what she was talking about. But I figured by the sound in her voice that she didn't want to talk about it.

She shook her head, "I think things are okay now. Especially now that he has you. You're everything to him."

I blushed yet again. She left to go talk to David's mom.

David came back over to me and put his arm around my waist.

He smiled sweetly and said, "Did you totally get me in trouble?"

I laughed, "No. I promise."

He smiled back again. I felt really terrible knowing about the last girl. She would be lucky if she never met me. I rested my head on his chest. He looked down and smiled. I honestly didn't care what happened between us. I wasn't going to let him fall out of my reach.

More and more people came. David told me I didn't have to remember any of the names just yet. That made me feel a little better considering I had forgotten half of them already. Everyone talked and ate for a little while. It seemed like a typical family thing. But I didn't really know that too well. A while later, we all sat down to open gifts. David and I took a seat on the couch. He sat really close to me and put

his arm around my shoulder. They went around in a circle so it wasn't too disorganized. David held off on opening his gifts since there were none for me. He said it made him feel bad. When everyone was done and talking, I gave David my gift.

He carefully pulled back the paper and said, "I told you not to get me anything."

I smiled, "Did you really think I was going to take that?"

He laughed and replied, "Yeah. True. I should have known better."

He pulled off the last of the wrapping paper and gasped.

"Oh My God! Where did you find this?!"

I giggled again, "Internet. You can find anything there."

He eyed the CD up and down in amazement, "It's autographed too! Thank you so much. I don't want to undo the wrapping or anything!"

I laughed. He put the CD down for a second and wrapped his arms around me. I was really relieved he liked it. I mean he's just too perfect. I was clueless as to what to get someone as perfect as him.

After he let go of me, he stood up. He looked around then took my hand and helped me off the couch. He smiled sweetly and opened up the sliding glass door and led me out. It was kind of cold out, but nothing I couldn't take. The snow on the ground was soft and untouched. He continued to lead me through the backyard. He checked to make sure that no one could see us through the windows. He took both of my hands and looked me in the eye. I got weak in the knees again. His eyes were melting and dreamy. You could see into them forever. I know how corny that sounds but it was so true.

He smiled again, "I want you to know how happy I am that you are here. This means the world."

I smiled again trying to hide how weak I was for all the sweet little things he said to me. I couldn't help but believe them.

He continued, sounding slightly nervous, "Umm…this is for you. Merry Christmas."

He pulled out a small box from his back pocket. It was wrapped carefully and had a little bow on top matching the wrapping.

I pulled on the ribbon carefully.

He watched in suspense, "If you don't like it, I can always take it back."

I slid the box out of the paper and opened it. I stepped back and gasped. Inside was a beautiful silver necklace. The chain was small and had a heart charm at the end. There were light pink diamonds around the outline of the heart. In the middle were my initials in light blue diamonds. It was by far the most amazing gift anyone had ever given me. It had my favorite colors and diamond cut. Just perfect. I didn't know what to say.

I looked up and said, "Oh my God. David…I…I don't know what to say. This is amazing."

He looked up, "You really like it?"

I could feel tears filling in my eyes, "Of course I do! This is beautiful! This must have cost you a fortune!"

He smiled, "That shouldn't matter."

I stuttered out, "Thank you so much. I love it."

His face lit up, "Oh, I'm so glad you do! Here turn around; I'll put it on you."

I gently took the necklace out of the box and handed it to him. He carefully hooked the clasp on the back and let it fall onto my neck.

He smiled, "It looks beautiful."

I turned back around. Just as I did, it began to snow again. It was just unreal. He was unreal.

I was still fighting back tears, "I still have nothing to say. I'm serious. You are too good for me."

He put his hands on my waist again, "No, I'm not too good for you. Trust me."

I pulled myself closer to him and kissed him. I moved my hands up to the sides of his face and continued to kiss him. I still couldn't believe how I managed to get a boyfriend as amazing as David. I got lucky. Really lucky.

He pulled back slightly, "We should probably head back inside."

I smiled and nodded. He took my hand and led me back into the house. Everyone was cleaning up and getting ready to head out. Everyone said their goodbyes and gave hugs before they left.

David brought me into his room to get a break from all the craziness.

We laid down on his bed. I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested in the curve of his shoulder. David put his arm around me and held me really close to him.

I looked up at him, "I had a really great time tonight."

David smiled, "I did too. I think they all really liked you."

"I was hoping they would."

"Didn't I tell you?"

I nodded. He released me from his arms and turned so he could be directly in front of me.

He continued, "How could they not like the love of my life?"

I froze, "You really think that?"

He nodded, "Of course. I am absolutely in love with you. There is nothing that's going to stop me from doing just that. I will always love you."

For some reason, that was a lot for me to take. I wasn't sure if you could feel weak in the knees when you weren't even standing but I did. I didn't know what to say after that. He was always outdoing me. I didn't care though.

I rested myself back on him, "I'll always love you too."

He pulled me in close to him again. The door creaked open. Rob and Karen quietly stepped in.

Karen smiled, "Aw. Isn't that cute?"

Rob laughed, "We're going to head out. See you soon kid."

They left the room and headed out.

I couldn't place any time where I had felt so happy before meeting David. I hoped I never had to go back to that. Life was just too good right now. I didn't want any interruptions.

I pulled myself even closer into him and started to fall asleep. All I could think was that this had been the best Christmas I had in a long time.


	8. Chapter 8

Just a few days after Christmas, we had another date. This time it was at a party for the students held by the school. I always found it strange how they held it during break. It didn't make sense. It was an annual thing. I always went with Jeremy and Nicole. They made it less fun.

I was able to convince David to go with me. I figured if Bobby and Jeff went, he might consider it. He really was so sheltered at times. It was kind of cute. He was right; I did find everything he did cute. Well, it was true.

We got there just a few minutes after it started. There was music playing loudly from inside and people were crowding around outside. We pushed through the crowd and into the building. The school rented out this big room or lounge like thing. It really was a cool place but it got so crowded which made it a little crazy.

Once we got in, we started to look for Bobby and Jeff. It was easy to find them. They were the ones always trying to cause trouble. David told them they had to behave considering there were other people there and it wasn't just him. They agreed to listen to him.

David and I headed over to one of the couches and took a seat. I sat really close to him with my arm around his shoulders. I really liked his outfit. But then again, when didn't I? He had on a white button down with a simple pair of jeans. I don't know what made him look so good but he did.

I smiled at him, "Are you going to dance with me at all?"

He smiled back, "I don't know. I told you I was a terrible dancer right?"

I nodded, "Yeah, so am I. But I don't care."

He shrugged, "Maybe. We'll see. If I drank a little maybe that would change."

I smirked, "No getting into trouble. I knew you weren't that innocent."

He nodded, "I told you I wasn't. I can hold myself over very well if you must know. I once went on ten shots without loosing it."

"Very impressive. None of that though. I like the sweet and romantic you better."

He smiled, "I can keep it that way. I like him better too."

I leaned in and gently kissed him. Bobby and Jeff came over and sat across from us.

Bobby sighed, "Must you make us jealous."

David laughed, "Why do I make you jealous?"

Jeff crossed his arms, "You have this amazing girlfriend."

Bobby butted in, "Not to mention ridiculously hot."

David glanced at Bobby, "Easy."

Bobby laughed, "Sorry. You're lucky."

David pulled me in closer and said, "I know."

I could tell he had a sense of pride over me. Like he was proud to have won me over. I felt the same way about him. He really was special. And as many times as he told me he wasn't perfect, I didn't believe him. He just was.

Bobby smirked, "Very cute."

David nodded. I had to agree. We did look cute together. I didn't mean to sound too egotistical but it was true.

I noticed Jeremy, Nicole and Brian walk in. I couldn't help but laugh noticing how mad Jeremy looked. Nicole looked slightly disappointed too. I nudged David.

"This should be interesting."

He smiled, "Oh yes. Very fun. At least this time I know to run when Jeremy comes my way."

I frowned, "That wasn't funny. I was really scared!"

"Aw. I'm sorry."

I headed up to go grab something to drink at the front table. Just as I got there, Brian came up to me. I really actually liked him. He was one of the nicest people who hung around with us.

"Hey Sam. I feel like I haven't talked to you in forever."

I smiled, "I know. It's been crazy."

He smiled back, "Yeah. I can tell. How have you been?"

"Great. You?"

He nodded, "Fine. Things have been a little weird, but still fine."

"How are you and Nicole?"

He rolled his eyes, "Honestly, I'm not so into it anymore. I wish I had the strength to break up with her like you did with Jeremy. I don't want to think about the things people will say about me."

I knew how he felt. "I think you should just do it. I obviously didn't care. You shouldn't either. I'm a lot happier now."

He smiled, "Thanks. I can tell. Glad to see you enjoying yourself."

I smiled back, "Yeah. Things are going great."

He nodded, "David's a great guy. I like you two together."

"Thanks. I like us too."

"Well obviously. Yeah, he's really cool."

"Oh and I will apologize for Jeremy since he wont do it himself. You know for what happened the other day after school."

I nodded, knowing what he was talking about, "Thanks then."

He smiled, "No problem. I was really mad at him for that. You know him though. He gets really jealous really easily."

"Yeah. I know."

"Honestly. I wish I could do what you did. I'm just not happy with this. I don't like hanging around them. It just brings me down."

"Then do it Brian."

He shook his head, "I wish it was that easy."

I knew what he meant. I mean, if it hadn't been for David, I would have ended up going back to them and being miserable again. All Brian had to do was find someone to make things easier.

He looked disappointed, "I have to go. I think Nicole wants me back."

I nodded, "Okay. I'll talk to you some other time."

He smiled, "Sure."

I headed back over to the couches. I took a seat next to David.

"So I see Brian doesn't hate you."

I smiled, "No. I guess not. I feel bad for him."

David nodded, "Why?"

"He's just not happy. I know exactly where he's coming from."

He smiled, "I know. Things are going to work out for him."

I smiled back, "I hope they do."

He brought his head up and gently kissed me. I came in closer and kissed him back. Just as I pulled away a group of people walked through the door. I glanced over at David. His eyes were blank and his expression was cold and empty.

I immediately knew something was wrong. He released me from his grip and turned to me.

"Sam, I'll be back. I think I need a minute."

He got up off the couch and headed into one of the back rooms. I got up and followed him. Something was really wrong. The room was small and made to in case there was no more room in the main one. He took a seat on the couch in there.

I took a seat next to him. He covered his face with his hands and looked down. I honestly wish I knew what was going on.

"David, what's wrong?"

He shook his head, "I just can't do this."

I couldn't figure out what he was trying to get across. "What are you talking about?"

He pulled his hands away from his eyes revealing fresh tears coming from his eyes. I felt strange. I really had never seen a guy cry before.

"It's _her._"

I knew what he was talking about right away.

"Jess? She's here? I thought she moved!"

He nodded and covered his eyes again, "She did. She must be back visiting. I can't face her and talk to her. I just can't do it."

I put my arm around him, "Yes, you can. Everyone gets upset about a breakup. It's fine."

He shook his head again, "No its not. She has no idea what it did to me."

I started to feel terrible again, "You have to tell her."

"Sam, I don't think you fully understand."

"Of course I do!"

He shook his head, "No. Sam, she's part of the reason I tried to kill myself."

I stopped breathing for a second, "Wait. What?! David you can't be serious."

He nodded, "I am. It was a mistake and I never should have done it. I would take it back in a second if I could."

I was still completely shocked, "What the hell would make you do something like that?!"

"Just some of the things she said…they hit me. And I believed her."

"Like what?!"

Anyone that could say something that made him want to end his life was completely heartless.

He took in a deep breath and sighed, "She said, 'If something really bad happened to you, no one would really care.' Those exact words."

I wanted to hurt that girl so badly now. And knowing she was in the next room over made it hard to control myself.

"David you have no idea how wrong she is. It's not even close to the truth."

He nodded, "I know. I know. I didn't think that then. I didn't know what to think."

I wanted to cry but at the same time be strong for him. "You shouldn't let anyone tell you that. Ever."

"I didn't know how to take in all the pain and I figured that if I just ended it, that would be easiest."

I shook my head in disbelief, "Of all the people out there to do that, I could have never pictured one being you."

"I know. No one did."

"David, you have to promise me you will never do that again."

He nodded, "I'm not. Believe me. You have no idea how scared I was."

I really didn't, "You're right. I don't."

He lifted his head up and wiped his eyes. "I don't want you to worry about this. I can promise you now; I would never do that again."

I suddenly realized why he was so forgiving of all the bad things I had done. And I also saw why he wasn't perfect.

"I believe you."

"What did you do for her to say that?"

He shook his head, "I have no idea. I never cheated on her, or lied, or screwed her over on something. I was just trying to be a good boyfriend and she dumped me and started throwing all these things out at me. I don't think I deserved it. Maybe I did."

I shook my head, "No you didn't. No one deserves that."

I figured, if I could stay calm, I would talk to her for him since he clearly wasn't ready.

"Do you want me to talk to her?"

He looked up, "Sam, you don't have to."

I actually wanted to. "It's no problem. Which one is she?"

He sighed, "The one with the dark hair wearing the black mini skirt and pink shirt."

I nodded and headed out the door. I started to keep my eyes open for her. I spotted her over by the drinks. I casually headed over to start up a conversation. I knew her slightly well but hadn't seen or talked to her in forever. I didn't know that was his ex-girlfriend.

She looked over her shoulder and glanced at me, "Sam Ryan. Wow. You were the last person I would have ever expected to see hooking up with my ex-boyfriend."

I really didn't like her. "Well, what can I say?"

She smirked, "Yeah. I know how it is for you. Right? But I must ask, what happened with Jeremy? Why would you leave that and settle so much lower?"

I tried to control myself, "I didn't."

"You didn't? I consider that a downgrade."

"David is not a downgrade."

She smiled, "Whatever you say."

"Why are you talking about him like that?!"

"Things didn't work out between us."

I rolled my eyes, "Obviously."

She laughed, "Oh yes. I could never be with someone like that."

"Someone like that?! What is that supposed to mean?"

"Someone who does whatever I say, always wants to be with me, constantly sweet and innocent. I can't deal with that act. I swear. It was ridiculous."

I felt anger building up inside of me, "Did you ever think that was because he cared a lot about you?"

She smirked again, "Maybe. He was just desperate."

"Desperate?! You have to be kidding me!"

"Okay, obsessive works too."

I wanted to hurt her so badly. "But still, did you ever think about what you said when you broke up with him?"

She nodded, "Yes. If you are wondering if I regret it, no."

"Do you know what that did to him?"

She smiled, "Yes. These things got around to me. He wanted attention."

I so badly wanted to hurt her or at least embarrass her. I felt someone come around from behind me and rest their hands on the side of my waist.

David whispered, "Sam, I think we should go."

Jess looked up, "Oh hey David."

He looked up too, but not directly in her eyes, "Jess."

She smiled, "How have you been?"

He nodded, "Fine."

I knew she was planning something, "Are you sure about that?"

He looked like he was about to burst into tears again, "Yes. I'm sure."

She smiled as if she knew what she was doing and she knew how to hurt him and was going to do exactly that, "Really?"

He nodded, "I'm very sure."

"Well that's good to hear. I see you're getting even with me."

He shook his head, "No. I'm not trying to get even with anyone."

She stroked the side of his face flirtatiously, "Are you sure about that?"

She moved her hand down and undid the top couple buttons on his shirt. I so badly wanted to tell her to get her hands off my boyfriend. I could tell he was extremely uncomfortable. I felt awful that she was toying with his emotions like this. He removed her hand from his chest.

"I'm sure Jess."

She brought her hand back to her side, "Are you sure you don't want me back? I mean, I don't like seeing you all upset baby. I've seen you happier."

I knew what she was doing. She was trying to make him think that there was still a chance for them and then crush him again. You could just tell.

He looked back down, "More than anything I'm sure I don't want you back. And I am happy."

She looked disappointed, "Oh okay. Well if you want to be that way."

David looked up, "Yes. I do want to be that way. I'm done with this."

I looked at him, surprised by his sudden confidence. She brought her hand to her hips and sighed.

"Okay. Like I said, no one would really care if something happened to you."

He looked back down as if he were about to cry again. I had enough of this. She couldn't do that to him. Not again.

"Excuse me. You have absolutely no right to say that to him. Ever. He did nothing wrong and does not deserve someone like you. And the truth is, there are so many people that would be devastated if something happened. You are so wrong. No one has the right to tell anyone that. Especially not to David, who happens to be the most amazing person I have ever met."

She looked shocked that I said something, "Fine then. I guess no one can tell the truth around here."

I was beyond furious now, "No. That was a lie."

David leaned in and whispered, "Sam, lets get out of here."

His voice sounded shaky and scared. I nodded. He took my hand and led me out the door. He looked really upset. We got in the car. He still wasn't talking. I think he was too hurt at the moment to say anything. I could tell why he was so heartbroken when she dumped him. She was cold and knew how to mess him up.

David got in and started to drive. I didn't know what to say. Not only did she repeat what she told him that nearly ripped him to pieces but she tried to violate him by getting her hands on him. I feel like I did what I had to do.

David pulled up to his house. I figured he didn't want to be alone. I didn't want him to be alone. He could use someone to be with. I got out of the car. He was sort of rushing to get inside. I stopped him and put my arms around him for a hug. He sighed and put his arms around me. He stepped back after a few seconds. He came and put his arm around me and headed inside. He headed into his room and took a seat on his bed. He just looked shocked and disappointed. I sat next to him and ran my hand up and down his back.

"David, I'm really proud of you."

He gave a sweet half smile, "Thanks. You were great too. Thank you."

I smiled, "You're welcome. That was uncalled for."

He nodded, "I might agree."

I rested my head on his shoulder, "Definitely. She has no idea."

He put one arm around me and held me close to him, "I like to think that. I just still don't know what I did wrong."

"You did nothing wrong. She was being ridiculous. Don't even think about that."

He nodded, "I won't."

David brought his hands to his face again. I could tell that he was crying again. I picked his head up.

"Hey. Everything is going to be okay."

He nodded. I brought my hands up and wiped away his tears.

He shook his head, "You're going to have to tell everyone your boyfriend is an emotional mess."

I smiled, "No. It's okay. You've been hurt badly. You can cry. I don't care."

He nodded, "I'm really sorry. I must have messed this date up big time."

I shook my head, "Its fine. This wasn't your fault."

He smiled again, "Thanks. God, I feel like such a baby. I probably cry more than any other guy in the school."

I laughed quietly, "You know, a lot of girls think it's really sexy when a guy can openly cry. Right?"

He shook his head, "Oh really?"

I nodded, "Oh yeah. Including me."

He weakly smiled, "Thanks."

I wanted to make him feel better. I didn't like seeing him like this at all. It was unusual. He was always happy and optimistic about everything.

I looked up at the side of his face, near his left eye. There was a fairly noticeable mark just below.

"Is that from what happened with Jeremy?"

He looked up and realized what I was talking about, "Oh. Yeah, I think so."

I felt bad, "It's still there?"

He nodded, "It might leave a small scar. It's alright. It will blend in well with all the other ones."

I smiled, "Other ones?"

He smiled back, "I'm a mess. I swear."

I laughed, "Oh really?"

He nodded, "Yeah," He undid a few of the buttons of his shirt and pulled one side over, "This one is from when I was like 13 and I crashed my bike."

I smiled again, "Wow. Very nice."

He smiled, "I've lost count. The ones on my right knee are finally going away. I had to have surgery on it two years ago."

He really was a mess. "And how did that happen?"

"Someone slid into me on first base and broke my knee. I was out for the whole season after that."

I shook my head, "You have to be more careful!"

He nodded, "I know. A lot of my injuries are not my fault though."

"Oh I see."

He smiled and rolled up one of his sleeves. "For example, this one was all Bobby. He pushed me off my skateboard when I was 14 and I fell really hard. Totally not my fault. I did have to get thirty or so stitches, but still."

I smiled, "Oh of course its not you're fault."

He laughed. I looked down and noticed small horizontal scars on the insides of his arms. I knew. It seemed like they weren't there before. But they were now.

"What about them?"

He looked down and pulled his sleeves down. "Some just never go away."

I shut my eyes. He looked genuinely upset. I put my arms around him. He sighed.

"David, it's okay."

He nodded, "I know."

I rested my head on his shoulder. He wrapped one arm around me and pulled me in close. I felt bad knowing that it still hurt him to talk about it. I never really knew. No one had really hinted it or led me to believe or be suspicious.

He shook his head, "Let's drop it for now."

I nodded in agreement, "Okay. Whatever you want."

He smiled, "Don't worry about it."

He slid himself further onto the bed. I followed. He shook his head, "We have to be careful. My mom is in the other room."

I smiled back, "I'm not going to do anything. Trust me."

"I do."

He leaned back onto the pillows to lie down. I always found it interesting to see how people slept. If they did on their backs or on their face. David kind of slept on his side with the covers pulled around him tightly. And it was hard to wake him up. Especially when he was really tired.

I rested in the small of his shoulder, near his chest. He put one arm around me and pulled me in close. It was never hard to fall asleep in this position. It always felt so warm and just…real.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning I headed over to David's house pretty early. I figured that he would be somewhat tired since it was only nine or so. Him and his dad were packing up the car and getting ready to leave. I pulled in and got out of the car. It had been the first time I had driven my car in a while. I always had rides everywhere.

I leaned up against the trunk of the car with my bag.

David smiled, "Hey!"

I smiled back, "Oh my god. I am so proud. It's only nine and you are awake and in a good mood."

He laughed, "I know. I've actually been up since seven."

"I think that's a record."

He nodded, "Definitely. Here let me grab that."

David took my suitcase off the ground and rested it in the trunk on top of a few other bags.

He looked around me, "Where are the rest?"

I shook my head, "That's it."

"Really? Only one?"

I smiled, "Don't be so stereotypical of girls. I don't require much."

"Oh okay then."

I nodded, "So I take it you won't be all that active this vacation?"

He shook his head, "Hell no. I can't do anything relating to skiing or snowboarding. I sit at the bottom. At least I won't be alone this time."

He must have guessed that I don't do that all that well. I'm just not an athletic person. It would be a train wreck for me to go on a mountain and attempt to slide down it without dying.

I figured it would be a long car ride. I was not one to enjoy them, but I guess if I had people to hang out with during it. Whenever my parents would take me on a long trip they would keep me in the back and pretend like I wasn't there. That's how it always was.

Bobby and Jeff came out the front door with theirs. They piled their bags in the trunk.

Bobby came around the front of the car, "I call shotgun!"

David laughed, "I don't think so. Just for that, you have to sit in the way back."

Bobby frowned, "Fine."

For some reason, the authority that David had over Bobby and Jeff was hilarious. He was the oldest. He looked much older than them too. But they did everything he said.

Bobby and Jeff climbed into the car and took a seat in the middle row. David and I moved to the back. Bobby turned around.

"So…Are you finally going to try to do something?"

David shook his head, "I don't think so."

Bobby frowned again, "Why not?"

"Because I don't want to kill myself."

Bobby laughed, "Oh okay. Well we're all still alive!"

David laughed, "Well yeah that's you guys! Me, well that's a different story."

Bobby shook his head in disappointment and turned around. David's parents got ready to leave and started to pull out of the driveway.

The car ride was long, like I expected, but it wasn't as bad as I thought. At least I had someone to talk to some of the time. I think sometime after an hour I must have fallen asleep. I woke up later leaning against David's shoulder. He was asleep as well.

I always loved watching him sleep. I know that sounds creepy, but I did. He always looked peaceful and sweet. Like you just wanted to wrap your arms around him and hold him really tight. Maybe that was just me. I couldn't see Bobby or Jeff doing that. They would probably throw something at him to wake him up.

I looked out the window to see if there were any signs of us getting closer. There were snowy mountains and lots of ski lifts going up and down the sides of the mountains. I didn't like the idea of being up high. I had tried skiing once when I was really little with my dad. It didn't go over so hot.

Luckily David wasn't a big skiing person so I wouldn't be alone sitting at the bottom. He honestly didn't seem like a winter person. Although he did look super cute bundled up with a scarf and jacket. But he did also look good in t-shirts that showed off his arms. He just looked good in anything if you asked me.

The car pulled up to the lodge and stopped in front. David woke up and stretched before we got out of the car. Everyone slid out of the car and grabbed their stuff. We checked in and headed to the little house we were staying in.

It was small and made of logs or something. It had a quaint feel to it. I liked the feeling. It was well furnished and set up nicely. David headed upstairs to one of the bedrooms. He set his stuff down on the bed. His mom came to the door.

"David, can I trust you to behave?"

He sighed, "Yes mom. I won't do anything bad."

She smiled, "Okay then."

She headed down the hall to the other bedrooms. Bobby and Jeff walked in and set their stuff down. Bobby laughed.

"What does she honestly think you are going to do?"

David shook his head, "I have some ideas."

Bobby nodded, "I'm sure you do. I think I know what you're thinking. What would lead her to believe that?"

I came and took a seat next to David on the bed. He shrugged.

"I don't know. She might just be careful."

Bobby took off his jacket and set it on the other bed, "I mean, you wouldn't do that. I know you haven't."

David blushed, "Oh you do?"

Bobby raised his eyebrows as if he were shocked, "Wait a minute? What?!"

David smiled, "I'm not saying anything."

I looked down and shook my head. I still couldn't believe he never told anyone. It was new for me to have some sort of privacy.

Bobby smirked, "I should have known it wouldn't take long."

David shrugged, "I didn't say anything."

Bobby and Jeff headed out to grab lunch down near the main lodge. So did the rest of the family. Just as they left, David shut the door behind them. He sighed.

"Sometimes it gets annoying having such nosy friend's right?"

"Yeah. It really does."

He came and sat on the bed again. "I kind of hope they are gone for a while. I like the alone time with you."

I smiled, "I like it too."

He undid his jacket and leaned in. He gently met at my lips and brought one hand to the side of my face. I slid closer to him and wrapped my arms around him carefully. He leaned back on the bed and I followed. He held me close on top of him around the waist. I ran my hands down his sides. I honestly couldn't control myself around him. He carefully pulled his shirt up and over his head and tossed it to the side of him.

I could feel his grip gently tightening around me. I couldn't really move, but I didn't care. Things were fine just like this. Just then, there was a knock on the door. David quickly stopped. I sat up and got off of him. He grabbed his shirt and quickly put it on. He opened the door. It was Bobby.

"Hey, I left my wallet in here. Can you grab it for me?"

David looked around and grabbed the wallet off the dresser and handed it him. Bobby gave him a suspicious look, "Oh yeah. By the way. We're going up to the mountain later on. And we decided you have to come with us."

David shook his head, "No way. I really don't want to."

Bobby smiled, "Too bad."

David looked down, "Fine. I'll try it once."

Bobby laughed, "This is going to be great."

David gave a fake laugh and slammed the door on Bobby. He came back over and sat on the bed. He groaned.

"I don't want to go. I don't feel well. This is not going to help."

I sighed, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. It's just a bunch of stuff."

"Aw. I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

He shook his head, "Not really. Relaxing might help. But I'm obviously not going to get that."

I felt bad that he was sick on vacation. And also that there was nothing I could do about it.

"You sure there is nothing you need?"

"No. I'm fine."

I smiled, "Okay. If you need anything, let me know."

He smiled back. "I will. My friends really can be a pain in the ass."

I laughed, "Yes. They can be. But that's what makes them so much fun."

He nodded, "Exactly."

I leaned down and kissed him on the forehead. He smiled again.

A little while later, everyone came back and the guys headed off to go skiing. His mom and I headed down to the main lodge to wait for them to finish. I figured it couldn't hurt to bond a little with her. Who knows? Maybe one day she might end up my mother in law. Okay. I had to stop doing that.

We took a seat in the lounge near the fire place. She was exactly the kind of mom I wanted growing up. Loving, accepting, kind. But unfortunately I was given one who didn't even want me to begin with.

She smiled, "Sam, I'm really glad you came."

I smiled back, "Thank you for letting me come. I do feel bad kind of coming to all these family events."

"Don't feel bad. Do you think Bobby and Jeff care? They just show up! Plus, you are a huge part of David's life. That means you are just as important to us."

I blushed, "Thank you. It means a lot."

"Oh I understand. David told me about your family situation and you are more than welcome to come stay with us whenever you want."

I smiled, "Thank you."

She smiled back, "Sam, I don't know if you know how much he loves you."

I blushed again, "I might have an idea."

She laughed, "A lot. I have never seen him this happy. Thank you so much."

"I honestly don't see why I make him so happy. There's not much I have to offer."

"Sam, don't say that. There is a lot that you have to offer. I can easily see why you mean so much to him."

I looked down, "I can tell you this, I have had so many other boyfriends and been with so many other people, but not one of them makes me feel the way David does."

She smiled, "I'm glad you feel that way."

"He's an amazing person."

She smiled, "Thank you. I know. He really is great."

It then occurred to me that David seemed to make everyone in his life happy. He just had that way with people. Also that everyone he met seemed to love him instantly. That was the case for me at least. It was very rare that you could find someone like that.

I blushed yet again. She continued, "He seems pretty serious about this."

"I can tell."

She smiled again, "I know he is. I really like that he has someone now. It's been pretty tough for him for a while."

I nodded. I knew exactly what she meant. No one in the family formally addressed the issue up front. I guess it still hurt them that he would do something like that. It still scared me. I couldn't imagine what it would have been like for his family to hear what happened. It made me feel terrible for them. Almost as bad as it made me feel.

"Yeah I know."

She nodded, "I figured he had told you."

"Yeah. He did. I had no idea."

"Not many people did. Things were finally getting better too."

I looked down hearing the discomfort in her voice, "He said something about that. But he's okay now right?"

She smiled, "Yes. He's completely fine. Better than he's ever been. I think he knows what he did was wrong. I wouldn't worry about it."

I nodded. I hoped she was right. I couldn't take loosing him.

Just then, the guys came into the main lodge. For the most part, they looked happy. I was just glad they didn't have to bring anyone back on a stretcher or something. That would have been bad. David looked less than pleased.

His mom looked up, "How was it?"

David rolled his eyes, "Fabulous."

I laughed, "What happened?"

He took a seat on the couch, "I just fell too many times."

Jeff laughed, "Well, yeah. That one was freaking hilarious!"

David gave him a dirty look, "Oh yeah. Especially since you pushed me down!"

Jeff smirked, "Hey! Andrew told me to!"

David looked over at Andrew, "He's fourteen! You don't have to listen to him!"

I came and sat next to David, "Aw. Are you okay?"

He smiled, "I'll be fine. Sore but fine."

"Do you feel any better?"

He looked really cute. His cheeks were red and looked windblown. I leaned over and kissed him carefully. I couldn't tell if he was blushing or not. He felt pretty warm for someone who had been out in the snow for a while.

He shrugged, "No. I'm still okay though."

"Are you sure you're okay? You feel really warm."

"I do?"

I nodded, "Yeah. I think you have a fever or something."

"I wouldn't be surprised."

"Aw. Do you want me to take you back to the house?"

He nodded, "I guess. I should get some rest though. Thanks to some fantastic friends, I'm unsure if I'll be able to move tomorrow."

Bobby and Jeff tried not to laugh. I felt pretty bad. He was supposed to be on vacation relaxing, but instead he was sick. That sucked. His mom came over and felt his forehead.

"Oh Sam's right. You should head back and get some rest."

I helped him up and started to head to the car. He looked pretty pale. A little more than he normally did.

"So what's wrong?"

He was kind of quiet, "I don't know. I just feel pretty crappy all of a sudden."

I put my arm around him, "Aw. Hopefully if you get some rest, you'll feel better."

He nodded, "I hope so too."

We got in the car and headed back up to the house. I vaguely remembered where it was. Luckily we got their without getting lost in the middle of the mountains. I would have been freaking out. Once we got there, David headed right up to bed. I could tell he really didn't feel well at all.

I just hung around the house for a while, trying not to bother him. He needed his sleep. I had to admit it was boring without him. I just relaxed and did some small stuff for a while. A few hours later, everyone came back.

Bobby took a seat on the couch, "Is he still asleep?"

I nodded, "I think so. I haven't gone to check though. He might be awake."

His mom came over to where we were sitting, "Wow. He seemed okay all morning and in the car. I don't think it's anything serious. I think we're going to go out for dinner tonight. Sam, do you want to see if David wants to come? If he is asleep, he'll be nicest to you."

I laughed, "Okay, I'll go check."

She was right. He was never happy when someone woke him up.

I went upstairs and into the room. He was still asleep. Therefore, triggering my strange obsession with seeing him sleeping. It really was weird. I didn't care though. There were a lot of things I couldn't help but think or do when I was around him.

I took a seat on the bed and gently brushed my fingers through his hair. He turned over by me and opened his eyes. I tried to be as quiet as I could.

"Hey, I think they all want to go out to eat. Do you want to come with?"

He sat up and groaned, "I don't think so. My stomach is kind of upset. I don't want to make myself feel any worse. I'll stay back here."

I felt bad again. I figured if he wasn't going I would stay here and keep him company. I didn't feel like leaving him alone.

I got up, "Okay. I'll be right back."

I headed down the stairs and into the living room.

"Yeah, he's still feeling pretty bad. I can stay here with him for a while, you guys can go out."

His mom smiled, "Are you sure? I mean, he's fine on his own. Trust me."

I smiled back, "No its okay. I'll stay here."

She nodded, "Okay. You can always call us if you need anything."

They left and I headed back up to the room. David sat up.

"What are you still doing here?"

I smiled and took a seat next to him, "I didn't want to leave you all alone."

He smiled, "I would have been fine."

He sounded sort of congested and stuffed up. I hated that feeling of not being able to breathe right. It was weird and one of the most irritating things about being sick.

"No. I wanted to stay."

"Okay, then."

"So, do you feel any better?"

He shrugged, "Just a little. I'll be all good by tomorrow hopefully."

I smiled, "Good. I feel bad having you sick like this on vacation."

He smiled back, "There's nothing you can do."

I continued, "Are you sure you don't want anything to eat?"

He nodded, "Yeah. I feel pretty nauseas. I don't want to do anything that might make that worse."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure. So how was your afternoon?"

"Fine."

"Did you stay here the whole time?"

I nodded.

"Sam. You didn't have to. You should have headed back and enjoyed yourself a little."

"I didn't want to. I was concerned about you."

He smiled, "Aw. Don't be. I'm fine."

I felt his forehead to see if he was still warm. He still was.

"David, you're still really warm."

He leaned back onto the pillows, "That's strange. I feel cold."

I came closer and wrapped my arms around him. "Is that better?"

He laughed, "Yeah. Of course. I don't want to get you sick though."

I rested my head on his shoulder, "I don't care."

David smiled, "Oh okay."

I picked my head up, "You should get some more rest."

He shook his head, "Its okay. I'm really not tired anymore. I'm up."

I smiled, "Okay then. What do you want to?"

"I don't think I can get up and move around all that much. I guess I am kind of contained here."

"So I guess we can hang out in here then."

He smiled, "If that's what you want to do."

I nodded, "So maybe we could talk about some things."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. You pick."

He smiled, "Wow. That's too much pressure!"

I laughed, "Oh really? How about…bad dates? Those are always entertaining."

He sighed, "Okay then. I have plenty to share in that case."

I nodded, "Me too. You go first."

"Okay, in eighth grade, there was this one girl I was seeing. And she ended up breaking up with me on a date because she didn't like the outfit I was wearing. I don't think I've been that confused in a long time."

I laughed again, "Really?"

He nodded, "Yeah! It was the weirdest thing. She just pulled out the, 'I don't like the shirt you're wearing, therefore…it's over.' thing."

"Okay…that's a little weird. I went on a date with a guy who forgot my name several times."

"That's weird. It's not like you have some ridiculously weird name. It's pretty common."

I nodded, "I know!"

He sat up, "Okay, so I was on a date with a girl back just before Jess and she was so determined to…do things…with me. I was so beyond creeped out. I mean, I was like sixteen at the time and I had never really gone far at all with a girl."

I laughed, "Nice. You've dated some weird people."

He rolled his eyes, "You have no idea."

I leaned my head against his shoulder. I honestly didn't care about getting sick or anything. It didn't seem important at the moment.

David sat up and groaned.

"Aw. What's wrong?"

He shook his head, "Still pretty banged up. They were so rough with me."

"What did they do?!"

"Well I kept falling down, and then they decided it would be really hilarious to push me all the way down the hill. It hurt so badly."

"Aw. I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

He nodded, "Yeah. I'll be okay."

I fixed the pillows on the bed to try and make him more comfortable. He leaned back again. I figured he was probably tired again. I figured it would be in my best interest to sleep on the couch for the night. David wouldn't want me in here and risk getting sick. I had learned to do what I figured he would tell me.

"I think I'm going to sleep on the couch tonight. I don't want to bother you."

"You bother me?! I think it's the other way around in this case."

I smiled, "I figured you would want me out of the room to keep myself from getting whatever you have."

He nodded, "Wow. I'm impressed. I was going to say that."

I got up off the bed and headed to the door, "Get some sleep and feel better!"

He smiled, "Okay. I can do that. At least the first one."

I smiled back, "Good. I love you."

"I love you too."

I shut the door and headed downstairs. It was pretty late. I grabbed a blanket and pillow out of the closet near the room and headed into the family room. I set myself up to camp out there for the night. I fell asleep quickly. It had been a long day. It felt like it at least.

Sometime later the family came home. I was asleep and barely heard them. Maybe they were being quiet expecting David to be asleep already. I couldn't figure out why I was so exhausted. I hadn't done anything all day for the most part. I was out until morning. And I was alright with that.

The next morning, I woke up early. It was pretty quiet. I figured most of them were still asleep. I headed up to David's room to see if he was up yet. He was still asleep and looked like it had been a rough night for him. I sat down next to him and ran my fingers through his hair carefully. He turned over and rubbed his eyes.

"Morning. What time is it?"

I looked over at the clock, "Just around 7."

He nodded and sat up, "Oh. It seems later."

"Why?"

He shook his head, "I had a _long_ night."

He put emphasis on the long.

"Aw. But do you feel any better now?"

"Yeah. Surprisingly a lot better."

He sounded better too. Definitely a lot less congested than last night.

I smiled, "Good. What helped?"

He thought, "I don't know. But last night was bad."

I nodded, "Well at least you're better now."

He rubbed his eyes again, "Yeah. That sucked. I thought I was dying or something."

I put my arms around him. "I'm sorry."

He smiled, "Its okay. I apologize for being the reason you had to sleep on the couch too."

I laughed under my breath, "Its okay. I don't care. I slept fine."

"Good. I didn't want you to be all sore today because of that."

I smiled, "Speaking of how are you doing in that department?"

He groaned and rolled his eyes, "Yeah. About that."

"Still bad?"

He nodded, "Oh yes. I'll get them back for that. That one fall hurt so badly."

"Aw. Sorry. I see why you don't do this that often."

David smiled, "Exactly. They were lucky I didn't break any bones."

I nodded. "They are."

"I should have thrown in some tears to make them feel bad."

I laughed again, "I think they would have made fun of you if you did."

He nodded and laughed, "Yeah. Maybe my dad would have helped me out a little if I did."

I smiled, "Maybe. So is there anything planned for New Years tonight?"

"Yes. I think we are having a lot of people over here for a party or something. I meant to say something yesterday but things were a little out of control for me."

"It's fine."

He smiled, "Okay good. I'm pretty sure Adam is coming down. That's what he said a few days ago."

I was pretty excited to meet him considering how much David looked up to him. He had to be pretty awesome.

"That's really cool. He wasn't there at Christmas was he?"

David shook his head, "No. He lives a few hours away. We're not far from where he lives now so it's a little easier. He's pretty excited to meet you."

"How much have you told everyone? They all seem to already know me."

He smiled again, "Well, when I get started, I just can't stop sometimes. Plus with Rob and Karen it's different. They don't have kids so they falsely adopted me as their son. So I just go to them for everything."

I laughed, "Aw. That's cute."

He nodded, "Yeah. We're really close."

"I wish I had family to be close with."

"I know. I'm here if you need me."

I smiled, "Thanks. I might take advantage of that."

He smiled back, "You are more than welcome."

I blushed. I kind of felt like a part of his family. I couldn't help but think that maybe one day I would be. I shouldn't be getting ahead of myself like that but I just couldn't not think about it. I just wanted it to be that way so badly. But it honestly wasn't my decision to make. If it was, I knew what I would choose in a heartbeat.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning I headed over to David's house pretty early. I figured that he would be somewhat tired since it was only nine or so. Him and his dad were packing up the car and getting ready to leave. I pulled in and got out of the car. It had been the first time I had driven my car in a while. I always had rides everywhere.

I leaned up against the trunk of the car with my bag.

David smiled, "Hey!"

I smiled back, "Oh my god. I am so proud. It's only nine and you are awake and in a good mood."

He laughed, "I know. I've actually been up since seven."

"I think that's a record."

He nodded, "Definitely. Here let me grab that."

David took my suitcase off the ground and rested it in the trunk on top of a few other bags.

He looked around me, "Where are the rest?"

I shook my head, "That's it."

"Really? Only one?"

I smiled, "Don't be so stereotypical of girls. I don't require much."

"Oh okay then."

I nodded, "So I take it you won't be all that active this vacation?"

He shook his head, "Hell no. I can't do anything relating to skiing or snowboarding. I sit at the bottom. At least I won't be alone this time."

He must have guessed that I don't do that all that well. I'm just not an athletic person. It would be a train wreck for me to go on a mountain and attempt to slide down it without dying.

I figured it would be a long car ride. I was not one to enjoy them, but I guess if I had people to hang out with during it. Whenever my parents would take me on a long trip they would keep me in the back and pretend like I wasn't there. That's how it always was.

Bobby and Jeff came out the front door with theirs. They piled their bags in the trunk.

Bobby came around the front of the car, "I call shotgun!"

David laughed, "I don't think so. Just for that, you have to sit in the way back."

Bobby frowned, "Fine."

For some reason, the authority that David had over Bobby and Jeff was hilarious. He was the oldest. He looked much older than them too. But they did everything he said.

Bobby and Jeff climbed into the car and took a seat in the middle row. David and I moved to the back. Bobby turned around.

"So…Are you finally going to try to do something?"

David shook his head, "I don't think so."

Bobby frowned again, "Why not?"

"Because I don't want to kill myself."

Bobby laughed, "Oh okay. Well we're all still alive!"

David laughed, "Well yeah that's you guys! Me, well that's a different story."

Bobby shook his head in disappointment and turned around. David's parents got ready to leave and started to pull out of the driveway.

The car ride was long, like I expected, but it wasn't as bad as I thought. At least I had someone to talk to some of the time. I think sometime after an hour I must have fallen asleep. I woke up later leaning against David's shoulder. He was asleep as well.

I always loved watching him sleep. I know that sounds creepy, but I did. He always looked peaceful and sweet. Like you just wanted to wrap your arms around him and hold him really tight. Maybe that was just me. I couldn't see Bobby or Jeff doing that. They would probably throw something at him to wake him up.

I looked out the window to see if there were any signs of us getting closer. There were snowy mountains and lots of ski lifts going up and down the sides of the mountains. I didn't like the idea of being up high. I had tried skiing once when I was really little with my dad. It didn't go over so hot.

Luckily David wasn't a big skiing person so I wouldn't be alone sitting at the bottom. He honestly didn't seem like a winter person. Although he did look super cute bundled up with a scarf and jacket. But he did also look good in t-shirts that showed off his arms. He just looked good in anything if you asked me.

The car pulled up to the lodge and stopped in front. David woke up and stretched before we got out of the car. Everyone slid out of the car and grabbed their stuff. We checked in and headed to the little house we were staying in.

It was small and made of logs or something. It had a quaint feel to it. I liked the feeling. It was well furnished and set up nicely. David headed upstairs to one of the bedrooms. He set his stuff down on the bed. His mom came to the door.

"David, can I trust you to behave?"

He sighed, "Yes mom. I won't do anything bad."

She smiled, "Okay then."

She headed down the hall to the other bedrooms. Bobby and Jeff walked in and set their stuff down. Bobby laughed.

"What does she honestly think you are going to do?"

David shook his head, "I have some ideas."

Bobby nodded, "I'm sure you do. I think I know what you're thinking. What would lead her to believe that?"

I came and took a seat next to David on the bed. He shrugged.

"I don't know. She might just be careful."

Bobby took off his jacket and set it on the other bed, "I mean, you wouldn't do that. I know you haven't."

David blushed, "Oh you do?"

Bobby raised his eyebrows as if he were shocked, "Wait a minute? What?!"

David smiled, "I'm not saying anything."

I looked down and shook my head. I still couldn't believe he never told anyone. It was new for me to have some sort of privacy.

Bobby smirked, "I should have known it wouldn't take long."

David shrugged, "I didn't say anything."

Bobby and Jeff headed out to grab lunch down near the main lodge. So did the rest of the family. Just as they left, David shut the door behind them. He sighed.

"Sometimes it gets annoying having such nosy friend's right?"

"Yeah. It really does."

He came and sat on the bed again. "I kind of hope they are gone for a while. I like the alone time with you."

I smiled, "I like it too."

He undid his jacket and leaned in. He gently met at my lips and brought one hand to the side of my face. I slid closer to him and wrapped my arms around him carefully. He leaned back on the bed and I followed. He held me close on top of him around the waist. I ran my hands down his sides. I honestly couldn't control myself around him. He carefully pulled his shirt up and over his head and tossed it to the side of him.

I could feel his grip gently tightening around me. I couldn't really move, but I didn't care. Things were fine just like this. Just then, there was a knock on the door. David quickly stopped. I sat up and got off of him. He grabbed his shirt and quickly put it on. He opened the door. It was Bobby.

"Hey, I left my wallet in here. Can you grab it for me?"

David looked around and grabbed the wallet off the dresser and handed it him. Bobby gave him a suspicious look, "Oh yeah. By the way. We're going up to the mountain later on. And we decided you have to come with us."

David shook his head, "No way. I really don't want to."

Bobby smiled, "Too bad."

David looked down, "Fine. I'll try it once."

Bobby laughed, "This is going to be great."

David gave a fake laugh and slammed the door on Bobby. He came back over and sat on the bed. He groaned.

"I don't want to go. I don't feel well. This is not going to help."

I sighed, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. It's just a bunch of stuff."

"Aw. I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

He shook his head, "Not really. Relaxing might help. But I'm obviously not going to get that."

I felt bad that he was sick on vacation. And also that there was nothing I could do about it.

"You sure there is nothing you need?"

"No. I'm fine."

I smiled, "Okay. If you need anything, let me know."

He smiled back. "I will. My friends really can be a pain in the ass."

I laughed, "Yes. They can be. But that's what makes them so much fun."

He nodded, "Exactly."

I leaned down and kissed him on the forehead. He smiled again.

A little while later, everyone came back and the guys headed off to go skiing. His mom and I headed down to the main lodge to wait for them to finish. I figured it couldn't hurt to bond a little with her. Who knows? Maybe one day she might end up my mother in law. Okay. I had to stop doing that.

We took a seat in the lounge near the fire place. She was exactly the kind of mom I wanted growing up. Loving, accepting, kind. But unfortunately I was given one who didn't even want me to begin with.

She smiled, "Sam, I'm really glad you came."

I smiled back, "Thank you for letting me come. I do feel bad kind of coming to all these family events."

"Don't feel bad. Do you think Bobby and Jeff care? They just show up! Plus, you are a huge part of David's life. That means you are just as important to us."

I blushed, "Thank you. It means a lot."

"Oh I understand. David told me about your family situation and you are more than welcome to come stay with us whenever you want."

I smiled, "Thank you."

She smiled back, "Sam, I don't know if you know how much he loves you."

I blushed again, "I might have an idea."

She laughed, "A lot. I have never seen him this happy. Thank you so much."

"I honestly don't see why I make him so happy. There's not much I have to offer."

"Sam, don't say that. There is a lot that you have to offer. I can easily see why you mean so much to him."

I looked down, "I can tell you this, I have had so many other boyfriends and been with so many other people, but not one of them makes me feel the way David does."

She smiled, "I'm glad you feel that way."

"He's an amazing person."

She smiled, "Thank you. I know. He really is great."

It then occurred to me that David seemed to make everyone in his life happy. He just had that way with people. Also that everyone he met seemed to love him instantly. That was the case for me at least. It was very rare that you could find someone like that.

I blushed yet again. She continued, "He seems pretty serious about this."

"I can tell."

She smiled again, "I know he is. I really like that he has someone now. It's been pretty tough for him for a while."

I nodded. I knew exactly what she meant. No one in the family formally addressed the issue up front. I guess it still hurt them that he would do something like that. It still scared me. I couldn't imagine what it would have been like for his family to hear what happened. It made me feel terrible for them. Almost as bad as it made me feel.

"Yeah I know."

She nodded, "I figured he had told you."

"Yeah. He did. I had no idea."

"Not many people did. Things were finally getting better too."

I looked down hearing the discomfort in her voice, "He said something about that. But he's okay now right?"

She smiled, "Yes. He's completely fine. Better than he's ever been. I think he knows what he did was wrong. I wouldn't worry about it."

I nodded. I hoped she was right. I couldn't take loosing him.

Just then, the guys came into the main lodge. For the most part, they looked happy. I was just glad they didn't have to bring anyone back on a stretcher or something. That would have been bad. David looked less than pleased.

His mom looked up, "How was it?"

David rolled his eyes, "Fabulous."

I laughed, "What happened?"

He took a seat on the couch, "I just fell too many times."

Jeff laughed, "Well, yeah. That one was freaking hilarious!"

David gave him a dirty look, "Oh yeah. Especially since you pushed me down!"

Jeff smirked, "Hey! Andrew told me to!"

David looked over at Andrew, "He's fourteen! You don't have to listen to him!"

I came and sat next to David, "Aw. Are you okay?"

He smiled, "I'll be fine. Sore but fine."

"Do you feel any better?"

He looked really cute. His cheeks were red and looked windblown. I leaned over and kissed him carefully. I couldn't tell if he was blushing or not. He felt pretty warm for someone who had been out in the snow for a while.

He shrugged, "No. I'm still okay though."

"Are you sure you're okay? You feel really warm."

"I do?"

I nodded, "Yeah. I think you have a fever or something."

"I wouldn't be surprised."

"Aw. Do you want me to take you back to the house?"

He nodded, "I guess. I should get some rest though. Thanks to some fantastic friends, I'm unsure if I'll be able to move tomorrow."

Bobby and Jeff tried not to laugh. I felt pretty bad. He was supposed to be on vacation relaxing, but instead he was sick. That sucked. His mom came over and felt his forehead.

"Oh Sam's right. You should head back and get some rest."

I helped him up and started to head to the car. He looked pretty pale. A little more than he normally did.

"So what's wrong?"

He was kind of quiet, "I don't know. I just feel pretty crappy all of a sudden."

I put my arm around him, "Aw. Hopefully if you get some rest, you'll feel better."

He nodded, "I hope so too."

We got in the car and headed back up to the house. I vaguely remembered where it was. Luckily we got their without getting lost in the middle of the mountains. I would have been freaking out. Once we got there, David headed right up to bed. I could tell he really didn't feel well at all.

I just hung around the house for a while, trying not to bother him. He needed his sleep. I had to admit it was boring without him. I just relaxed and did some small stuff for a while. A few hours later, everyone came back.

Bobby took a seat on the couch, "Is he still asleep?"

I nodded, "I think so. I haven't gone to check though. He might be awake."

His mom came over to where we were sitting, "Wow. He seemed okay all morning and in the car. I don't think it's anything serious. I think we're going to go out for dinner tonight. Sam, do you want to see if David wants to come? If he is asleep, he'll be nicest to you."

I laughed, "Okay, I'll go check."

She was right. He was never happy when someone woke him up.

I went upstairs and into the room. He was still asleep. Therefore, triggering my strange obsession with seeing him sleeping. It really was weird. I didn't care though. There were a lot of things I couldn't help but think or do when I was around him.

I took a seat on the bed and gently brushed my fingers through his hair. He turned over by me and opened his eyes. I tried to be as quiet as I could.

"Hey, I think they all want to go out to eat. Do you want to come with?"

He sat up and groaned, "I don't think so. My stomach is kind of upset. I don't want to make myself feel any worse. I'll stay back here."

I felt bad again. I figured if he wasn't going I would stay here and keep him company. I didn't feel like leaving him alone.

I got up, "Okay. I'll be right back."

I headed down the stairs and into the living room.

"Yeah, he's still feeling pretty bad. I can stay here with him for a while, you guys can go out."

His mom smiled, "Are you sure? I mean, he's fine on his own. Trust me."

I smiled back, "No its okay. I'll stay here."

She nodded, "Okay. You can always call us if you need anything."

They left and I headed back up to the room. David sat up.

"What are you still doing here?"

I smiled and took a seat next to him, "I didn't want to leave you all alone."

He smiled, "I would have been fine."

He sounded sort of congested and stuffed up. I hated that feeling of not being able to breathe right. It was weird and one of the most irritating things about being sick.

"No. I wanted to stay."

"Okay, then."

"So, do you feel any better?"

He shrugged, "Just a little. I'll be all good by tomorrow hopefully."

I smiled, "Good. I feel bad having you sick like this on vacation."

He smiled back, "There's nothing you can do."

I continued, "Are you sure you don't want anything to eat?"

He nodded, "Yeah. I feel pretty nauseas. I don't want to do anything that might make that worse."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure. So how was your afternoon?"

"Fine."

"Did you stay here the whole time?"

I nodded.

"Sam. You didn't have to. You should have headed back and enjoyed yourself a little."

"I didn't want to. I was concerned about you."

He smiled, "Aw. Don't be. I'm fine."

I felt his forehead to see if he was still warm. He still was.

"David, you're still really warm."

He leaned back onto the pillows, "That's strange. I feel cold."

I came closer and wrapped my arms around him. "Is that better?"

He laughed, "Yeah. Of course. I don't want to get you sick though."

I rested my head on his shoulder, "I don't care."

David smiled, "Oh okay."

I picked my head up, "You should get some more rest."

He shook his head, "Its okay. I'm really not tired anymore. I'm up."

I smiled, "Okay then. What do you want to?"

"I don't think I can get up and move around all that much. I guess I am kind of contained here."

"So I guess we can hang out in here then."

He smiled, "If that's what you want to do."

I nodded, "So maybe we could talk about some things."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. You pick."

He smiled, "Wow. That's too much pressure!"

I laughed, "Oh really? How about…bad dates? Those are always entertaining."

He sighed, "Okay then. I have plenty to share in that case."

I nodded, "Me too. You go first."

"Okay, in eighth grade, there was this one girl I was seeing. And she ended up breaking up with me on a date because she didn't like the outfit I was wearing. I don't think I've been that confused in a long time."

I laughed again, "Really?"

He nodded, "Yeah! It was the weirdest thing. She just pulled out the, 'I don't like the shirt you're wearing, therefore…it's over.' thing."

"Okay…that's a little weird. I went on a date with a guy who forgot my name several times."

"That's weird. It's not like you have some ridiculously weird name. It's pretty common."

I nodded, "I know!"

He sat up, "Okay, so I was on a date with a girl back just before Jess and she was so determined to…do things…with me. I was so beyond creeped out. I mean, I was like sixteen at the time and I had never really gone far at all with a girl."

I laughed, "Nice. You've dated some weird people."

He rolled his eyes, "You have no idea."

I leaned my head against his shoulder. I honestly didn't care about getting sick or anything. It didn't seem important at the moment.

David sat up and groaned.

"Aw. What's wrong?"

He shook his head, "Still pretty banged up. They were so rough with me."

"What did they do?!"

"Well I kept falling down, and then they decided it would be really hilarious to push me all the way down the hill. It hurt so badly."

"Aw. I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

He nodded, "Yeah. I'll be okay."

I fixed the pillows on the bed to try and make him more comfortable. He leaned back again. I figured he was probably tired again. I figured it would be in my best interest to sleep on the couch for the night. David wouldn't want me in here and risk getting sick. I had learned to do what I figured he would tell me.

"I think I'm going to sleep on the couch tonight. I don't want to bother you."

"You bother me?! I think it's the other way around in this case."

I smiled, "I figured you would want me out of the room to keep myself from getting whatever you have."

He nodded, "Wow. I'm impressed. I was going to say that."

I got up off the bed and headed to the door, "Get some sleep and feel better!"

He smiled, "Okay. I can do that. At least the first one."

I smiled back, "Good. I love you."

"I love you too."

I shut the door and headed downstairs. It was pretty late. I grabbed a blanket and pillow out of the closet near the room and headed into the family room. I set myself up to camp out there for the night. I fell asleep quickly. It had been a long day. It felt like it at least.

Sometime later the family came home. I was asleep and barely heard them. Maybe they were being quiet expecting David to be asleep already. I couldn't figure out why I was so exhausted. I hadn't done anything all day for the most part. I was out until morning. And I was alright with that.

The next morning, I woke up early. It was pretty quiet. I figured most of them were still asleep. I headed up to David's room to see if he was up yet. He was still asleep and looked like it had been a rough night for him. I sat down next to him and ran my fingers through his hair carefully. He turned over and rubbed his eyes.

"Morning. What time is it?"

I looked over at the clock, "Just around 7."

He nodded and sat up, "Oh. It seems later."

"Why?"

He shook his head, "I had a _long_ night."

He put emphasis on the long.

"Aw. But do you feel any better now?"

"Yeah. Surprisingly a lot better."

He sounded better too. Definitely a lot less congested than last night.

I smiled, "Good. What helped?"

He thought, "I don't know. But last night was bad."

I nodded, "Well at least you're better now."

He rubbed his eyes again, "Yeah. That sucked. I thought I was dying or something."

I put my arms around him. "I'm sorry."

He smiled, "Its okay. I apologize for being the reason you had to sleep on the couch too."

I laughed under my breath, "Its okay. I don't care. I slept fine."

"Good. I didn't want you to be all sore today because of that."

I smiled, "Speaking of how are you doing in that department?"

He groaned and rolled his eyes, "Yeah. About that."

"Still bad?"

He nodded, "Oh yes. I'll get them back for that. That one fall hurt so badly."

"Aw. Sorry. I see why you don't do this that often."

David smiled, "Exactly. They were lucky I didn't break any bones."

I nodded. "They are."

"I should have thrown in some tears to make them feel bad."

I laughed again, "I think they would have made fun of you if you did."

He nodded and laughed, "Yeah. Maybe my dad would have helped me out a little if I did."

I smiled, "Maybe. So is there anything planned for New Years tonight?"

"Yes. I think we are having a lot of people over here for a party or something. I meant to say something yesterday but things were a little out of control for me."

"It's fine."

He smiled, "Okay good. I'm pretty sure Adam is coming down. That's what he said a few days ago."

I was pretty excited to meet him considering how much David looked up to him. He had to be pretty awesome.

"That's really cool. He wasn't there at Christmas was he?"

David shook his head, "No. He lives a few hours away. We're not far from where he lives now so it's a little easier. He's pretty excited to meet you."

"How much have you told everyone? They all seem to already know me."

He smiled again, "Well, when I get started, I just can't stop sometimes. Plus with Rob and Karen it's different. They don't have kids so they falsely adopted me as their son. So I just go to them for everything."

I laughed, "Aw. That's cute."

He nodded, "Yeah. We're really close."

"I wish I had family to be close with."

"I know. I'm here if you need me."

I smiled, "Thanks. I might take advantage of that."

He smiled back, "You are more than welcome."

I blushed. I kind of felt like a part of his family. I couldn't help but think that maybe one day I would be. I shouldn't be getting ahead of myself like that but I just couldn't not think about it. I just wanted it to be that way so badly. But it honestly wasn't my decision to make. If it was, I knew what I would choose in a heartbeat.


	11. Chapter 11

Later on in the afternoon, we started to get ready. I had hardly seen anyone else all day. David and I just relaxed and talked most of the time. Bobby and Jeff would occasionally drop in to bother us but that was it. That was nice. He needed it since he didn't want to be sick again when there were people over here.

We started to get ready at around four. I didn't take long but I certainly didn't want to be rushing. Nor did I want to look unprepared when there was company. I was still trying to leave a good impression on everyone.

David sifted through his suitcase unclearly. He turned his head to me.

"What should I wear? I honestly have no idea."

I smiled and thought for a second, "I don't know. What are your options?"

He looked back down and grabbed a few shirts from the top. The first being a dark gray button down. The second was a black long sleeved shirt that looked really warm and comfortable. I had to say I liked the black shirt better.

"I like the second one."

He put the button down back in the suitcase. "Okay. I liked this one better anyways."

David headed into the bathroom I found it funny that he was so self conscious that he couldn't even change his shirt in front of me. I had seen a little more than that before. I didn't get why he still felt uncomfortable.

A minute or so later, he came out with his new shirt on. I was totally right in picking that one. It was pretty fitting so I could see his incredibly hot body through it. He looked in the mirror and fixed his hair quickly. It didn't need all that much work. It always looked good. I liked when it looked kind of messy.

I had already picked out my outfit. I always tried to go simple when I was meeting people. A simple gray sweater would do just fine for something like this. I kept my hair curly to try and make things look normal and not too exaggerated. If you looked like you were trying to hard, it sometimes gave a bad impression on people.

I headed into the bathroom and applied some makeup. Just after David noticed what I was doing, he called out from the dresser in the other room.

"Go easy on it. You don't need any to begin with."

I shook my head, "Oh please."

"No I'm being honest. You look beautiful no matter what."

"Really?"

"Yes really. And I'm not saying that just because I'm your boyfriend."

"Fine."

I decided to leave it at a little eyeliner and eye shadow. I wasn't going to go much further. I stepped out of the bathroom and straightened my sweater. David smiled.

"You look amazing."

I blushed, "Thanks. You look pretty hot too."

He shook his head, "Sure."

"What? You do."

He smiled again, "Thanks. Let's go downstairs. My mom might need some help."

We headed downstairs and into the kitchen and took a seat at the barstools. His mom was busy making everything look nice. David, being perfect was quick to offer help.

"Mom, you need any help with anything?"

She shook her head, "I don't think there's anything I would need you to do. You guys can just relax for a little while."

David nodded, "Are you sure?"

She smiled, "Yes. Thanks for offering. Your brother didn't want any part in this."

"I'm not surprised."

She nodded, "I know. Neither am I."

"Who's going to be here first?"

His mom looked up and thought, "Rob called a little while ago and he's not too far away."

"I figured."

"So you feel better I take it?"

He nodded again, "Yeah. Last night was awful but I think I'm over whatever I had."

"Good. I wouldn't want you sick when we have company."

"I know. That would have been bad. Where are Bobby and Jeff?"

She shrugged, "Them and Andrew went out a little while ago. They should be back soon. If not, I think you might have to send out search and rescue."

David laughed, "It might take more than that."

A few seconds later, there was a knock at the door. David got up and answered it. It was Rob and Karen. Just like they had predicted a few minutes ago. They came into the kitchen.

I felt pretty comfortable since they knew me fairly well. Had it been other family I might have been freaked out. I did like the way that David's close family treated me so well. I guess they were supportive of anyone who makes him happy. Because when he's happy so is everyone else around him. That's the way things obviously work.

They came over and gave David a hug and then me.

Rob glanced over at David, "So your mom mentioned that you tried skiing."

David shook his head, "Yeah. Not good."

"I know. What were you thinking?"

"It was _not_ my choice. They all made me."

Rob laughed, "Oh. I thought you were smarter than that."

"I am. But like I said, I was forced."

"I believe you. Sam, were you up there with them?"

I shook my head, "No. I stayed at the bottom. If I was up there I would have been yelling at all of them."

Rob smiled, "I'm sure. He'll be fine."

Rob raised his arm and hit David on the shoulder. David grabbed his arm and groaned.

"Ow. That wasn't nice."

I put my arm around him. Rob shook his head, "I don't care."

David smiled, "I can tell."

Just then the door opened again. I got quickly nervous again. Rob headed back behind the counter to help out David's mom. A little girl came running into the room and wrapped herself around David's legs.

She was ridiculously adorable. She had blonde curly hair and bright green eyes just like David. She could sort of pass for his daughter if he had one. She looked about two or three. She was really small and cute. Like one of the little kids you see in a magazine modeling baby clothes.

David looked down and smiled. He leaned down and picked her up. She squirmed and giggled as he set her on his side. He smiled again.

"You are getting so big! How old are you now?"

She held up three fingers and snuggled into him.

"Three? Really?"

She nodded.

"So you're not talking today?"

She shook her head.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded again. He smiled and started to tickle her. She laughed really hard for a second. David stopped and gently kissed her. She put her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Sam, this is Gracie."

I didn't know how to act. I wasn't all that great at taking care of kids. I didn't have the experience.

I smiled, "She's adorable."

He nodded, "I know."

She reached up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Your niece?"

"Yeah. Adam's daughter."

He looked back down at her. She giggled again.

"Gracie, this is Sam. Can you say hi?"

She shook her head.

David kissed her again, "Please? For Uncle David? Do you want me to tell Daddy?"

She shook her head again, "No! Hi Sam."

She then cuddled herself back into his shoulder. She had a really cute and squeaky voice. She was easily one of the cutest kids I had ever seen.

"Thank you," He turned to me, "I don't know why she's being so shy. She normally never stops talking."

I smiled, "Its okay. I'm new to her."

He nodded, "Yeah. Don't take it personally."

"I'm not. She's three. Plus how could you be mad at that? She's precious. And she has one of the coolest Uncle's ever."

He smiled, "I know right?"

"No ego or anything."

"I was just kidding," He turned around quickly and looked back, "Gracie, why don't you go help Daddy get some stuff in?"

He pulled her off of him and carefully set her on the ground. She headed off near the door.

David continued, "I'll warn you now, she's going to be clinging to me almost the whole night."

I laughed, "It's totally fine. I don't blame her."

He leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. Someone called out from the hallway near the door.

"It didn't take her long to find you I see."

David turned slightly and laughed, "Nope. Not long at all."

The same voice came down the hallway and into the main room, "I'm not surprised."

David smiled and hugged him. "Okay, Sam this is Adam. Adam this is Sam."

Adam smiled, "Nice to meet you."

I smiled back, "You too. I've heard plenty from David about you."

He nodded, "Likewise for you."

I was convinced that David told every single person he knew all about me.

Adam continued, "Trust me. It was all good. Nothing bad."

I sighed, "Good."

David looked over at me, "You know I wouldn't say anything bad about you."

I smiled, "I know."

I looked over at Adam. He looked a lot like David. There was more of a resemblance then with Andrew. His hair was a little lighter too. Just like Andrew, he had glasses. It got me wondering if David was the only kid in the family without them.

"So has anything new happened since the last time we talked?"

David thought for a second, "Umm…oh…I finally talked to Jess."

Adam looked shocked, "You did? How did that go?"

David shook his head, "Awful. But I was able to get it over with. She's gotten worse."

"That's no shock. What did you say?"

"I didn't say much, Sam talked to her first and then I came over to tell her I wanted to go and she started conversation. She flirted with me and when I turned her down, she…repeated…you know."

He looked mad now, "Does she know?"

David nodded, "I think so. These things get around to her."

"And she still did it?"

He nodded again, "Oh yeah. It was rough."

Adam nodded in agreement, "I'm sorry. I would have beaten her up if I were there."

I chimed in, "I was tempted to. But I told her off instead."

Adam smiled, "Good for you."

"I had to."

David looked over at me, "She said exactly what I wanted to say but couldn't."

Adam nodded again, "Thanks Sam."

I smiled, "No problem."

David put his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him. Gracie came running back in the room and clung onto David. He picked her up again. She giggled and threw her arms around him tightly.

Seeing all of this made me think of how good a dad he would be one day. I know he said he wouldn't be, but that was clearly not true. He seemed great with kids. I couldn't get over how incredibly cute it was. It seemed like just being loving and sweet was easy for him and he could openly treat everyone like that.

Adam looked over at David and Gracie, "Are you going to cling to Uncle David all night?"

She nodded, "Yes."

David looked down at her and smiled, "Its fine Adam. I don't really care."

"I know you don't have a problem with it," He turned to Gracie, "Can we be a little more careful with Uncle David this time?"

David nodded, "Adam, don't worry about it."

"No. I don't want her to hurt you or anything. You really shouldn't even be picking her up."

"Whatever. It doesn't hurt. I'm good."

Adam looked over to the side of David's face near the cut on his eye, "What happened there?"

David laughed, "It's a little complicated."

"What happened?"

"Well, when Sam and I first met she was seeing someone but they broke up. And he got jealous that we were seeing each other and he kind of handed it to me pretty badly."

Adam nodded, "Oh. Yeah, you're not a violent guy. I'm not surprised. How tough was he?"

"He's a quarterback."

Adam shook his head, "That would explain it. You're okay though right?"

David nodded, "Oh yeah. I'm fine. Plus, I still won in the end."

Adam smiled, "I can tell."

David leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. I blushed. Adam smiled again. I could tell he was happy to see his little brother happy after all the sadness he had been through. I hated thinking about David going through depression and all that. Things just didn't add up considering how together he was now.

Adam looked over at Gracie, "Why don't we give Uncle David a break for a few minutes?"

She shook her head. Adam picked Gracie up off of David's shoulder and set her on the ground. She frowned and clung back onto David's legs. He smiled and shook his head.

"She's not going to take that."

Adam bent down to her level, "I can make her."

He pulled her in and hugged her tightly. She giggled. David smiled, "You know why she likes being around me right?"

Adam nodded, "Yeah because you let her get away with things that I won't."

"Exactly."

"And that's why I don't let you watch her anymore."

David frowned, "I know."

Adam laughed, "I came home and she would not go to sleep."

"Oh come on. She wanted ice cream and gave me the pouty face. She knows my weakness!"

I had to laugh. I could totally picture David giving into cute three year olds every desire. It wouldn't take much. Adam looked back down at Gracie.

She giggled, "I had fun though."

David smiled, "See? She had a good time. Isn't that all that matters? Bringing joy to a child?"

"Of course."

The night went on much like Christmas did. Talking, eating, and mingling. It was still new for me. I wasn't too sure I was going to make it till midnight. I was probably going to fall asleep before that. I was trying to find whatever caffeine I could. After dinner there was coffee out. I had about three cups so I didn't look like a loser asleep before New Years.

Despite the fact that David loved sleeping, he always seemed really awake and energetic. You could tell based off the fact that he was always talking. I didn't mind. He always had something good to say. He was really super smart. He was in like three honors classes with straight A's. I don't know how he does it.

I think I was entertaining him. It wasn't my fault I didn't normally stay up too late. I used to all the time when I was going through my 'bad' phase. I didn't sleep all that late either. I just wasn't someone who needed tons of sleep to function. I ran okay sleep deprived. David on the other hand would have no problem sleeping for days and days.

Bobby, Jeff and Andrew came back just shortly after Adam arrived. Things were so peaceful until they came back. I had gotten used to Gracie coming up and clinging to David throughout the night. It was really cute. He never seemed to mind. I was surprised at how much patience he had. He never seemed mad or angry over anything. It was kind of cool considering Jeremy had none and got mad super easily.

Several hours later, Gracie started to get tired. David brought her into one of the bedrooms so she could sleep. She was cuddled up on his shoulder with her arms around him. He gently laid her down on the bed and grabbed a blanket off the chair. He rested it down on her and kissed her. I smiled.

"You're going to make a really amazing dad one day."

He smiled back, "I don't know about that.

"Of course you would be."

He blushed, "Thanks."

He leaned over Gracie and kissed me softly. I immediately got chills. I checked the clock. There were only a few more minutes until New Years. I was relieved that I was going to make it. All my hard work paid off. Okay, it wasn't really hard work but I was successful in the end.

We headed out to the main room with all the other people. There were only two more minutes until midnight and people were starting to get antsy. David headed to the back door and slid it open. I followed obviously. I didn't mind the cold. It was bearable. The whole mountain setting looked gorgeous.

The mountains were tall and capped with snow with just the black edges poking out every so often. The sky was bright blue like I had never seen before. I could smell smoke from a campfire in the distance. There were just enough lights from the ski lodge for me to be able to see. I didn't pay attention to the fact that we were really high up. I would freak out if I did.

I looked at David. He smiled. I don't think I could have found a more perfect guy. He was just right. Anyone who didn't like him was crazy.

"It's so beautiful up here."

He nodded, "Yeah. It really is."

"The sky is so bright up here. It's totally different from back home."

"If people looked up at the sky every night and looked at the stars, there are a lot of people out there who might think a little differently."

I nodded in agreement, "Exactly."

He smiled again as he pulled out his phone from his pocket. He looked down.

"Three, two, one. Happy New Year."

I smiled, "Happy New Year."

He brought both hands to the side of my face and kissed me passionately. He pulled away slowly.

"I love you."

I blushed, "I love you too."

He moved his hands down to my waist and kissed me again. I brought my hands to the back of his neck and shoulders. He tightened his arms and pulled me in closer. He drew his head back and smiled.

"I think we have to head back inside. We'll finish this up later."

I liked the way that sounded. "Alright. I'll hold you to it."

We headed back inside as everyone started to pack up and head out. Within twenty minutes mostly everyone was gone. It was just Rob, Karen and Adam. David headed into the bedroom and got Gracie for Adam. She must have known it was him. She didn't fuss or cry one bit when he picked her up. Adam left a few minutes later. Rob and Karen followed not that long after.

David started to head up to the room. "Mom, I'm going to go to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

She nodded, "Okay. Love you. Happy New Year."

He opened the door to the room and shut it after I walked in.

"You said we would finish that up?"

He nodded, "I know."

"Then what was that all about?"

"Just so my mom doesn't come in. She knows not to bother me when I'm asleep."

I smiled, suddenly getting it. "Ah. I see. Very good plan."

He smiled, "I know. So…where were we?"

He took a seat on the bed. I came closer and kneeled on the edge of the bed with on knee on either side of him.

"I think we were just about here."

He smiled again and leaned in. I brought my arms around his shoulders and pushed him back onto the bed. He reached down and pulled off his shirt over his head quickly. His phone started ringing. It was like the last time we did this. He picked it up.

"Hello?"

It was Bobby, "Where are you?"

"In my room? Why?"

"Oh. Just wondering."

He was saying all of this in between each kiss.

"Yeah. I'm just about to go to bed so don't come in here."

Bobby sighed, "Sure you are. You think I can't hear what's going on?"

"Shut up and mind your own business."

"Fine. See you in the morning. Have _fun._"

David hung up and tossed the phone on the dresser. I pulled my sweater over my head and pushed it off to the side. I had no use for it right now. David unbuttoned his jeans and slid them down. He ran his fingers through my hair and held me tight.

He stopped a few minutes later. I didn't blame him though. It was really late and I was about to crash.

I fell asleep very shortly after. I couldn't remember the last time I was up past midnight. It had to have been a ways back. I curled up next to David and rested my head on his shoulder.


	12. Chapter 12

Sadly, Christmas vacation had to come to an end eventually. I had the best break hands down. I really did. I got to spend almost every second with someone I loved more than anything else in the world.

The first few days back were a little strange for some reason. I think it was because Nicole finally was getting the picture that I didn't want Jeremy back and that I wasn't ever going back to my old life. I wouldn't do that in a million years. Doing that would actually be stupid. I liked things how they were now.

I think it annoyed them that I could so easily give all that up. It wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. After the party over break, I was trying to plan out ways to help Brian out. He was such a nice guy and I hated to see him miserable. Nicole and Jeremy on the other hand, I didn't care if they were miserable since they had made me so miserable for so many years.

There was a lot of buzz going around about the prom. I had no idea why there was a prom in the winter. I guess they wanted to make the seniors feel special or something. I still hadn't picked out a dress or done any kind of preparing. I doubted David had either. One day after school, we both headed to the mall. I had to get other stuff too. David agreed without complaining. I think David was just glad to have his car back. He had been using his mom's for most of the break. You could tell he was somewhat attached to driving it around.

The first store we headed into was one of the dress shops. I felt bad making David do all kinds of girly shopping tasks with me but I needed his opinion. I started looking through the dress racks and finding ones to try on. I picked out a light pink one, a dark blue one and a red one to start with. I headed to the dressing rooms and started to change into the pink one. Something about it didn't work quite right. The dark blue one was okay. Then I tried on the red one. That one looked really good. I liked it a lot. I kept that one to the side and got a few more.

David looked confused when I walked out, "So?"

"I need a few more."

"You just tried on three."

He was such a guy, "For most girls, that's nothing."

He nodded, "Really?"

"Oh yeah. Last year Nicole tried on twenty before she even considered one. She finally picked around thirty dresses in."

"That's crazy."

"I know. Don't worry. I won't go through that many. I'm pretty easy to please."

I grabbed a few more and headed back in. They all looked good. I couldn't decide. I peeked my head out.

"I need some opinions."

David nodded, "Sure. Which ones do you like?"

I stepped out and showed David one of the new ones. It wasn't one of my favorites.

He shrugged, "I mean, you look stunning, but it's just an okay dress."

I smiled, "I kind of agree. About the dress part."

"The stunning part is true also."

I slid back in and put on a green dress that I liked a little better. I stepped out again.

"How about this one?"

He smiled, "That one is gorgeous. You look great."

"Thanks. I have one more."

I went back in and put on the red one. This one was definitely my favorite. I went out one last time.

David looked really pleased, "I like that one the best. Hands down. I love it."

I smiled, "Thanks. I like this one too."

"You should get it."

I nodded, "I think I will."

I headed back into the dressing room and changed into my normal clothes. I came back out with the red dress and headed over to the register.

"So you like this one?"

David nodded, "Yeah. Totally my favorite."

He pulled out his wallet from his pocket. "David, please don't. You really don't have to pay."

"Don't worry about it. It benefits me as well."

I smiled, "I know it does. You don't need to pay though."

He smiled back, "It's completely fine."

I brought my arm around his side. He flinched. I quickly remembered.

"I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

He nodded, "I'm fine."

"Still sore though?"

"Yeah. It's not too unbearable though. I just can't wait to get the stitches out."

I smiled, "I bet they are annoying."

He shook his head, "Like you have no idea."

"Aw. I'm sorry."

"Just a few more days. Thank god. I would lose my mind if I had them in for longer. I can't do too much."

"Just be positive."

He smiled, "Oh I am. The one good thing is that I'm on gym excuse for another week."

I rolled my eyes, "Lucky."

"I know. I get to sit in study hall and get homework done while everyone goes to run laps!"

"I think I need to fake an injury. I can't do any of the things we do in gym. It's really pathetic."

He laughed, "And what exactly would you do?"

I thought for a second. I was so clumsy sometimes that falling and hurting myself wouldn't be too hard.

"I could think of something."

"Hey, it's my job to be the one always in some sort of trouble or hurting myself."

"I know. You have clearly demonstrated that several times."

He shook his head, "I warned you."

The line moved ahead and the cashier got to us. David pulled the money out of his wallet and paid. We left and headed to another store. I had to get some new make up since all of mine was running low. Yet another girly store for David to enjoy.

I went over and looked at the eyeliners. David followed and stood next to me. I picked up a few good brands. I turned to David.

"Which one do you like?"

He raised one eyebrow, "Are you really asking me for advice on eye makeup?"

I nodded, "Yes I am. Please, I need your help."

He smiled, "Okay," he shut his eyes and picked one blindly, "This one."

I checked which one he picked. It was actually a decent one.

"Thank you."

He shrugged, "I try."

"So if I need a tester I know who to come to."

He shook his head, "Umm…No. I'm a guy. Guys should not wear makeup."

"What about guy liner?"

He thought for a second, "It depends. Too much is bad but little amounts looks pretty hardcore."

I laughed, "You really think that?"

He nodded, "Oh yeah. All the greats do it."

I smiled, "Oh okay then."

I pulled out my wallet and paid before he got the chance to offer. Because I knew he would. We headed outside of the store. I took a seat on the bench outside. David sat down next to me, just a little slower. Shopping really wore you out.

"Sorry I made you go into all my girly stores. I can spare you shoe shopping today."

He smiled, "Its fine. It's the least I can do for you."

I honestly had done nothing for him compared to all he had done for me.

"What do you mean? What have I done for you?"

He thought for a minute, "Well, more recently, you spent an entire night in a hospital because one of my pointless organs almost exploded. I can't imagine that being fun. And on top of everything, I am no longer clinically depressed."

I smiled, "Oh. I get it. You weren't depressed when I first met you."

"Not totally. Still a little bit. I think after…that…I came to my senses and things started getting better day by day. Honestly, rewind a year ago, you would not have felt the same way about me."

I wasn't so sure about that, "I don't think that would have been the case."

"I don't know. I rarely talked to anyone. And any talking I did was for the most part crying. I mean I was able to get over the fact that I got dumped pretty fast, just the fact that someone told me to basically go die was what really messed me up for a long time. But I never told anyone until after the fact. They thought I was just depressed about another break up."

That same guilty and sympathetic feeling returned. "I'm so sorry. How did people react?"

He sighed, "I think it shocked a lot of people. Most of all, my mom. She just had no idea what to think about it. Same with Andrew and Adam. They both were completely stunned. I felt terrible about it once I realized what I had done."

I hated making him talk about it. But he did bring it up this time. He sounded somewhat more stable and confident about it.

"One of the scariest parts is when I get thinking about how things might be if I had succeeded in what I was trying to do."

I felt a chill run up my spine, "David, don't talk like that. Please."

He nodded, "I know. But it's just one of those things you can't help but wonder about."

I knew how he felt. Never fully to that extent but I knew somewhat, "I understand. Just try not to think that way."

"I try not to. I just have never been so happy to fail at something in my whole life."

I smiled, "I've never been so happy to know you failed in my whole life."

He smiled back, "Thanks. But you do know that all this is part of the reason I came out to stop you in the hallway that day right?"

I honestly didn't, "No."

"Well when I saw you leaving and really upset, all this sympathy filled and came over me. I know what it's like to be miserable. I know how most people feel. I just can't take seeing someone upset without trying to do something about it anymore. I couldn't take seeing you like that. And I have to say, that was the smartest choice of my life."

I blushed. I quickly came across a thought that scared me so badly. What would have happened if David never came out into the hallway? What if those five minutes never took place? What if I had never met him and went on living my miserable life? Thinking along those lines was terrible. I didn't even want to think about it but I was. I honestly don't know what I would be without him. It made me realize that more than anything else in the world, I needed him.

I realized that there was a reason why everything panned out the way it did that day. The fact that I was getting madder than ever and bursting at the seams was just so I could be led to David. It all started to click and make sense. Like something was meant to be there between us.

I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled. I stood up. I put out my hand and helped him off the bench. We headed back to the car and back home. David pulled up in front of his house. I really didn't want him to leave yet.

"Do you want to come in for a little while?"

I nodded, "That's fine. Not too long though, I've got some work to do."

We got out and headed inside. I hung up his jacket and took a seat on the couch. I looked over at him, once again struck by his incomparable beauty. He smiled.

"Thanks again for buying the dress. You really didn't have to."

He nodded, "No problem. I liked it too much not to buy it."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. I kind of like the girl wearing it too."

I smiled, "I would hope you did."

He leaned in and rested his lips on mine. He pulled away, "Of course I do."

I couldn't think of why he liked me like he did. I don't see anything special about myself even though he seemed to find me just amazing.

"Why exactly do you like me? There really isn't much to like."

"Don't say that. That's so not true. I honestly couldn't tell you though," He sighed as if he didn't know how to say it, "Explaining why I like you is like…explaining what water tastes like. It's sort of impossible. That's just the way it is."

I blushed, "Where do you come up with these things?"

He smiled, "I don't know. They just come to me."

"I swear. I know you don't like it when I say this but you're perfect."

"Not even close."

"Then please elaborate on why you aren't because I'm having a hard time with this."

He sighed, "Sam, I attempted suicide. That knocks me down so many levels on the perfect scale."

He was sort of right, "I know. But you know what you did was wrong and you aren't afraid to admit it. Therefore, you gain a bunch of points back."

He nodded, "I guess."

"And you were able to get better and move on. That's not easy."

"I know it's not. But that doesn't make me perfect."

I moved in a little closer, "Well, perfect for me."

He smiled, "I can take that."

He looked down, "Aw. You're wearing the necklace I got you."

I smiled, "Of course. I rarely take it off."

I could tell he was pleased. I really never took it off. Sometimes when I slept but that was it. I was surprised he hadn't noticed it sooner. He brought one hand to the back of my neck and kissed me gently.

I blushed, "Love you."

He smiled back, "I love you too."

I checked the time on my phone. It was six. I still had homework to do.

"David, I think I'm going to head home."

He nodded, "Yeah, I've got some homework. Do you want me to drive you?"

I shook my head, "No. I can walk. It's not that far."

"You sure?"

I nodded, "Yeah it's totally fine."

He stood up and kissed me on the cheek, "Okay then. I'll see you tomorrow."

I smiled and headed out. Once I got home I quickly did homework and ate dinner. It didn't take me long. I enjoyed the quiet of living alone sometimes. But then again, it got really lonely. After a little while, I got on the computer. I had some kind of strange urge to check out Jess' profile on Facebook. MySpace could have worked too but I barely knew how to use that. I had both but the MySpace was sadly neglected. I signed into my profile and searched her name. I was really tempted to delete her from my friends list after knowing all about what she did. I started going through her pictures. I just skimmed a bunch of them unless I found one that was interesting.

Once I started getting to older pictures that were back a year or so, I started finding ones with David in them. It was kind of weird to look at seeing him with his old girlfriend. I had to say, she looked happy and so did he. I couldn't figure out what went so wrong. I looked down at some of the comments. Of course David commented telling her how pretty she looked. She never responded with any appreciation of the compliment. I didn't think she would. I was tempted to comment back and say something about how good David looked but I figured that would be crossing the line. I didn't want to cause any trouble.

I moved onto her profile and started looking at her wall posts. I knew this was totally violating but I felt like I couldn't stop myself. One of her best friends had commented the night of the party.

"Really? That's pretty funny. What did you say?"

I was super curious as to what this was about. I clicked to see what Jess had said before. I scrolled down to find the date.

"I think I made him cry again tonight. It was pretty funny."

I had the sudden urge to throw the computer at the wall. I wanted to hurt her now more than ever. She was so lucky she didn't live all that close to here. I read the post on top of it responding to the 'what did you say?' comment.

"Well, I was kind of flirting with him and he got upset. And apparently he's dating Sam Ryan now. I told him exactly what I said to him when I dumped him that made him lose it and she started telling me off. It was really interesting. She's going to dump him fast and he'll get depressed again. Who knows? Maybe this time he'll succeed when he tries to kill himself again."

I couldn't breathe. How could someone even say that? About anyone. After that, I just wanted to cry. I didn't even know what to say. She was possibly the coldest, most unaffectionate person on the planet. For someone to say that about someone so amazing was beyond me.

I wanted so badly to talk to David. I checked the time. It was just around ten. I figured that he would still be awake. I dialed his number. It rang twice.

"Hello?"

I sighed, "David, it's me."

He sounded a little more enthusiastic when he heard who it was, "Hey. What's up? It's getting kind of late."

"I know. I just needed to talk to you."

"Sure. What's going on?"

I didn't know how to word it, "I'm just a little upset and I need someone to calm me down."

He sounded concerned, "Baby, what's wrong?"

"I don't know if I can explain it to you."

"Why not?"

I didn't want to tell him if he didn't know, "I was on Jess' Facebook and I saw some of the things she was saying."

"Why were you on her profile?"

"I was curious. Are you mad?"

He sighed, "No. Not at all. You can do whatever you want. But what did she say that made you upset?"

"She was talking to someone about the party over break and how she made you cry and how she repeated what she told you originally."

"Oh. Don't worry about it."

"But then she said something about how you were dating me and that I would end up dumping you and you would attempt suicide again and hopefully succeed."

He laughed, "Really?"

I couldn't believe he was finding this funny. "You think that's funny? I wanted to hurt her like its not even funny!"

He stopped, "Sam, you know I wouldn't do that. Honestly, I think she's hurting a little more than me. I don't say stuff like that. I mean, I showed up at a party with you. It's understandable for people to be jealous. I mean, you're hands down the most amazing girl anyone could ever get. You show her up quite a bit. She was maybe upset that she clearly isn't getting a second chance."

"You really think that?"

"Of course. Don't worry. It's not bothering me at all."

I sighed, "You sure?"

"Very sure. I have to go to bed."

"Okay. Me too. I love you more than you even know."

"No you don't. That's me. Love you. Good night."

He hung up.

The fact that he found that hilarious was strange. It was like he knew she was saying all that stuff about him all along. It wouldn't be hard to guess that she was. I came to the conclusion that she never deserved him. Not even one bit. I remembered how Karen talked about how she mistreated him and pushed him around and also how cold she was to break up with him like that. Then everything he told me.

He definitely deserved better than that. But even though she never should have had him, I wasn't sure I was good enough either. He was just so perfect, even though he said he wasn't. Everything about him, I loved. But since he was that way, I wasn't sure any girl deserved him. Not even me.


	13. Chapter 13

The next day, I arrived at school a little earlier than usual. I headed straight to my locker to get my stuff. I heard someone come and lean against the one next to me. I figured it was David. I guess it was helpful having no one at the locker next to mine. That way no one would get mad that I always seemed to have company.

I looked around my door. It was Jeremy. I had no motivation to talk to him at all. He flashed and arrogant grin.

"So baby, I want to make things up to you."

I decided to be difficult. I had an excuse. "And how are you going to do that?"

He sighed, "I'm sorry about what happened a few weeks ago. But let's be honest, we all know he deserved it."

I shook my head in disgust, "Deserved it? As far as I'm concerned, David did nothing wrong. So he deserved to get beat up for doing nothing? Was it just for his pure enjoyment? I'm really sure that's what he wanted."

"Sam, don't be ridiculous."

I slammed my locker door, "Ridiculous? You're one to talk."

He crossed his arms, "Baby, I want you back."

I laughed and shook my head, "It's a little too late for that."

"Please tell me what he does that I don't."

"He cares about me."

Jeremy wasn't getting it, "I do that."

"No you don't. Not to the full extent that David does."

He sighed again, "What else do you want me to do?"

"Jeremy, it's too late. I'm not planning on leaving David anytime soon. I'm sorry. You had your chance to start caring for two years and you never did."

I turned and headed to leave. Before I had the chance to move very far, Jeremy grabbed my arm and pulled me back into him. He pressed his lips hard against mine and held me really tight. I tried to push myself away and get out but I just couldn't. He was too strong to try and fight against. He stopped and I distanced myself from him right away.

"Jeremy! What the hell were you thinking?"

"Sam, I want you back."

I was mad that I didn't know how to put it. "There is one hundred percent no chance of that ever happening!"

He looked displeased, "You don't feel any different about it?"

Honestly, you can't kiss a girl who is in love with someone else. "No. After that, it just makes me even surer that I don't want you back."

I turned and headed away to class. I hoped no one saw that. Because then everyone would start thinking that I had gotten my sanity back and was with Jeremy again. I didn't want that going around. Especially not if it got around to David. I didn't want him getting the wrong impression. I promised him I would never leave him. I didn't want to break that promise. I wasn't planning on it. It lasted all of five seconds. And there weren't all that many people at school yet so I think we were good. Also because his locker wasn't anywhere close to mine.

I was furious all morning at Jeremy. I felt like I needed to vent to someone, but I had no one to go to for that. I could always vent to David about anything. This was different. Some other guy had kissed me. I don't know how pleased he would be to find that out. I know if he had done something with another girl, I wouldn't be all that thrilled. I most likely wouldn't be all that mad at him because it was hard to be mad at him. But that wasn't something he would do. I doubted he had or would ever cheat on a girl. It just wasn't him to do that.

By the end of fifth period, I was excited to head to lunch and get my mind off of all of this. I was trying to keep my mouth shut and not spill on anything. From the second I got there, I could tell something was off. Bobby and Jeff were going off on some topic as usual. I took a seat and glanced over at David. He looked blank and clearly upset. I didn't know what it was. He barely even looked up at all. I was kind of nervous. He wasn't talking or telling Bobby and Jeff to be quiet like he normally had to. I was trying to figure out what was wrong. His eyes looked kind of teary and absent. The last time I saw that was when he was talking to Jess at the party. I didn't like seeing him like that. I didn't like it now either. I wanted to ask him what was wrong but he wouldn't say anything in front of Bobby and Jeff. They just made certain things a little difficult.

Lunch was strange without him talking at all. He normally never stopped. I had gotten to know all these little traits that he had. Like how he loved to sleep and when he wasn't you knew something was wrong. Also when he wasn't smiling or happy, that something was really wrong. By the time the period was over, I was kind of relieved. I didn't like seeing him like that. But at the same time, I wanted to help and see if there was anything I could do.

The rest of the day was dull and quiet. I didn't know what to think about all of this. I tried coming up with answers to why he was so upset. Maybe something happened in his family or with his band. If something had happened with Axium, chances are they would not have all been sitting together and acting normal. I don't think David would be sitting with Bobby and Jeff if he was mad at them.

Maybe he was just sick and worn out. He seemed fine yesterday. But there are certain things that just come on instantly. He did look a little pale. But that was it. He didn't look all that sick. I didn't know for a fact though.

Like normally, he came to my locker after school to drive me home. He still looked sad and miserable. He brought me out to his car and started to drive. He didn't talk the whole time. I was really afraid something bad had happened. This just wasn't like this at all.

He pulled up to my house. If I wanted to know what was wrong, I would have to ask now.

"David, is something wrong? You haven't been yourself today."

He shook his head and looked down, "No. I'm fine."

I wasn't taking that, "Are you sure?"

He nodded hesitantly, "I guess."

"Does it have to do with me?"

He shook his head again, "No. Don't worry about it. I'm sure I'm just overreacting. I'm just being a baby about it. I'm okay."

I opened the door to get out. I didn't believe him. For the first time, I didn't trust him. I leaned against the door.

"Okay. If you need to talk, I'm always here."

"Thanks."

I smiled, "I love you."

He nodded, "Love you too."

The weakness in his voice hinted that he wasn't totally serious when he said that. It sounded like he just said it to go along with what I was saying. I headed inside as he pulled away. I didn't know what to think of all of this.

I hung out for a while and did all my homework. Anything to get my mind off of everything. I needed to badly. I couldn't stop thinking about how upset he seemed. He said it had nothing to do with me. I was hoping it wasn't. I would feel awful if I made him feel that bad about something. Maybe what we talked about last night with Jess got to him. I quickly tried to forget that even came to my mind.

The thought of loosing him scared me more than anything else in the world. I didn't want things to go back to how they were a few months ago. If he had taken what she said seriously, I don't know what was going to happen. I was trying not to freak out. I just couldn't help it though. He was everything to me and living without him would be like an awful nightmare.

He said he was just overreacting. That made me feel better. It couldn't have been all that serious if he was being dramatic about it. I couldn't figure out what would throw him off so badly. Everyone had their off days but I wouldn't expect David's to be that bad.

But I still didn't see a bad side to him. He always seemed to outshine any bad really fast. In just his smile alone, he was able to make anyone feel good. Sadly, I hadn't seen him smile once all day. Something as small as that always seemed to turn my day around.

The night dragged on slowly and drearily. I figured if he was upset he wouldn't want me to call and push him with questions. I wanted to talk to him really badly. It would make me feel better just to know he was okay.

Eventually I fell asleep. The next morning was a relief. I hoped David was feeling better than yesterday. Maybe a night to think things over and sleep on it would make things better. I hoped at least.

I got to school on time like normal. There was no sign of Jeremy. That was a huge relief. I didn't care to see him at all. The morning went on. It was the same as every other morning I guess. I was waiting pretty anxiously for lunch to see if David was better than yesterday.

I got to lunch and headed straight to the table. Bobby and Jeff were there, but no David yet. I waited a few minutes for him to come. He didn't. Bobby and Jeff seemed sort of oblivious to this. They had to know something.

"Hey have either of you guys seen David today?"

They both looked up. Bobby shook his head.

"I don't think so."

Jeff nodded, "No. He wasn't here in homeroom. Or science. I think I noticed when I suddenly had to do some work. He does all of it and its easy for him. Having your best friend be a genius pays off sometimes."

I had to agree. David was super smart. It just wasn't fair sometimes. "So he's absent?"

Bobby nodded, "Yeah."

"Do you know why?"

"I talked to him yesterday," He looked confused as to what to say next, "He said…he was sick. He sounded pretty congested."

There was something about the tone of his voice that hinted to me that he was lying.

"He was sick?"

Bobby nodded slowly. I leaned closer to Bobby.

"Do you know something that I should know?"

He looked down, "Maybe."

He knew exactly what had been bothering David.

"Bobby, I need you to tell me now."

He looked over at Jeff. They both knew. Jeff looked down too. Neither of them were going right ahead and saying it. Jeff shook his head and looked up.

"He…he saw you yesterday morning…in the hall…with Jeremy."


	14. Chapter 14

I stopped breathing for a second. That couldn't be it. It lasted five seconds! There was no way he could have seen that.

"No," I buried my face in my hands, "No. That can't be it. He said it wasn't my fault."

Bobby nodded, "I know. He would say that. He didn't want to make you feel bad. I called him last night."

I was trying to keep breathing as guilt filled up every part of me, "What did he say?"

"He sounded really upset. Almost like he had been crying just before. He just told me everything that happened."

I felt the worst I had ever felt in a long time. I couldn't believe I ended up hurting someone I loved so much. It just wasn't fair.

"I…I don't know what to say."

Jeff gently rubbed my back, "Its okay. If you just apologize, maybe he'll forgive you."

"You guys need to know that I didn't want that to happen. It wasn't my choice! He knows I would never even consider cheating on him."

"He does know. I think he's just scared. He was so serious about this and he was shocked when that happened."

Bobby agreed, "He said it was like the wind getting knocked out of you. He just got scared that this was all in his head."

This wasn't in his head. It was all real no matter how unreal it seemed.

"Do you think that there is anything I can do to make it up to him?"

Jeff sighed, "Apologize. Even though it wasn't your fault, just letting him know that you still want him is good enough for him. Because trust me, he wants you back."

I smiled, "I hope so too. I don't know how to do it."

Bobby sighed, "You'll figure something out."

I couldn't come up with a nice way to say, "Sorry you think I cheated on you. I didn't and I still love you. I want you back. It wasn't my fault!" There was no easy way to say that to someone as sensitive as David. I felt like crap hearing Bobby say he was crying. I saw what happened at the party. He had the tendency to get emotional at times. I couldn't blame him after all he had been through. I just never meant to be the reason.

The rest of the school day dragged on. I couldn't wait to get home so that I could get away from everything that would remind me of my mistakes. Even after all I had been through, the one thing I would take back would be ever hurting him. He did nothing wrong and I had to go and mess things up. It wasn't fair to him at all.

I walked home since I didn't have a ride. Once I hit the door, tears started coming. I headed straight to my room and let everything out. I couldn't believe how stupid I was. Even though I didn't want that to happen, it did and there had to have been something I could have done about it. I could have gotten away sooner or dropped the conversation before it got to that point. There was always some other option.

I honestly never meant to hurt him. I started panicking when I realized what happened the last time a girl messed with him. I didn't want to be the reason for it to happen again. I just flat out didn't want it to happen again.

I wanted to call him and apologize right away but I couldn't find the strength to do it. I called Bobby first. He picked up right away.

"Hello?"

"Bobby? It's Sam."

"Hey. What's up?"

"I just have no idea what to do about this. I want to call and apologize but I'm scared he won't pick up and refuse to talk to me."

Bobby sighed, 'He won't do that. He loves you. He told me yesterday."

It didn't make sense. "How could he say that? I broke his heart."

"He still does. Trust me."

I sighed, "So you think I should call him?"

"Yeah. Give it a try."

"I will. Thanks again."

I hung up and dialed David's number. It went right to voicemail. I was going to wait for the 'call ignored' text message to come. But it didn't. Maybe he just didn't want to talk to anyone. I didn't blame him. I felt like such a traitor. I couldn't believe it had come to this. I was drowning in endless guilt over this.

I gripped on to his necklace as I tried to figure out what to do through my tears. It was just a small sign that he loved me. All he ever did was that and I had to mess everything up in return. I never in a million years would mean to hurt him.

I tried to get my mind off of it as much as possible. I didn't want to think about it all night. I finished homework and ate dinner. I headed off to bed not long after. I was pretty sure I cried myself to sleep. I know that sounds pathetic, but that was how I felt.

I got up the next morning and headed to school in hopes that David would be there. He wasn't. I couldn't believe he was still upset enough to skip school two days in a row.

I got to lunch and took a seat at the table. Bobby looked like he had something to tell me.

"Sam! I got it!"

"You got what?"

He pressed his arms down on the table as if he was about to start discussing a top secret mission.

"I figured out how you can make it up to David!"

I smiled, "What is it?"

He grinned brilliantly, "Prom."

"Prom?"

Jeff shook his head, "Bobby, come on."

Bobby glanced over at him, "No. No. No! It's perfect. Axium is playing the Battle of the Bands there, except for the fact that no one wins. But anyways, David has to come. Since you're his date, you're supposed to be there too. You can't stand him up."

"I don't think he wants to see me."

"He just wants some answers. He doesn't expect an apology. He just wanted to know what was going on. He wants to see you."

I sighed, "You think that will work?"

Bobby nodded, "Yes I do. And with the way David mentioned your dress, I'm pretty excited too."

I gave him a strange look, "Bobby?"

He looked embarrassed, "I just said that out-loud didn't I?"

Jeff and I nodded. He looked down and kept his mouth shut for a while.

Now that I had a plan in action, I had to figure out how to do it. All the ideas were stressing me out. I had to wait to get home and plan before tonight. This would be interesting.


	15. Chapter 15

By the time it was around four, I had to start getting ready. I was still trying to figure out the perfect plan. The only way that would seem sincere enough was to get him alone for a few minutes and talk things through there. If I made a good enough point, he might forgive me. I wasn't expecting anything.

I had to make sure I looked good too. Because in this shallow world, you're more likely to get your way when you come off attractive. Unfortunately, David wasn't all into that like most guys were. He cared more about what kind of person you were. I don't think he got into this to win a date with me. It was just out of his own goodness and some guilt thrown in too.

I got on my dress and fixed my hair. I wasn't going all out like most girls do for prom. I gently rolled my curls into larger spirals and brushed through them to make them look natural and relaxed. I didn't put on too much makeup either. I looked kind of simple, but I didn't care. I didn't need to be over the top. Nicole would already have that covered.

I finished everything up and ran through what I was going to say. I headed to the school not long after. There were a lot of people starting to arrive as I did. I was glad there would be some kind of crowd because I didn't want David seeing me until I had the chance to apologize. For some reason that seemed like the only logical way for things to work.

Once I got into the gym where they had everything set up, I started scoping the room for Bobby. He was over by the stage setting up the drums. I headed over there pretty secretively.

"Hey."

He looked up from the drum set, "Hey! Here let's move this off the stage."

He stepped down and moved behind the stage.

He continued, "Wow. You look amazing. I see what David was talking about."

I smiled, "Thanks. Is he here yet?"

Bobby nodded, "Yeah. He got here a few minutes ago. He just went to take a bathroom break."

"Okay. Does he know I'm here?"

"No. He thinks you're coming with Jeremy."

I shook my head, "Why would I do that?"

"I don't know. Just forget that. Did you figure something out yet?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I got a plan."

He smiled, "Awesome. I know it will work."

I hoped, "Thanks. Oh and by the way, you guys clean up nice."

"Thanks. But Jeff and I voted and David looks the best in a suit."

I laughed, "You guys voted?"

He nodded, "Yes we did. He thought he looked bad so we told him the truth."

"Of course he would think that."

Bobby turned his head to the side, "Oh. I think he's back. I'll see you later. Good luck with whatever you plan to do."

"Thanks."

I skirted around the stage and to the back of the gym where he couldn't see me. I don't think he would be looking for me. I wouldn't be if I were him. If he never wanted to see me again, I wouldn't blame him at all. I deserved it. Because if he hated me and wasn't in my life anymore, life would suck for me really badly.

A few minutes later, the Battle of the Bands started. There one other band that went before Axium. I had to admit, they scared me a little. They did not come dressed appropriately for prom. I think that leather was against the dress code. Also the fact that they screamed through their songs was slightly off putting as well. I don't think that was music.

After their set finally finished, it was Axium's turn. I had actually never been to one of these before. No one I hung out with really liked rap music. It was all rap and pop. Neither of which I could tolerate. I was so glad that David and I had the same music taste. We never argued about what to listen to in the car or when we would hang out.

They started their first song. It was the one David played for me when we hung out at his place the first time. I remembered the honesty and beautiful simplicity of the lyrics. And the fact that he had written something like that at such a young age was super impressive. I couldn't believe how good it was the first time.

It was cool to hear the song played with the whole band on it. The addition of bass and drums changed it. It sounded even cooler than it was originally. Not to mention David sounded amazing on it. I really wanted to hear more of their music because it could actually stand up in the real world. It was better than most people on my iPod.

Their next song started. This one was another faster tempo song. I guess if they were going to get people to pay attention to them, they had to stand out in people's minds. Singing a slow song might not do the trick. I tried to listen to the lyrics to this song. They were just as brilliant as the previous one. Once I got past the lyrics I started to realize that all of the guitar riffs were really neat too.

Just after they played that song, David stepped back to Bobby and whispered something to him. He stepped back to the microphone and took in a deep breath. This song was slow. It was pretty haunting and beautiful. I carefully listened to the lyrics. It was a love song. I couldn't believe he could do that after all I had put him through. The lyrics were really deep and amazingly sweet. I felt like tears were coming fast. Something about how he sang them made me feel like it was tough for him to get the words out. I didn't blame him for that either. I was really amazed by that song. Something about it was so moving to me and I couldn't figure out what it was.

Near the end of the song it sounded even harder for him to sing. Right after the last note he looked down and leaned against the microphone stand. He looked over Jeff and Bobby and nodded. I didn't get what that meant. I figured it was a way to tell them they did a nice job. He turned and headed off the stage.

I decided now would be the best time to talk to him. I was afraid. I didn't know how badly I had hurt him. I was not ready to deal with David if he was emotionally unstable. If Bobby was right, this would be tough.

I headed to the little gazebo he headed to. It was well lit and looked romantic. I was sure romantic wasn't what he needed right now. I was afraid I had scarred him for life. He was just getting better then I had to go and break him down again. I never knew how sensitive he was until I had already messed things up.

He was sitting on one of the benches inside, looking down. He looked so sad. I felt awful knowing it was my fault. I tried to be as quiet as I could. I came up to the opening of the gazebo and leaned against one of the poles. I took in a deep breath.

"Hey."

He looked up. His eyes looked teary with fresh tears.

"Oh Hey."

I don't think he was all that thrilled to see me. I didn't blame him.

"I think we have to talk."

He nodded.

I took a second to analyze his appearance. It had become a habit for me. He looked great in a suit. He looked even more adorable than he usually did. It was just a simple black suit with a white button down. No tie. And of course, David being David dressed it down with a pair of black converse.

"Yeah we do." He was quiet.

I continued, "What happened the other day with Jeremy was nothing. I swear. He pulled me in and I couldn't get away. I didn't want any of that. Honestly, it was the worst kiss of my life. And more than anything else, I just want you back. I don't care if I look totally ridiculous and have to get on my knees to beg you."

He was smiling, "You would really get on your knees and beg me to take you back?"

I nodded, "Yes. Would that help?"

He shook his head, "No. You might rip your dress."

I smiled back, "Then what will help?"

"Do you really think its going to take much?"

I took a seat next to him, "Really?"

He nodded, "Yeah. I'm not mad at you. I know that wasn't your fault."

I was sort of confused. "Then why were you so upset?"

He sighed, "At first I really thought you wanted Jeremy back. I couldn't get it through my head that maybe things wouldn't work out between us. I didn't want to believe it."

I smiled, "Well, don't. There is no other person on this planet I would rather be with then you. I don't think I can take that idea either."

He smiled back, "Then let's not think about it."

I couldn't even start on how much I had missed his smile. It just made me feel warm and fuzzy inside.

"So we're cool?"

He nodded, "We're very cool."

I was so beyond ecstatic that he didn't hate me and that he still wanted to be with me. I wrapped my arms around him and held him tight.

"Good. Because I love you more than Jeremy and Nicole love themselves combined."

He laughed, "Oh that's a new one. Well I guess I can say the same."

"I'm glad to have my Prince Charming back."

He stood up, "Wait. Me, Prince Charming? I don't think so."

"Why not?"

He sighed, "So many reasons. He's a pretty boy."

I smiled, "Okay, go on."

I missed hearing him talk and his offbeat sense of humor.

"Well, Prince Charming would have never gotten his ass kicked for Cinderella."

I laughed, "You make a good point there."

"It so would have messed up his hair."

I smiled at him. "He's a pretty boy remember?"

David nodded, "Exactly. So therefore, I'm not Prince Charming. Can I just be David? Will that be good enough?"

He sat back down on one of the railings of the gazebo and unbuttoned the top few buttons of his shirt. I stood up and headed to him. I looked him in the eyes.

"Yes you can. And that's more than I could ever ask for."

He smiled, "Good. Because as far as I know. That's not going to change."

I was glad he stayed so true to himself. He was so amazing that I didn't ever want anything about him to change.

"You better not. You guys sounded amazing tonight."

"Thanks. You liked the songs we played?"

I nodded, "Yeah. Especially that last one."

He smiled, "I'm really glad you liked that one."

"Why?"

There was some reason why he wanted me to like it. He looked down.

"It's written for you."

I didn't know what to say to that.

"No it's not."

He nodded, "Yeah it is."

The tears from listening to the song were back, "You seriously wrote a song for me?"

"Of course. Words couldn't quite get the feelings across. Neither did a song, but it got pretty damn close."

I blushed, "Wow. Just wow. That song is amazing. I almost cried listening to it before I knew it was for me. Now I just don't know what to say."

He smiled, "I think that's a good thing."

I nodded, "That's a really good thing."

I leaned in and kissed him. I couldn't get over how much more I preferred this over Jeremy. I moved my hand up to the back of his neck. He pulled his lips away.

I smiled, "This is much better."

He looked pleased, "I would hope so."

He looked over to the school, "I think we should head back inside don't you think?"

I nodded. He took my hand and led me back into the school. Just as we got in, who other than Bobby and Jeff would be there to greet us?

Bobby smiled, "So did my plan work?!"

I nodded, "Yes it did."

He looked very impressed with himself, "I am just so good."

David glanced at him, "This was your idea? To kiss and make up at Prom?"

He nodded, "Yes it was. Aren't you proud?"

David shook his head, "Sure?"

Jeff looked pleased too, "I hate you both. You just look so damn cute together and it makes us feel like crap."

Bobby nodded, "I know. Jeff is so right. David, what happened to those hot girlfriends you promised us a while ago?"

David gave them a strange look, "I wasn't being serious. I can't get you girlfriends. You guys actually have to try and find a good enough one."

Jeff smiled, "I take it you did."

David smiled, "Of course I did."

Bobby and Jeff resumed their normal positions, back near us. Bobby looked over the crowd trying to see the stage.

"I think they're setting up to announce who the Prom king and queen are."

I shook my head, "I can tell you right now, it's not me."

David looked over at me, "Wait, why not?"

The other day I had withdrawn my name from the running. I honestly didn't want to have to go up there and get a plastic crown just because I was pretty. It was really a pointless contest that broke a bunch of girls' hearts each year.

"I don't want to win."

I was going to leave it at that. David nodded slightly confused.

Just as he did, a slower song came on. Jeff looked at Bobby and started.

"Speaking of, are you going to ask your lovely date to dance?"

David glanced over at me, "Maybe."

They both backed away and gave us our space. This was probably the first time they had ever left David and I alone. They were always barging in on something. As they stepped away, David turned to me.

"Well on that note. May I have this dance?"

I smiled, "Of course you can."

We moved a little more in on the dance floor but avoided being the center of attention. I rested my hands on his shoulders and he placed his on my waist. I had to admit. Even though I always felt more comfortable with him than with anyone else in the world, I still didn't quite feel comfortable dancing. It was never something I could do.

David noticed I was uneasy about this. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head, "I just…I can't dance. Like at all. This is a little strange."

He smiled, "Don't worry. I can't dance either. We can look like total idiots together."

I smiled back, "Oh okay."

He leaned in and carefully rested his lips on mine. I immediately got chills. He pulled away.

"Does that help at all?"

I nodded, "Of course."

By simply looking in his eyes, things felt slightly more relaxed and at ease. For a second, I actually felt like there was no one else in the room. By the time the song ended, I wasn't uncomfortable anymore. That was a first. He looked back at me and smiled. I leaned in and kissed him again.

And then it hit me. Sometimes things are meant to fall apart so that they can just be put back together again. Maybe everything went wrong in my life so that David could pick up the pieces for me. That's the way it seemed. After everything wrong in my life, he was the one right. The one right that changed everything. The only good thing I had done my whole life changed everything completely.

I looked up at him into his gorgeous green eyes and smiled, "I love you."

He smiled back, "I love you too."

I couldn't believe I had found someone so amazing and actually got what I wanted. Yes, of course there were bumps along the way but they all smoothed out in the end. And hopefully any other bumps wouldn't be too big to get over. I mean, life couldn't be that hard when you had someone so amazing to spend every second with.

Things were really content knowing that someone cared about you just as much as I cared about them. Things came full circle. All the mistakes made over the years never mattered anymore. David didn't care and that gave me reason not to care either. I should just be happy with the way things were now.

I was going to do my best not to mess things up from now on. I couldn't take loosing him. It would be way too much for me to take. Luckily, he wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon either. I was stuck with him. For once, I wasn't bothered by being stuck with someone my whole life. As long as I had David, I was happy.

I smiled back at him. I realized that there were no more empty spaces in me. I actually felt whole for the first time. Something just made me feel so complete. The craziness of how quickly I went from unhappy to constantly thrilled and happy all the time amazed me. Within a few months, I had become a different person. Thanks to David.

I didn't ever want to live without him. I couldn't imagine having to go back to where I came from. Honestly, the fact that my family barely acknowledged my existence was fine. The fact that all of my old friends hated me didn't matter either. There are reasons that people don't make it into your future and reasons why they aren't there. And there is also a reason you can't get someone out of your head. It's because they were meant to be there.

I didn't know how things would play out along the road, but either way, I had someone who would stick by me no matter what and I was sure of it. And I sure wasn't letting it go anytime soon. That's what happens when you find true love. You have to take it while you have it. I was pretty sure I did.

I was absolutely positive of one thing. That one thing was that I wanted to be with David for the rest of my life. He was really the only person I would ever want. And the last person I would have to want because my search was over. I had found the perfect guy. No matter how many times someone is going to tell you there is no such thing. I can't believe them one bit. Because there is such thing. And it was all mine.


End file.
